Return of House Sayre
by Mijanur
Summary: After getting hit by killing curse from Tom, Fate made Harry potter to come in a new dimension with a new name Hadrian Sayre of Ancient house Sayre & with a new face . Will Harry able to rise in this new world and will he able to find the love in his now second cousin Daphnee Greengrass who has her own ambition to rule the wizarding UK Haphne, alternative universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers it is my first attempt to write a Harry/ Daphne fanfic. This fanfic includes dimension travelling also time travelling. Now enjoy the story.**

 _ **Chapter 1:**_

Athena Greengrass was sitting inside of her dining room when she first saw an owl that was sitting on her window, she recognized that owl from the Gringotts, she was wondering what the matter was. She felt natural curiosity about that and therefore she received the letter from the owl. After that, she gave the owl some treat.

She saw the seal of the ministry of Gringotts and it was addressed to her not her husband. That was strange, she thought. Normally, it was her husband Shawn Greengrass who took care of Gringotts business.

Finally, she unfolded the letter and it said,

 _ **Athena Jane Greengrass nee Sayre**_

 _ **Lady of the Ancient and Noble House of Greengrass**_

 _ **Dear, Lady Greengrass,**_

 _ **We, from the Gringotts of Great Britain are here to notify you that, according to British Magical Children Protection Act 1563 , any orphan who is below 17 will be placed into his / her closest wizarding relative's household . Recently we have discovered one such relative of yours whose father was your first cousin; we are expecting your arrival at Gringotts as soon as possible.**_

 _ **Flanhawk, Director of Heritage department of Gringotts.**_

Athena was very surprised, as an ideal daughter of Ancient House of Sayre, she learned every detail of her family, and she was finding difficulty to recognize any son of her first cousin who aged below 17.

She immediately floo called her husband

"Shawn we have a situation here."

 **Harry's POV:**

I was sitting in the couch of Gringotts's waiting room, observing the people and goblins and I reached into the conclusion that, some things would never change even in different dimension. I was thinking how I found myself into that situation.

After getting killing curse from Tom, I was expecting to reunite with my parents and Sirius but I did not expect that

 _Flashback:_

I was feeling pain in my heads , but it was not bothering me as I was not unfamiliar with pain in my life , what was irritating me was the creepy lady who was sitting in front of me with a smile.

"Who are you?" The question comes naturally from my mouth; I was half suspecting the whole thing as some kinds of tricks of Tom.

"I am fate, my child and I am here because I need your help." The woman commented.

I was feeling stunned after hearing that lady claiming herself as the fate , and I thought after going into next great adventure I won't require to save people, but I was wrong.

"So fate you looks like a human and you need my help, pardon me, if I don't believe you." I replied her in my best sarcastic voice.

"It is my human from, I have many other forms if you want to know about them, I can show you more of them." after saying that she changed into an elf and then again changed back to her human form.

"Do you believe me now?" She was clearly enjoying my astonishment

"Now, what do you know about alternative universes." She asked me.

"As I recalled it means worlds similar to us but at the same time where some events may happen differently."

It seemed like my regular meetings with Dumbledore gave me some insight about parallel universe.

"I like the fact that, you have some basic concept about parallel universe, now I need your help about earth 356." She told me

"Earth 356, what is the number of my earth." I asked her with curiosity.

"Your earth is known as Earth 287. In earth 356, Tom Riddle will be victorious in few years. "

Fate told me with sadness.

"What happened to Harry Potter of earth 356?" I asked her with curiosity.

"There is no Harry Potter in Earth 356. Your grandfather moved to USA after Grindelwald attacked UK, James Potter was born and raised in Miami, Florida, and Lily Evans was never born in that universe." Fate informed me.

It shocked me after knowing that there was a universe where I was never born , hell even my mother was never born in that universe & my father was an American in that universe.

"Don't be shocked apart from your parents and you there was no significant difference in two worlds." She tried to assure me, but she failed to convince me into that

"Is there a boy/girl who lived in this universe. " I asked her politely; although I was 90%, sure he/she were already dead.

"The boy who lived Ronald Weasley died after two days of Tom's disappearance from an attack from Bellatrix Black." After hearing that from fate I felt sudden sadness, Ron was my first friend in that world; despite having some flaws, he was one of my most trusted people.

"It is a new world Harry, here you will get new allies, new rivals, you also have to become active in political arena. " She told me in a comforting voice.

"What about my world? " I grilled her.

"When Tom again hit you with killing curse, your soul divided into two and now don't asked me how it happened, some magical mystery is even beyond my reach. Now one version of you is currently dueling with Tom and he will be victorious against him and will save the magical world from tyranny and the other version of you is currently talking with me." Her explanation made me more confused.

"You are telling me to become more active in political arena, how I will do that when there was no structure of political power of House Potter in UK?" I asked her.

" Yes, House Potter is no longer active in wizarding UK's political arena in that universe , however, you will go this new universe as a considerable political force under a new identity as the scion of Ancient House of Sayre . " She uttered.

"In my world House of Sayre is extinct in male line, the only living member of House Sayre is Athena Greengrass nee Sayre. " I informed her.

"Richard Sayre, father of Athena was the younger brother John Sayre. John Sayre left UK soon after their father's death and relocated into Canada. Richard Sayre was mainly involved in business, John Sayre had a bitter relation with his brother Richard, there was little or no communication between them, and John died in 1975.

John Sayre had a son named Bill but he died at the age of 20 by a rare magical disease when he was travelling Europe. You Mr. Potter will be the son of Bill Sayre who married to a non-resident British witch Maggie Nelson of House Nelson, which was a new, and low profile Pureblood family of UK. Maggie Nelson has also died few days ago when she returned to UK." She explained the history of Sayre family to me.

"Can I keep my first name Harry?" I asked her.

"Yes, you can, you can be Hadrian William Sayre, Heir of Ancient House of Sayre. Now, as an heir of that house, your arrival will give you a considerable influence. Nevertheless, as you will be returned as an 11 years orphan, you will need protection of a powerful political force." She remarked.

"And, who will give me that type of protection "I asked her curiously

"Athena Greengrass nee Sayre is the first cousin of your father, as a lady of an Ancient & Noble House she can offer you the protection of House Greengrass." Fate told me.

"And why she will do that? " I asked her.

"Firstly, according to British wizarding law when a magical child becomes orphan he/she will be placed into his/ her nearest wizarding blood relative in your case, it is Greengrass. Besides, in pureblood family blood means a lot, you are the only living relative from Athena's father side. I am sure she will feel affinity with you that and you are also heir of her paternal house, which will prevent her doing anything harmful to you physically.

You are also a future lord of an influential ancient house, who will get a heredity seat in Wizengamot. Therefore, by taking, you under their wings will only improve their political standing and you will not be financial burden on them. Though Sayre was an upper middle class family while they were living in UK, John Sayre make a fortune for his family, which will rival with richest family of Britain.

You will inherit all of it and by transferring it into British Gringotts, you can surely apply for Noble house status because of that. You will also get what is left from House Nelson, though it will be nothing compared to House of Sayre." Fate informed me.

"Ok, you convince me, so that means I will be second cousin of Daphne and Astoria Greengrass." I was thinking about my new cousins. I was sure they would be better cousin for me than Dudley would.

"May be, it will be another reason for Greengrass family to take you under their wing, you will be perfect husband for their eldest daughter." Fate teased me.

"I will marry a woman only because of love not for some political calculation." I replied forcefully.

"I have no doubt that your wife will be your love of life, however, you should always remember that, destiny can lead all of us towards our love in a certain way." She smiled at me when she told me that and then she gives me a vial, which is full of potion.

"What is it? " I asked her.

"This potion will ensure your new identity. It will make you genetically as a Sayre and will reduce your age to 11." Fate informed me.

I look at the blue colored potion and finally drink it and then I lost my consciousness.

When I got my sense back I was laying on bed, I woke up from the bed and after sometimes, I decided to go into rest room to get a shower.

After entering there the first thing I saw was a mirror, finally I was observing my new face. It was changed considerably as my check bone got higher , my long massy black hair was gone in that place my hair color was now blonde and it was straight , but I kept my deep green eyes and I also got my eyesight fixed .

Therefore, there started my new journey I thought after looking at my reflection in the mirror.

"Welcome, Hadrian William Sayre, heir of Ancient House of Sayre into this new universe. Now let's complete the job."I told myself.

 **End of Chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Daphne Greengrass knew from a very young age about her responsibility as the heir of Ancient & noble house of Greengrass. She recognized that, in the British wizarding society many people would try to exploit the fact that House Greengrass lacked a male heir. House Greengrass was a force in current British Pureblood society. They led the neutral fraction of the war. Her house knew how to save its member from death caused by war.

In British Pureblood society, women were expected to be satisfied by remaining in the shadow of their husbands and most of them behaved like a trophy wife. They expected to raise heir of House and tried to get some influence by manipulating their husbands.  
Daphne Greengrass knew she would not be another Narcissa Malfoy; she would leave her mark on British Wizarding society. She trained herself for that from very early stage.

She learned about the art of politics. She knew about every weakness and strength of every major House of British wizardy. She had a understanding about how to build up alliance, how to mask her emotion in front of hostile crowd.

She also studied a lot, she realized from very early age knowledge is the key of power. She had been practicing first year spells from the beginning of summer. She gave her focus especially on Charms and DADA.

She was also studying Greengrass family magic , she learned her family history , learned about her family's connection with other houses, though she did not have any closely related cousin , Terry Boot was her fifth cousin once removed. Both of her parents were only child of their parents so she did not have any uncle or aunt.

Her mother's family had no existing member in UK besides herself and her sister. Her mother was an inspiration to her. However, Athena Greengrass did not involve herself in political arena, Nevertheless, she was one of the best Potion mistresses of the country. She was directly involved in Greengrass business empire, a rare thing for a Lady of a prestigious house.

However, Daphne wanted to spread her influence in every sectors of British wizarding society. She wanted to bring meaningful changes in her country. She knew Hogwarts would be her first test.

Internal house politics of Slytherin house will be a great field for her to make a debut in Politics. She knew every one of her potential classmate from house of snake. She knew about Malfoy, Nott, Zabini, Davies, Parkinson, Crabb, Goyle, Moon, and Black.

She also knew about potential influential classmates from other house. She heard that, Malfoy, Nott, and Parkinson and Moon would ally themselves to build a power structure within Slytherin house.

Besides Tracy Davies, her childhood friend, she could see herself to become an ally with only Zabini, at that moment, Mark Black was undecided with whom to ally. She knew the fraction led by Malfoy, Nott, Moon, and Parkinson would be dominant because of the recent dark history of her future house. Nevertheless, she will be along with Zabini, Tracy a powerful opposition to them.

She was planning to excel academically, politically in Hogwarts. After Hogwarts, she will be active in national political arena.

Daphne was also aware that because of her heir status she would have enough suitors, who were dreaming about marrying her in order to gain House Greengrass political influence. However, Daphne would never marry someone for only some hard political calculations. Her future husband would have to respect her as a person; he would love her for being Daphne not for her family's money and political influences. She wanted to find a true partner in the form of her future husband.

Little did she knew she would meet with that partner soon enough.

 **In Gringotts:**

Harry was feeling boring after arriving in Gringotts 20 minutes ago. He was here to make official reentry of House Sayre in British Gringotts. He wanted to transfer her Sayre inheritance to this bank.

At last, some goblin came to see what he needed.

"What is your purpose human child "Harry did not missed the tone of indifference from the young goblins. " Do not worry, it will change soon ". He told himself.

" I came here to become a valuable customer of British Gringotts by transferring my money from American Gringotts and make the vault of my house reactive again in this Bank and officially to become heir apparent of my house . " He looked at the curious face of the young goblin after hearing his response.

"What house and what is your name? " He asked Harry.

"Let me introduced myself to you honorable goblin, I am Hadrian William Sayre, Heir of the Ancient House of Sayre. " He managed to shock this poor goblin after telling him that.

"Please, wait for a moment, sir. " The young goblin left him to call his superior after telling him that.

Few minutes later, he returned with his superior at record time, the older goblin was trying to keep his serious appearance but the younger goblin was clearly looking excited at the prospect of getting an Ancient House back into their bank with money.

"Mr. Sayre you have to prove yourself by performing heredity ritual "The older goblin infromed him.

"I will do it gladly." He responded.

 **In Greengrass Manor:**

Daphne was studying in Greengrass family library; she was reading a self-updating book, which listed information about important British houses. The book glowed and telling her there had been an update about an important British house. She was feeling curious and went to update section of that book. She finally found it and the update was about Ancient House of Sayre.

She was stunned after reading the rest of the update. It says

 **The Ancient House of Sayre**

 **Founded in 876 by Abraham David Sayre**

 **Present status: Alive.**

 **Heir Apparent: Hadrian William Sayre.**

 **Related House: The Ancient and Noble House of Greengrass, through marriage of Lady Athena Jane Greengrass nee Sayre.**

The Ancient House of Sayre was always a matter of curiosity for Daphne, because it was her maternal. The sudden appearance of an heir of that Ancient house was shocking news to her. Daphne realized that, the heir must be under aged and recent inclusion in British Isle.

The reappearance of Ancient House of Sayre would sure add a new dimension in British Pureblood politics. When the heir would become an adult and would take lordship of Ancient House of Sayre, it would surely disrupt the power balance within wizengamot.

Besides, she also found that, her family now had a relatively closely blood relative and she got herself a new cousin. She went to living room to inform her mother about this new news.

She not only found her mother but also her father in the living room, they were both standing and reading a letter from Gringotts.

They noticed her," Daphne we have something to tell you "

 **In Gringotts:**

 **Harry's POV:**

After confirming my identity by heredity ritual and completing transferring of my financial matter to that bank, I was waiting to meet with my relatives of that universe. The goblins had already sent a letter to them. The Greengrass family was a neutral family with significant political influences in wizengamot.

In this British Pureblood politics, you need allies and as an orphan heir of an Ancient House, I needed the protection of House Greengrass. I also had to think about internal Hogwarts house politics. I would be gone to Slytherin house this time and I have no doubt about that.

May be I would get Daphne Greengrass as my greatest ally in Slytherin House politics. That time I would stop Tom and reducing the influence of Malfoy and Nott in Slytherin house would be an important step to cut the supply line of future Tom supporter.

The House of Slytherin respects cunningness and strength and I would show them both. That time I was planning to excel at everything and that includes excelling academically. I had neglected my study in my home universe but in that universe I would use my experience and study everything I could after all it was in knowledge where true strength lies.

 **In other rooms of Gringotts:**

The Greengrass family quickly arrived in Gringotts and they were received by a young goblin.

"It seemed like you received our letter "Goblin director remarked after noticing them.

"Yes, we read it, so where is the kid?" Athena asked the director.

"He was waiting in other room." A young goblin responded her.

"So, he is the new heir of Ancient House of Sayre." Shawn Greengrass broke his silence and asked the goblin the question.

"You can see yourself." The older goblin gave a parchment to Shawn Greengrass.

Daphne Greengrass was feeling curious about Sayre so she joined her parents in reading the parchment. It said

 **Name: Hadrian William Sayre**

 **House: Ancient House of Sayre**

 **Blood Status: Pureblood.**

 **Born: 31** **st** **July, 1980 (Age 11)**

 **Parents: William John Sayre (Pureblood) (Deceased in 1980)**

 **Maggie Tulip Sayre nee Nelson (Pureblood) (Deceased in 1991)**

 **Magical Guardian:** **Shawn Eric Greengrass**

 **Lord of Ancient and Noble House of Greengrass**

 **Athena Jane Greengrass nee Sayre**

 **Lady of Ancient and Noble House of Greengrass**

 **Inheritance:**

 **Heir to Ancient House of Sayre**

 **Heir to Older Magical House of Nelson**

 **Properties and Financial account:**

 **Sayre Manor**

 **Sayre Cottage, France.**

 **Sayre Villa, USA**

 **Nelson House.**

 **Maggies's Pad, Spain.**

 **Cash: 20 Millions 512 Thousands Galleon (3rd in UK)**

 **Other existing magical relatives;**

 **Daphne Athena Greengrass (Second Cousin)**

 **Astoria Elizabeth Greengrass (Second Cousin)**

The whole family was shocked after reading the whole parchment, House of Sayre was an upper middle class family, but it seemed like Hadrian's grandfather made a fortune for Sayre family. Only Blacks & Longbottoms were richer than Sayre family. With that, much fortune House of Sayre could apply for Noble House status.

But the most significant political fact was as a heir of an Ancient House , he would be a force to be recon in wizengamot in coming years may be in House Sayre , House Greengrass would found a new ally

Above all, of this Greengrass, family was glad to find a relative, and they were glad that they would provide a home for this poor boy.

"Are you ready to meet him?" The older goblin asked them.

"I think we are ready to meet him" Athena responded.  
The goblins opened the door and Greengrass family saw a boy with defined check bone, pale skin, straight blonde hair, green eyes who was looking at them.

 **End of the Chapter.**

 **I am feeling very happy after getting your response.**

 **I like to say thanks to for their kind reviews.** **I like to say thanks to Scabbers 1957, Varun, Nickp41, Vi 38, harryislife, Neo, White Eagle 1985.**

 **I also like to say thanks to those people who are following and giving favs to the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

At the sound of door opening Harry looked at the door and here he saw The Greengrass family. A handsome man with black hair in his mid 30s along with a beautiful woman with blond hair also in her mid 30s and a cute girl with blond hair who aged 11 were standing there. For a moment, Harry was thinking about the best way to approach the Greengrass family and at the end, he decided he should show some signs of his newly found pureblood heritage.

"Lord Greengrass it's a pleasure to meet you in person, I hope our houses will found common purpose and we will be able to build up a productive alliance between our houses." He bowed to Lord Greengrass as a sign of respect to Lord of An Ancient and Noble House; he also formally offered an alliance with House Sayre.

Lord Shawn Greengrass was shocked at the formal addressing of him by an 11 years boy. He thought as Nelson family was a small pureblood family with only 160-180 years old history and as a non-traditional and non-residential British family; the boy would not know about British wizarding etiquette. He was also shocked how clams the boy was; normally an 11 years boy would be nervous as hell when he would meet with strangers alone in a room full of goblins.

Nonetheless, he was deeply pleased for getting an alliance offer from Ancient House of Sayre. Ancient House of Sayre by virtue of being an Ancient house would get influence in wizengamot. With the inclusion of House Sayre in neutral fraction, he hoped that they would be stronger rivals with both light and dark fraction in future.

He also recognized that by allying with House Greengrass, the boy also brought himself under protection of House Greengrass.

Last of all as an Uncle figure to the boy, he was pleased the boy was well mannered, resourceful. He felt sad for the boy who became an orphan at the age of 11. Even the law did not required, he would take guardianship of that boy because he knew that boy was the last alive blood relative of his wife's paternal house.

In pureblood culture, family was very important and that includes one's extended family too. He realized that Athena Greengrass was somewhat pleased after getting to know, one of his blood relative and getting the chance to become an aunt figure to the boy.

He was also hopeful that, after getting a cousin both of her daughters would have a chance to become less introverts. Harry had potential to become an older brother figure for Astoria.

In the case of Daphne, it would be complicated, because he was already seeing that boy as a potential match for his eldest daughter. Though he would not influence them in that matter, he would not let his daughter suffer from a loveless marriage.

"It is also a pleasure to meet you, Heir Sayre; I think both of our houses can be benefitted from a productive alliance between us." Shawn accepted the formal offer of an alliance between House of Greengrass & House of Sayre.

Harry's assumption about Shawn Greengrass was nearly cent percent correct, that man was a political animal; he would lead his fraction forcefully and would not hesitate to utilize any chance of increasing his family's political power. However, at the same time that man was a family loving man .He loved his wife and his daughters.

Harry knew Shawn Greengrass would treat him as a nephew, and Harry could certainly say Shawn would be an improvement from Vernon as an uncle.

Harry was happy that, he would get House Greengrass political protection and when he would become Lord Sayre, Greengrass would be his number one ally.

After Shawn, Harry shifted his attention to his wife Athena Greengrass. Harry took her hand and kissed on her knuckles.

"It is a pleasure to meet you too Lady Greengrass, you have to forgive me because I can't find any word in English dictionary that could do justice to describe your beauty." Harry complimented Athena.

Athena was observing Harry from the moment they entered into the room; she was surprised to find that boy knowledgeable about British Pureblood culture. She found that boy knew mannerism.

Athena felt sometimes over the fact that her paternal house had no existing member in UK besides her. She was somewhat glad that they would be magical guardian of that boy. She knew even if the law did not tell her to become guardian of the boy , she would still apply to become Hadrian's guardian because , he is her only blood relative from her paternal side .

The boy would be a handsome man once he would become adult, that boy was blessed with handsome male facial feature of House Sayre but with one exception of his deep green eyes, and she suspected it might come from Nelson family's gene. He was behaving like a charmer.

Athena could clearly say that that blonde hair, green-eyed handsome boy who is an heir of a rich pureblood family would become many little witches' dream man. She would be surprised if she did not get some marriage contract proposal for her nephew. However, Hadrian now her family's responsibility and she would not allow anyone to take advantage of that poor boy.

She also realized that, she would be an aunt figure in the boy's eyes and Daphne & Astoria would have a cousin now and it would help them to grow. However, she would keep an eye on the relationship dynamics between Daphne and Harry.

"It is also my pleasure to meet you young man, you are a young charmer, aren't you? " Athena replied.

Harry smiled after hearing Athena's remark; she would be a great aunt figure for him compared to Petunia.

At last he gave his attention to the cute girl named Daphne, green eyes met with blue eyes, he lowered his mouth to kiss knuckles of Daphne.

"I am very glad to finally meet you Heir Greengrass; I hope we will become great allies within our student life and after that." Harry commented

Daphne was also observing the young Sayre heir and her cousin very closely from the moment she came into that room.

Daphne was planning to play in Slytherin politics with her allies, the sudden appearance of Sayre heir who was same aged as her would clearly add a new dimension in that whole process.

She read the House Sayre's history , almost all of them were placed into Slytherin , and she could tell from the way her cousin talk with her parents that Hadrian Sayre would be a potential Slytherin first year.

She was expecting Hadrian would be an ally to her in Slytherin politics due to kinship and alliance between their families.

She was also happy that she would have a cousin now; it felt weird as a pureblood person for not having a cousin who was closely related.

Hadrian would live with his family, so he would be a part of her immediate family. No doubt, Astoria would be thrilled to get an older cousin who would live with them; she would probably treat him as an older brother figure.

But Daphne was not comfortable about Hadrian as brother figure, she did not knew why , maybe she found that young Sayre heir extremely cute with his blond hair , green eyes , high check bone and charming smile , suddenly she found that, young Sayre heir was making an eye contract with her .

Stop Daphne, she scolded herself for thinking like a hopeless romantic. She should not behave like an average 11 years boy or girl, she was an heir, and she had responsibility to her family. She would have to separate different aspects of her life.

Nevertheless, she conceded the point that Hadrian Sayre was an interesting character. She would keep her eye on him.

"I am also like to work with you to strengthen the bond between our houses." Daphne responded

Harry looked at the Greengrass heir with interest. If he guessed right, her family trained her in pureblood politics. She would expect him as ally in Slytherin politics and Harry would be her ally in their common interest to reduce influence of dark fraction in that house. He was also interested in the role of her cousin, as he would live with her, he knew he would be part her immediate family. Harry did not know the experience of living with family but that type it would be different.

Hadrian's eyes caught Daphne with her blond hair and baby blue eyes with a cute face. Now that complicates things in Harry's mind, he had a mission to complete, he had a vision for Wizarding UK, He was ready play politics with other players but with along with all those important issues in his mind he found his cousin Daphne as extremely cute in not so innocent way.

"Now the formality is over, you could address me as Uncle Shawn and you are welcome to the family." Shawn took Hadrian into a manly hug.

"Ok, Uncle Shawn, but I insist you also have to call me as Harry." Harry smiled and returned the hug.

"Harry, I am very happy to find you, you are now part of our family." Athena added.

"Thanks, Aunt Athena, your words mean a lot to me. " Harry responded.

"I am also welcoming you Cousin Harry, I hope we will build a good relationship as family members." Daphne replied more calmly and emotionlessly than her parents did.

That was interesting Daphne Greengrass was trying to portray water down version of her ice queen image, Harry thought.

Nevertheless, Harry would see how long she could maintain her ice queen image; Harry wanted to build friendship with Daphne along with his cousin status. Because a good friendship is the base of every important relationship, if he wanted her loyalty, then he had to earn her trust and it was only possible in friendship.

 **In Greengrass Manor:**

Harry landed gracefully on the ground. Years of practice had made him to learn how to land properly on the ground when you were transporting via sidelong apparition.

An excited house elf had come to receive them. He was a younger and slightly shorter elf than Harry's favorite house elf Dobby.

"Batty, that is Hadrian, my nephew. You and other house elf would treat him with respect as a member of our family." Shawn introduced Harry to the young house elf.

"Welcome Master Hadrian, Batty would try to help you, whenever you asked him." Batty told Harry.

"I would remember you, whenever your service would be required. " Harry flashed his smile to the young house elf.

After that the Greengrass family plus Hadrian Sayre entered into manor. A beautiful manor reflected rich history of Greengrass family, the portrait of past Lord and Ladies from Greengrass family was hanging on the wall.

"Now Harry it is time to meet with your younger cousin and our younger daughter Astoria Greengrass. " Athena told him about the little girl who was standing beside her father. Astoria Greengrass was the mini version of her elder sister.

"Hello, Cousin Harry, welcome to Greengrass manor." Astoria welcomed him shyly.

"Oh! Thank you, my charming and most beautiful cousin." Harry praised her.

Harry saw the look of irritation on Daphne's face surely describing Astoria as his most beautiful cousin did not impressed Daphne.

Daphne understood Harry was just praising her younger sister, but did he have to add 'most' before describing Astoria as beautiful.

It seemed like her newly arrived cousin was trying to play a mind game with her, however, Daphne was confident about her beauty and she was more than just a beautiful face, she was intelligent, cunning, talented witch who had a determination to rule the country.

"You have to try harder Harry to get under my skin ". She told herself in her mind.

Soon Harry showed his room by a house elf. The room was medium sized not too big or too small. After that, Harry started to think about his next plan of action while sitting on the bed.

Despite a brief description from fate, he still did not know many things about that universe's magical UK, so Harry decided library of Greengrass family would consume significant amount of his time for next few days.

Harry knew because of his experience from his home universe, he would be miles ahead from his fellow 11 years students; it was an unfair advantage in favor of him but one thing Harry learned from his experience that life was full of unfairness. He would use his experience and power to gain influence and to fulfill his mission. That time Tom would be defeated more easily, he promised himself. However, before reappearance of Tom which would happen approximately after few years as fate told him. He would shift his focus on studying and controlling Slytherin house politics for now.

Harry was sure that Daphne would soon introduce him to her potential ally Tracy Davies and Zabini, in his home universe both Davies and Zabini were neutral in the war. He was thinking how to approach them; he knew both of them would judge him before allying with him.

He was thinking about Hogwarts, it was his first real home, where he learned about magical word. The secret passages of Hogwarts were his source of adventure, the chamber of secrets was still a mystery to him. He decided that time he would visit the chamber properly, he did not believe that Slytherin would only hide his pat snake in that large chamber.

He was also thinking about being parselmouth. He did not want to reveal of that skill to anyone for now. He would reveal his skill when it would be necessary. He was planning to become first in his class, he did not want to hide from limelight anymore, and he would use limelight on him for his advantage. He would break the record of both Tom Riddle and Dumbledore in exams.

He was thinking about teaching stuff when house elf Batty appeared in his room and said

"Master Hadrian, Master Shawn is waiting for you in the dining room "Batty notified him

Soon Harry came into the dining room, every member of Greengrass family were already present there.

"Hello Harry come & join us. I hope you are pleased with your room." Shawn told Harry

"Yes, I am very much pleased with my room, thank you very much Uncle Shawn."

Harry expressed his gratitude to him.

"There is no need to say thanks Harry, you are family now." Shawn assured Harry.

"So, Harry, tell me are you excited about Hogwarts. " Athena asked Harry.

"Yes, Aunt Athena, I am very much excited about Hogwarts. It would be a great place for learning and making important connection which would be helpful for me in the later stages of my life." Harry responded.

"Yes, it would be a great place for that, what is your favorite subject Harry." She again asked Harry.

"I have no clear favorite in that matter, but I like DADA little more. " Harry replied with smile while observing Daphne who was listening to their conversation.

"What is your favorite subject Daphne?" Harry suddenly asked Daphne.

Daphne was clearly shocked when Harry suddenly asked her.

"I prefer Charms and DADA little more than other subject."

Daphne replied with confidence.

"So, Harry, we are thinking that we will go in Diagon Alley after tomorrow for buying Hogwarts supply, do you want to go with us." Athena asked Harry.

"Sure Aunt, I will go with you, I am sure it will be a great experience." Harry replied with enthusiasm.

"Uncle, Shawn I am counting on you for the support of my house's noble house status." Harry told him.

" Harry I don't think there is any reason to worry , your house is now third richest house in the whole country and if you give a certain a money for donation , I think your house would easily get Noble status . " Shawn assured Harry.

"Uncle Shawn, I also want to ask you for something else." Harry told Shawn in a serious tone.

"What is it?" Shawn asked Harry.

"Uncle Shawn, I want to apply you as my reagent in Wizengamot." Harry replied

"Harry, are you sure about that, it will be a honor for me but you should not hurry about such important decision." Shawn remarked.

"Uncle you are the only person in UK who I can trust with this kinds of responsibility. You are my family and besides our houses are allies, so I think it is a correct decision." Harry assured him with smile.

 **Next day:**

 **Daphne's POV:**

I was sitting on my friend Tracy's bed. I came here early in the morning. Yesterday was a very eventful day for my family and me. My second cousin Hadrian Sayre was a interesting person. His sudden appearance would make things more interesting in Hogwarts. Still I did not know many things about my cousin .We did not talk much yet.

I was planning to know him better, because he was my family now and he could be a great ally for me. He was a well-behaved boy and he knew about the tradition of pureblood society. He usually acted much more maturely than anyone did from his age. Last night he was talking with my father about currency manipulation in muggle economy. I did not know how an 11 years old boy could know so much about it.

I was planning to talk with him soon about our alliance in Hogwarts, but today I came here to inform my best friend about latest development.

"So, Daphne tells me about your cousin." Tracy had asked me.

"How do you know?" I was clearly surprised after Tracy asked me about my cousin.

"Daphne, every influential pureblood, and half blood family now know about your cousin Hadrian Sayre. Ancient house Sayre's reappearance already creates a great amount of interest among them. Many are speculating that House Greengrass will now lead neutral fraction more strongly against dark and light fraction in wizengamot with the help of House Sayre."

Tracy informed me.

"Yes. I also think our neutral fraction would be stronger with the inclusion of House Sayre." I told her.

"You should tell me more about your cousin. My father told me that, already many pureblood families are planning to send wedding contract to marry their daughter with your second cousin and I can understand why they are doing that. As a super rich young pureblood heir of an Ancient house who is an orphan is a very demandable candidate in pureblood marriage market. "Tracy commented.

I did not know why but I did not like the idea of wedding contract for Harry from greedy pureblood families.

"Father will never approve any of them and I think Harry will also reject any such contract." I inform Tracy.

"I know your father being the magical guardian of your cousin is preventing many families from sending wedding contract. Many of them are speculating that, your father will never agree with any of the marriage contract when he can simply create a marriage contract between you and young Sayre heir who also happen to be the only alive close blood relative of his wife."

"My father will never force me or Harry into a loveless marriage." I strongly protested.

"I know Daphne, but many people don't know that and they think your father must be a fool if he doesn't utilize the opportunity to make Harry marry you. "

Tracy told me.

"My father won't take unfair advantage of Harry for his gain. " I responded strongly.

"Ok, now tell me did you inform your cousin about our strategy to compete with Nott and Malfoy? " She asked me.

"I will inform him today and tomorrow we will visit Diagon Alley to buy Hogwarts supply, you and Zabini can join us and we can discuss more about that." I suggested.

"Oh! I am dying to meet with your cousin; I heard that he is very cute with his blonde hair and green eyes. "Tracy exclaimed

"Now Tracy please become serious and tells me about your visit to France." I told her.

 _ **Chapter end**_

 **I am very happy about the response I am getting from my readers.**

 **I like to say thanks to  
White Eagle 1985,**

 **Tmn67 ,**

 **Harryislife,**

 **Ronin Kenshin,**

 **Pietro99**

 **Guest**

 **Jslee102**

 **Blazeemperor**

 **Varun**

 **Otsutsuki no Yami**

 **Jack riddle**

 **for their kind reviews**

 **I also like to say thanks to all of those who are following my story or giving fav. to my story .**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

 **In the library of Ancient and Noble House of Greengrass:**

After getting permission from Lord Greengrass to enter into the library, Harry found himself into the library of Ancient & Noble House of Greengrass. Harry came here to do some research. The world has significant similarity to his home universe, but at the same times there were many difference between them for instance Lily Evans never born in this universe. If he wanted to face this new magical world then he needed to be properly informed about that.

So soon Harry found himself with old issues from Daily Prophet and a huge numbers of books , some of them about history , some of them about tradition and some of them about other stuffs .

Harry was also feeling the curiosity to know the fate of some persons in that world. At first he started to read old issues of infamous Daily Prophet .He started to read the headlines first. The writing style of this universe's Daily prophet was strangely similar to his own universe's Daily Prophet. Some things never changed even in a different universe Harry smirked after thinking that. The Daily Prophet was filled with gossip , smearing stories and Harry had to become very cautious to determine what is truth and what is simply rumor.

After wasting several hours to read the paper, Harry was able to know some interesting fact about the new universe.

Firstly Albus Dumbledore was able to defeat Grindelwald in a famous battle but it happened two years later compared to his own universe.

Tom Riddle was a half blood student who attended Hogwarts and passed with a high marks but it seemed like in that universe he never opened the chamber of secrets and because of that no student was died during Tom's seventh year and Hagrid was never expelled from Hogwarts .

So the legend of chamber of secrets was more hidden than his own universe. But this universe's Tom was not kinder compared to his universe's Tom. This Tom was just more strategic compared to his universe's Tom. This universe Tom first tried to took over magical UK by publicly claiming himself as Lord Gaunt , but it seemed like Tom lose interest in playing direct political game his pureblood status was in doubt in the extremist pureblood circle . So after one year Lord Gaunt mysteriously disappear from magical UK and his dead body was found after 4 days of his disappearance, but interestingly after five years of the death of Lord Gaunt, a new pureblood extremist who claim himself as heir of Slytherin had emerged and called himself as Lord Voldie with a new face different than, Lord Gaunt.

So it meant that nobody knew the fact that Tom Riddle and Lord Voldie was same person. Harry doubted even Dumbledore of this universe knew the fact. Tom never opened chamber of secrets and Tom was a lone wolf in his Hogwarts years. So it meant that he never got the attention from Hogwarts teaching stuff compared to his universe's Tom.

Later when Tom Riddle became the Lord Gaunt, he and his handful followers were never engaged with any criminal activity. They brought extremist motion in wizengamot but never physically attacked any muggle or muggle born.

He was referred as loony radical in several Daily Prophet stories. He was never able to build a minimum political alliance with even the dark pureblood family. Dark pureblood families were suspicious about his Pureblood status and also found him too much crazy even for them. It was even suspected that a dark pureblood person was behind the supposed unfortunate death of Lord Gaunt.

However, after five years of supposed death of Tom Riddle Gaunt, the magical UK went into an financial and political crisis, the people were anxious about their future. That was the time when a charismatic parseltongue Slytherin heir was finally emerged who claimed to come from Norway to rescue wizarding UK from muggle filth.

Major political figures from wizengamot at first ignored him, but it later proved to be a big mistake. Heir Slytherin did not join wizengamot; his agenda was directly violent towards muggle and muggle born. His radical and violent agenda finally found a big audience among the huge part of the youth from dark political family.

Those youth from dark pureblood family were already suspecting muggle and muggle born for the financial crisis. The Lord and Ladies of wizengamot were busy in playing political chess there and failed to come with a solution for their financial crisis.

Harry also found that many members of the light fraction that time were pushing some illogical radical cultural change, they were not interested in integrating the first generation wizards and witches into British magical culture but they were trying to change the whole culture into something new. They forgot that being in order to being tolerant to new wizarding population, you don't need to insult and marginalize the native culture which have a history and root with this land. They forgot what is meant to be a liberal and become illiberal to their own native culture.

The dark fraction was not any better; they were also not interested in integrating first generation of wizards and witches into a British wizarding society. They were happy to preserve top position of the ministry and some of them were even happy that muggle born were providing cheap labor for some low profile job. They were even not interested in new ideas that will make British wizarding culture popular to non dark pureblood and half bloods. So the once enriched British wizarding culture that could be inclusive were starting to disappear from public life as the number of muggle borns and light purebloods and half bloods were increasing in numbers and proportion . The so called conservative failed to conserve British wizarding culture from its slow decline.

Those youth from dark family became attracted to the simple and violent solution of Slytherin heir to a problem which was very complex. Once the youth of various dark pureblood families were convinced, they started to apply heavy pressure on older generation and with the time the older generation bow down to pressure from younger generation, because those heirs were the future of their house.

And rest of the history was not so different than from his own universe, Lord Voldie formed his loyal death eater and the second British wizarding war of this century was started. One day he attacked the ancestral home of Weasley and for some unknown reason his killing curse backfired when he cursed young Ronald Weasley with that.

Harry was suspecting some kinds of prophecy were also involved in the case of Tom attacking Ron. The death of Ron were also tragic when after few days 50 death eater attacked the ministry where whole Weasley family were came to join official celebration of the death of you know who. The ministry was still filled with many secret death eater and they were also infiltrated in auror force that were in charge of the security of that occasion. Bellatrix Black casted the killings curse on Ron to avenge the demise of her master. Besides Ron, 38 people were killed on that incident including the minister.

The ministry caught several death eaters and they were swiftly given dementor's kiss including Bellatrix Black.

Harry was very much stunned to know the level of cunning Tom had showed he somehow convinced the whole magical UK about his death as Lord Gaunt who was a loony radical. Then after five years he had returned with the new face, new identity, and new personality. He was successful to exploit the economic and cultural anxiety of a section of pureblood youth and directed their anger to muggle born and blood traitors in order to gain power.

Harry thought about whole situation about Tom. He was the only person in this universe who knew Tom and so called you knows who basically the same person is. He could not share this information with anyone for now, because he won't be able to prove and explain the whole thing without answering some uncomfortable question and he did not wanted to answer those questions to anyone.

Harry thought about others in this universe. Hagrid completed his study and now the owner of a shop in Diagon Alley about selling various pet animals.

The Weasley family was shocked after the death of Ron; because of their status as the family of fallen hero they were given financial assistance from the ministry. But now apart from Bill Weasley no other Weasley live in magical UK.

The Weasley family excluding Bill now lives in Australia. Molly Weasley after losing her parents, brothers and her youngest son were not ready to live in UK and she forced Arthur to leave magical UK.

James Potter as fate told him is now living in USA and he is happily married.

Sirius Black was fled from his house at the age of 12 as he did not have the presence and friendship of James Potter in his life in this universe. He was properly disowned by the Black family in that universe. He is now living in France and happily married to a French veela.

Lucky dog Harry thought about Sirius of this universe. Harry was happy that finally Sirius found some happiness in some other universe.

There was no death eater attack on Longbottoms, so both Frank and Alice is alive and doing fine in this universe, Harry was hoping because of that Neville would have a normal childhood.

In Hogwarts Horace was still teaching potion there instead of Snape and Snape was teaching Mind Arts, which is an optional subject in third years in Hogwarts. Snape was never a death eater in that universe and he was a Ravanclaw in his student life. Minerva and Filius Flitwick were teaching Transfiguration and Charms respectively. History of magic was thankfully not taught by a ghost in that universe, it was taught by Jennifer Prince who is incidentally a cousin of both Severus Snape and Liberian Patricia Prince.

In this universe Hogwarts have eight years instead of seven like Harry's own universe. It was done in order to make students more mature before they enter into the job field.

Fudge was the minister of magic in that universe too and Harry had no doubt that he was equally incompetent like his counterpart of Harry's home universe. Fudge was only interested in how to hang on the power and he was also corrupt just like the other Fudge.

The name of Lord Black in that universe was Rodger Black, who was incidentally step brother of Sirius and after death of Regulus and Sirius getting disowned from the family, he was the last male heir of the Black family. After Orion Black's death, he became Lord Black. He had no clear position on anything and he was too busy on enjoying Black family fortune. His son Chris Black will be a classmate of Harry and Harry decided he would keep an eye on Chris Black in Hogwarts.

Remus Lupin was not a wolf in this universe; he was saved by his father from the attack of Greyback and killed the werewolf. Remus Lupin was now representing Noble House of Lupin in wizengamot and he is a strong ally of Albus Dumbledore there.

The last but not the least fact Harry found interesting that there was no Lumos spell in this universe wizards here conjure light from a spell named Lux caligo , incidentally it was a seventh year material and is tough to be learned just like patronus charm . Wizards usually here carry some magical torch which lasts for one year to remove darkness.

It was great news for Harry, because now he will be credited as the inventor of this charm in the near future .It will be great for his public image and will send a great massage to everyone about his magical strength and intelligence. He will wait for sometime before he accidentally invents this charm off course. It will sure make a great headline for Daily Prophet.

Harry decided he will identify the spells which does not exist in this universe and will try to master those spells which is exclusive to this universe.

"Now I had to read some more books about magical theory." Harry told himself.

 **Daphne's POV:**

After returning from Tracy's house I had come to know that Hadrian Sayre was still busy in the library. He was there since the morning and called a house elf for giving him lunch. So my cousin is very studious and a secret book worm, though he behaved differently than your average bookworm.

The boy was still a mystery for me; despite being his cousin, I did not know many things about him. I was planning to talk with him about my strategy in Hogwarts and wanted to know his opinion about it. I will also inform him about Tracy, Zabini, and their meeting in Diagon Alley.

I decided that I will talk with him after dinner and it will be alone in my rooms. Now I decided to study First year DADA books, I was near to finish the first year course of DADA and Charms and I read other subjects. She was targeting to be best in her class and wanted to outshine Malfoy and Nott politically and academically.

 **Dinner time in Greengrass Manor:**

Harry joined with Greengrass family for the dinner. Everyone was present there and various kinds of dishes filled the table, which the house elf from House carefully prepared by Greengrass.

"So, Harry I heard you were busy in library in the whole day, are you a secret Ravenclaw?" Shawn asked with a smiling face.

"I was busy in gathering information about magical UK and studying some first year spells from some very educative book. I must say Uncle Shawn, you should be proud of your family library and I think it properly reflecting House Greengrass rich wizarding heritage. As far as being secret Ravenclaw I just do not read for the sake of read, I read because I believe knowledge is a weapon to achieve the goal in your life. I wanted to use my knowledge for the betterment of me and my close relatives." Harry responded.

Daphne observed that Harry mentioned about betterment of his close relatives. At that moment his only close relatives were the Greengrass family. It pleased her that her cousin is already considering her family as his own and he understood the importance of family in pureblood culture and it made her hopeful that her cousin will be a great ally for her in her's future life.

" You are a perfect Slytherin Harry , one should know how to utilize his / her knowledge in real life and by the way thanks for the compliment about the library but it was mostly my ancestors doing . " Shawn told Harry.

"Harry you are just like Daphy, she also studied a lot." Astoria suddenly told Harry.

"And it is a good thing Tory; you will also need to study just like your sister and cousin in future." Athena reminded that to Astoria.

"So, it seemed like we have something in common, we both want to study in order to achieve knowledge that we can use in some important purposes." Harry told her.

" I think it is a good thing that we have found a common ground here in the matter of studying , I hope we will discover more common ground between us in coming days that will take our understanding into a satisfactory level. " Daphne told Harry.

Harry wasn't surprised about the way Daphne responded. She was maintaining water down version of ice queen, but he was also determined to know the girl behind the mask, the real Daphne.

After the dinner was completed, Harry noticed that Daphne wanted to say something to him. He was already guessing that she will talk with him about upcoming Slytherin house politics.

"Harry will you walk with me for some time, I have something to discuss with you." Daphne told Harry.

"Daphne if you want to talk with me about Slytherin house politics, then I think we should go into a room to discuss that. " Harry was hoping to surprise her by his answer and he was somewhat successful to do that. Daphne was little surprised that Harry was able to guess about the intention of her topic but the look of surprise soon disappeared from her face and the confident Daphne was back in form.

"If you want to discuss it in a room, then I suggest we can do that into my bedroom. " She suggested.

"I have no objection about that, besides I have curiosity to know about my cousin's bedroom." Harry smiled.

Daphne's bedroom was very much organized; the whole room was filled with the color of green and silver.

"Harry I think you already know that, house politics is much more intense in House of Slytherin and if I am not wrong I think both of us will be sorted into House of Slytherin. So I think we should both discuss what will be our political position there and how we can maintain our ground against a rival fraction." Daphne wasted no time to get into the point after entering her bedroom.

"I agree with you Daphne that we should have clear political position before joining in Hogwarts. I think both of us can agree that position won't include following Malfoy, Nott, Parkinson and Moon, but I think we should be patient in our approach, because both of us know that we will be minority at start and many people in that house thought the neutral houses as semi Blood traitor. " Harry cautioned Daphne.

"I know we have long road ahead of us in that matter, because of the polarizing nature of Hogwarts student politics but I think we can put a formidable fight against the dark fraction. " Daphne responded.

"Yes, I agree we will have to be satisfied with only resisting them for sometimes , but if we played our cards right then we will be dominant fraction in the long run ."

Harry told Daphne.

"It seemed like you put a lot of time in thinking about the whole thing just like me." Daphne asked him with curiosity.

"Yes, it seemed like we have a lot of things common between us. Yes I think the path of becoming dominant force in Slytherin will also have to include offering an alternative vision to those students who give a damn about British wizarding culture besides our opposition to Malfoy and his allies. We may not have quantity but we have quality among us, we will have to outshine our rivals in every front. If we have a good massage and real magical and political power to back it, then I think we can turn it around when we will be in our fifth years. "Harry explained to her.

Daphne was also thinking about outshine their rivals but her cousin was right the dark fraction was very powerful in Slytherin house for very long time they will have to have a massage that can resonate other members of their house.

"I am glad that you have a vision for our fraction. I am thinking to introduce you to Tracy Davies and Blaise Zabini when we will visit Diagon Alley tomorrow. I think they will be our important allay in that house. "Daphne informed Harry.

"I have no problem with that, both House Davies and House Zabini are respected house in our country. I want to know about their opinion and suggestion before we can make an effective strategy. "Harry told her.

"Then, it is final that we will meet them in Diagon Alley, tomorrow. " Daphne informed him.

"Ok, now as all the political stuff is over, I want to talk with you Daphne. " Harry told her with a smiling face.

"But you were talking with me even few seconds ago. "

"No I was talking with Heiress Greengrass in the capacity of Heir Sayre, but now I want to talk with Daphne who is my cousin." Harry told her.

Daphne realized that she did not try to know Harry at a personal level .

"Daphne, our houses are politically ally of each other. So , I will be your strong political ally in Hogwarts , but besides all the political calculation , you are my cousin , one of the few people in this whole world who I can call as my kin . I want to know you personally; I want to know who you are behind the political mask. Besides, being your cousin I want to become your friend, because I believe friendship is the base of a strong relationship between two individuals.

Daphne was touched by her cousin words. She did not have any true friend besides Tracy, in the pureblood society it was tough for her to get a true friend and somehow she knew in her heart that Harry had a potential to become a true friend to her.

" I have no problem to become your friend Harry Sayre but , you have to tell me what you most like to do in your free time besides reading . " Harry saw the rare smile on Daphne's face when she was telling him that.

"Then, you should know that I love to do dueling in my free times but I think when I will be in Hogwarts I will visit the various section of castle preferably with a friend. " Harry was looking straight into the eye of Daphne when he told her that.

"Good. I am glad that we will have more common ground as friends about how to pass free times. Now do you want to know some idiotic things Draco Malfoy did when we were kids?" She asked Harry with a smiling face.

"You have no idea, my friend." Harry responded.

 **Chapter end**

 **I like to say thanks to**

 **Hdzulfikar,**

 **Shurukkah,**

 **Ronin kenshin,**

 **Kingdeadfire,**

 **Guest,**

 **Lee498,**

 **magitech ,**

 **Kerbumbo,**

 **Varun,**

 **Outofthisworldgal,**

 **Tmn 67,**

 **White Eagle 1985,**

 **Vi38,**

 **Neo,**

 **Sennybee 98,**

 **Jslee 102,**

 **sara1678,**

 **DarkphoniexLord,**

 **ZeinDarkuzss,**

 **Anarion 87,**

 **jack riddle .**

 **for their kind reviews.**

 **I also like to say thanks to all those readers who are following the story & giving fav. to this story . **


	5. Chapter 5

**At first I like to say thanks to the readers of my story for their responses. This story has already got more than 50 reviews and more than 100 alerts, for me it means a lot.**

 **Chapter 5:**

Harry and the Greengrass clan landed on Diagon Alley from the manor by side along apparition. Greengrass family and Harry was drawing some attention from the public in that area most probably due to the Daily Prophet article which was published today about the reappearance of Ancient House of Sayre in magical UK .

At first, they decided to go into Gringotts. The goblins were as usual busy with dealing with their customer. Greengrass clan and Harry visited the vaults of Greengrass and Sayre family and took the money.

When they were returning from Gringotts, they saw current Lord Black who was arriving Gringotts with his son Chris Black.

Harry was interested in knowing Chris Black will be a wild card in the political equation of Slytherin House. Lord Black was not interested in playing politics, but Harry was hoping that Chris Black will be different in that matter.

After leaving Gringotts, they were waiting for Davies and Zabini family. But suddenly they met with infamous Malfoy family. Lucius Malfoy was arrived in Diagon Alley with his wife and son.

Malfoy family and Harry plus Greengrass family bowed to each other.  
"Lucius it is good to see you here with lovely Narcissa and young Draco. I am hoping your family will enjoy shopping here." Shawn showed formality to Lucius.

"Shawn, I am also very glad to see you here with lovely Athena, Lady Daphne, Lady Astoria and the young Sayre heir. I am also hoping that you people will have a great time in shopping there but for now I am insisting for a quick chat with you alone." Lucius told Shawn.

"Oh! Sure." Shawn responded. Shawn was clearly not pleased with Lucius request, but Shawn Greengrass was a political animal so he could not flatly refused him a meeting with him in public.

So, Shawn and Lucius became separated from their family. Soon Lady Greengrass and Lady Malfoy became engaged in a conversation with Astoria join with her mother and that left Harry, Daphne and Draco alone.

Harry was quietly observing his future rival and he was sure that there was some difference between this universe's Draco Malfoy with his home universe's one . He decided to test the water and started a conversation with Malfoy heir.

"I think we have never met before. I am Hadrian Sayre, Heir of Ancient House of Sayre and I am pleased to meet with you in the person. "

" The pleasure is all mine , Heir Sayre and I am Draco Malfoy , Heir of Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy . " Two boys shacked their hands while directly staring at each other, both boys understood clearly that they will be future rival but both did not want to show it yet.

" If I am not wrong we will be classmate in Hogwarts and I think it will be a great journey for us and I am hoping that we will learn more about each other there . " Harry told him.

"Yes, you are right Heir Sayre, we will be classmate and surely we will meet each other a lot more if we both sorted into the great House of Slytherin. I looked at your family history Heir Sayre and I found that your past ancestors had gone into Slytherin. "Draco told Harry.

"It seemed like Heir Malfoy, you are studying a lot lately. I never knew you were that studious. "Daphne commented.

" We all have secrets Heiress Greengrass and I believe we all desired to be best in what we are doing and you should know House Malfoy always looking to dominate the arena no matter who is our opponents . " Malfoy replied little angrily and his face was becoming little red with anger.

" I like your confidence Heir Malfoy but as your future classmate I will advise you to never take your opponent lightly, who know they might take you in surprise. " Daphne told Malfoy.

" I always take advise seriously from beautiful girls , so I will keep your advise on my mind even though people says sometimes a beautiful girl's intelligence does not match with her great beauty. " Draco told Daphne.

" I think as a Heir of an important house you should not believe what people say about beautiful girls , you should formed your own opinion from your own experiences and I hope Hogwarts will be very helpful to give you that kinds of experience very soon . " Harry commented.

" I think we can all learn from our experiences but Heir Sayre and Heiress Greengrass you should already know that some experiences are very painful to learn . " Draco warned Harry and Daphne.

" We know that Heir Malfoy , but I think you should already know painful experiences also include feeling the pain of losing power and dominance to your rival in front of your eyes ." Daphne responded.

In that moment Lucius and Shawn returned, so the conversation among young heirs had come to an end.

"I have a very thoughtful conversation with you people and I am hoping to see you both in Hogwarts. " Draco told Harry and Daphne.

"We also have a great conversation with you and we are also hoping to see you in Hogwarts . "Daphne told Draco with smirk.

Soon the Malfoy family said good bye to Greengrass family.

After the departure of Malfoys Harry thought about Draco Malfoy of this universe. This Draco Malfoy was somewhat arrogant but he was more diplomatic and somewhat intelligent compared to Draco Malfoy of his universe. So he will be a challenge for him but it won't be enough to stop him.

Meanwhile Harry was impressed with his cousin and new friend Daphne, she knew how to push buttons of Malfoy and how to return the fire. Harry had no doubt that Daphne Greengrass will be a great political strategist in her life. He also thought they make a fine team against Malfoy and his allies.

Harry smiled at his cousin, who returned the favor with a smirk.

"So I suppose you two had a friendly exchange of words with young Draco Malfoy" Shawn asked Harry and Daphne

"Our exchange of words with Draco was anything but friendly. I don't think so." Daphne told her father.

"You two should be cautious when dealing with Draco in school, remember you people will be a minority within Slytherin House. " Athena cautioned them.

"Don't worry Aunt Athena we will be careful about our approach. " Harry tried to assure her .

Daphne was also thinking about their exchange of words with Draco Malfoy, she was somewhat underestimating Draco Malfoy but that boy had became more diplomatic in recent times. She also liked the way she and her new friend and cousin team up successfully against Malfoy. Last night she had a heart to heart conversation with Harry and they came to know more about each other on personal level, still she wanted to know more about her cousin. Hadrian Sayre definitely impressed her.

She was looking for the arrival of Tracy and Zabini impatiently and soon she saw the arrival of Davies family. Tracy Davies came with her parents.

Greengrass family greeted Davies family and Harry also made himself introduced to Davies family.

"Your cousin is looking super cute Daphy. If not for you I would try to become his girlfriend."

" Stop looking at my cousin like you never saw a cute boy in your life and for your kind information he is my second cousin and we have just become friend . " Daphne blushed slightly.

"So he is now your friend Daphy. If I am not wrong he will be your only second friend in your life. I am truly impressed with your cousin for winning your friendship within such short period of time. "Tracy remarked about Harry's and Daphne's friendship.

"Can I have pleasure to be introduced with this beautiful girl, Daphne?" Harry suddenly spoke behind from Tracy and Daphne. After hearing his voice both of the girls turned to saw him.

"Tracy, this is my second cousin and Heir of Ancient House of Sayre Hadrian William Sayre and Harry this is my best friend Tracy Davies from Noble House of Davies. Daphne introduced Harry and Tracy to each other.

Harry kissed the knuckles of Tracy and told her. "It's my pleasure to meet with such a beautiful and resourceful girl like you and you may call me as Harry."

"I am also glad to meet you Harry and I must say you are looking very handsome in this outfit and you may call me as Tracy. " Tracy responded.

"So where is Blaise Zabini?" Tracy asked Daphne.

"I don't know, but he should have here already." Daphne replied.

"I think they have finally arrived." Harry informed the girls by showing them a Italian boy and a woman who was in her early 30s.

Sophia Zabini greeted with Greengrass family with her son, she also tried to do light flirting with Shawn Greengrass which was not appreciated by his wife Athena.

Sophia then turned her attention to young Harry. Harry kissed her on the knuckles and complimented her according to wizarding customs.

"Oh! Thank you my young charmer, I have to say you are becoming a very handsome men and I think you will capture the imagination of huge amount of British young witches when you will become little older. I think if you were few years older than your current age than we might have a very interesting conversation with each other. "Sophia responded while touching Harry's face with her right hand for few seconds.

Harry was slightly taken aback by Mrs. Zabini's action. He was 17 in his home universe but he won't go to tell her that.

Athena was throwing dragger from her eyes to Sophia, at first that lady was flirting with her husband and now she was trying to flirt with her nephew who was an 11 years boy. If Shawn did not hold her back, she might say some unpleasant things to Sophia Zabini.

Daphne was also feeling some anger within her when Mrs. Zabini was flirting with her father and then her cousin and besides anger she was feeling irritation towards Mrs. Zabini. She looked at Blaise Zabini who was clearly embarrassed by his mother behavior. Daphne knew that Mrs. Zabini had a habit to do flirting to handsome and politically powerful men, but Daphne thought she was doing too much of it in that moment .

"We don't have control on when we will be born in the earth." Harry responded.

"Hello, I am Blaise Zabini, Heir of Ancient and Noble House of Zabini. " Blaise intervened in the conversation to basically rescue Harry from his mother's flirting.

"Hello, I am Hadrian Sayre, Heir of Ancient House of Sayre and I am very glad to meet you. Did you buy your Hogwarts supply?" Harry responded.

" Not yet , Heir Sayre , I am thinking about doing that with you people and you can call me as Blaise . " Blaise told Harry.

"Then you can call me as Harry. I will be very glad if you join us in our shopping of Hogwarts supply. "Harry told Zabini.

After that Harry, Daphne, Tracy, Blaise left for the shopping. At first they went to a book store and buy some text books. Harry also bought some books related DADA, Charms and Transfiguration which was not in the text book list. Harry was very much determined to find any new spells which was not existed in his universe and also to find the absence of important spells in this universe which was common in his home universe.

Harry also bought some sixth ,seventh and eighth years textbook of Hogwarts secretly and He was determined to read and practice those spells in room of requirement , because even if he present himself as a prodigy , he still won't be able to give an explanation on why he was reading eighth year Hogwarts text book .

Daphne bought second and third years of DADA and Charms textbook, clearly indicating she was significantly ahead from most of her classmate in those two subjects.

"So it seemed like you were studying a lot lately Daphy, because I am seeing second and third years DADA and Charms books in your hand." Tracy commented after seeing Daphne to buy those books.

"Little extra study will always help you in the school at long run, besides I am planning to do well academically in Hogwarts." Daphne responded to Tracy's question

"In other words you are aiming to become top student in our class." Tracy asked her again.

"It would be nice if I can manage to do that." Daphne simply told her that.

"What about you, Harry and Blaise?" Tracy asked the boys.

"I am simply planning to do well in the class." Harry responded diplomatically.

"It is same for me." Blaise told Tracy.

After that the four of them went to buy potion kit , Potion was never favorite subject of Harry but Half Blood Prince helped him to understand the basic mechanism of Potion . After that the war forced him to learn more about Potion to heal himself from battle. So Harry became fairly decent in the art of Potion for a seventh year student and Harry was sure he will be regarded as prodigy in Potion for a first year. Horace will be excited about it Harry had no doubt. As the Head of Slytherin Horace will play an important role in Harry's student life. Harry was also planning to execute many of his plans with the help of his Head of House.

After that the four of them went into Madam Malkin's shop for the school robes and she was very happy to see her customers. After completing the business there the four of them went into a pet animal's shop which was owned by Hagrid.

Harry was quietly observing the man, who was his first adult friend. He was happy to see this Hagrid was able to complete his education and engaged himself in a business.

Harry soon found this universe's Hedwig and soon bought her from Hagrid. Hedwig had a special place in Harry's heart, she was his companion in his alone days, and she was his connection to wizarding world when he was living with his miserable Uncle and Aunt during the summer break of Hogwarts.

Daphne bought a cat and Blaise and Tracy both bought their own owls. Daphne was happy with her cat because the cat was cute and significant at the same time for her. Blaise and Tracy were also happy with their owls.

Soon four of them came near to a quidditch shop where young kids were seeing discussing about latest Nimbus 2000. Daphne and Blaise was not a big fan of that game so they did not join in the conversation with Harry and Tracy who were engaged in a passionate discussion about quidditch.

After that four of them went into an ice-cream parlor to enjoy some ice creams and discuss their plan of action.

"Blaise and Tracy, I think I already informed you about forming an alliance in Slytherin house." Daphne told Tracy and Blaise.

"Daphne, I think we can be ally in our common interest against the dark fraction in Slytherin. But I should warn you that, we have to be cautious because we are the minority there. "Blaise told Daphne.

"We know that about our minority status, but if we can play our cards right, we may able to become dominant fraction. At first, I think we have to manipulate our head of house; he always wants to collect members for his Slug club. So, I think if we can achieve his good grace, then we will be able to operate more freely. "Harry told his allies.

"Yes, Head of Slytherin is not a big fan of dark fraction, but at the same time he does not want to be confrontational with that fraction in the absence of a strong neutral fraction." Tracy added in the conversation.

" We will have to show our power and influence to other Slytherins and when we will increase our allies we have to show them , that we can protect them and when they will be in trouble . " Daphne reminded them.

"But, you know we can't openly oppose Draco and his allies in front of other house due to house unity. We have to operate within the house. "Blaise informed others.

"We have to increase our strength in number also. What do you people think about Chris Black?" Harry asked for his friend's opinion.

"He is largely mysterious about his political position, like his father and he seemed like disinterested in politics. " Daphne told his cousin.

" It will be a polarizing environment in Slytherin House , so people have to choose a side in that house sooner or later , I want when people like Chris Black choose a side , they choose our side . " Harry told them.

"I think we can all agree that winning undecided people will be crucial for winning dominance in the house. " Blaise told them.

"But, in order to win them, we have to have massage and vision which will include what we will do after Hogwarts. I think we have to show them for respecting and protecting our culture should not include killing innocents , we can show them by integrating new wizarding population into our culture and by diversifying our economy to create more job opportunity for our people we can offer a new beginning for our country . "Harry added.

"I appreciate your sentiment Harry, but it will be hard to that and we will be opposed by both light fraction and dark fraction in the future. " Tracy told them.

"Yes, it will be tough to do that, but doing something big will always be difficult my friend and I think it is the proper time for us from neutral houses to present a vision for UK .The vision forwarded by both light and dark fraction will cause further national decline of our country and death and cultural suicide of our country. I know we won't be active in wizengamot till we become adult. But we can motivate the younger generation for a better vision of the country. "Daphne addressed her friend passionately.

All of her friends nodded in agreement, they were also feeling that something must be done.

Harry was very much impressed after hearing Daphne's speech; she was a born leader just like him. Her sense of responsibility and her affection for country's culture and her ambition for protecting it was very mature compared to her age. Harry's respect for his cousin increased after that.

He was also impressed by Tracy and Blaise. He found them both level headed, resourceful and reliable and they both share a vision with him and Daphne about the future of wizarding UK. He was hoping that in Tracy and Blaise he will also found two friends not only just two allies.

 **Chapter end**

 **At the end I like to say thanks to**

 **Outofthisworldgal,**

 **DemonHunter,**

 **PinkieScootalooSweetieDash,**

 **Guest,**

 **Guest,**

 **Ronin Kenshin,**

 **Thunder Boy,**

 **geetac,**

 **Neo ,**

 **Hdzulfikar,**

 **Kingdeadfire,**

 **Varun,**

 **An advice,**

 **Sennybee98,**

 **colonelguigui,**

 **sara1678,**

 **Vi38,**

 **WhiteEagle1985,**

 **Tmn67**

 **for their thoughtful reviews.**

 **I am also saying thanks to those who is following the story or giving favorite to the story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter6:**

 **In Greengrass Manor:**

On 1 September, Harry woke up early. He was waiting for that day for last one and half month. However, he enjoyed his staying in this Manor. Shawn and Athena were great to him as his Uncle and Aunt. Harry spent a lot of time to learn more about politics. Shawn helped Harry a lot in explaining complex mechanism in wizengamot. He informed him about the members of wizengamot and their position. Shawn also asked him about his interest in quidditch and promised him that, he will gift him a broom in next year.

Athena was surprised to know that Harry knew about cooking. However, Harry was able to enter into the kitchen of Greengrass manor for only one day due to protest from the house elves. The house elves did not like that, young master Harry was working in kitchen. As, it was their working area, they did not like the fact that, anyone else was trying to work there even he was trying it do that only for 2-3 days in a month.

Nevertheless, Harry did not spend most of his time by talking with Athena about cooking. Harry was more interested in learning fine arts of Potion from a talented Potion mistress like her. Incidentally, Harry's desire to learn Potion and his talent in Potion also impressed Athena.

Athena told Harry that, she thought Harry was a prodigy in Potion for a first year. Harry was amused by hearing that types of compliments. Soon, he started to help Athena in her Potion making and became her assistant in making potion. Harry realized that, his knowledge in Potion also further improved by working with her.

Sometimes Harry asked her about House Sayre and Athena usually answered his question happily. Harry found that his Aunt loved her paternal house very much. Harry found that, in past male members from House Sayre had light blue eyes. He also learned about many small things of House Sayre.

Harry also spent significant amount of time with his cousins. Astoria was initially shy around him, but she soon became comfortable around him.

Harry spent time with Daphne by talking about Politics, DADA and Charms books, their childhood, their wands, various spells and their favorite activities in their past time.

Harry also found that Daphne was a subscriber of teen witch weekly. It amused him very much because of her ice queen persona. He had become more amused when the August issue of that paper had his handsome face in their cover page. He teased her a little about that.

However, besides spending time with his relatives, he spent a lot of time in practicing his dueling skill alone. He did not want to explain his dueling skill to his relatives, because at the end of the day he was still an 11 years boy. He also raided Greengrass library many times during the time he was staying in Greengrass Manor.

Nevertheless, he was still waiting for coming into Hogwarts in this universe. Hogwarts was his first home in his home universe. Harry wanted to shock the whole school by his performance, his leadership, his cunningness. For him it would be an interesting ride. He was also looking forward to humiliate Malfoy and his allies systematically in Hogwarts. He was also determined to break records of Tom riddle in first year. He wanted to erase every signs of Tom and breaking his records academically would be a start for him.

Therefore, when the day finally came, he was preparing himself for the journey. He at first took a shower in the rest room. After that, he checked his trunk for final time to make sure that, he was taking everything important with him in Hogwarts.

After that, Harry joined with his relatives in dining room for taking breakfast.

"So, Harry and Daphne the day has finally come for you two to go into Hogwarts. Are you excited for it?" Shawn asked them.

"I am feeling excited at the prospect of passing some interesting time in Hogwarts." Harry replied.

"I am excited, because I love the challenge and Hogwarts will provide many of them for me. " Daphne replied.

"You two should take care of each other in Hogwarts and write regularly to us." Athena told them.

Both Harry and Daphne promised to Athena that they would write to her, Shawn and Astoria regularly.

 **In Hogwarts Express:**

After completing, the breakfast the whole family left the Manor to catch Hogwarts express. Rest of the Greengrass family came to the platform with Harry and Daphne and said goodbye to them.

Soon Harry and Daphne found Blaise and Tracy in the Hogwarts Express. The four of them decided to search for an empty compartment for them. Finally, they found an empty compartment at near end of the train.

Daphne performed locking and privacy charms immediately after they entered into the room.

"So, when Prof. Slughorn will call us to meet with him?" Blaise asked his friends.

"I think it will be within half hour." Tracy replied.

"So, Tracy I think you have a cousin in Hogwarts." Harry asked her.

"Oh! Yes, his name is Rodger Davies and he is a fourth year Ravenclaw. However, we are not so close with each other. Why you are asking me about him?" Tracy asked him.

"At one point, we will need allies outside of House Slytherin. An older Ravenclaw will be a perfect candidate for that." Harry explained to her.

"But, you know other house don't usually befriends with us because of our house's infamous reputation." Daphne told Harry.

"It will be hard at the beginning but eventually, I think we will be able to get some allies from other house."

Harry told his friends in an optimistic tone.

"Malfoy, Nott, Parkinson, and Moon will likely to take leadership of our house's first year as they are the majority." Tracy sounded dejected.

"If our plans work, then, situation may change in next 2-3 years." Harry assured her.

Approximately 25 minutes later, they saw a female prefect was standing outside of their compartment. Daphne cancelled the privacy charm and let her to enter the compartment.

"Prof. Slughorn wants to meet with Daphne Greengrass, Blaise Zabini, Hadrian Sayre, and Tracy Davies." The female prefect told them.

"We will join Prof. Slughorn shortly." Daphne informed the female prefect.

After hearing that from Daphne, the female prefect left the room.

"So, let's join our future Head of House, shall we?" Harry proposed to his friends.

Soon, Harry and his friends found Prof. Slughorn's compartment. Prof. Slughorn welcomed them warmly in his famous Slug club. Prof. Slughorn, the Head of House Slytherin was a cunning person. Through his Slug club, he established connection with influential students. When those members established themselves in various sectors of the society after graduating from Hogwarts, Prof. Slughorn tried to gain favorers from them.

Prof. Slughorn was planning to include Harry and his friends into that club in order to get favorers from them later. However, he did not know that for next few years Harry and his friends would manipulate him to fulfill their vision.

Harry saw apart from them, Prof. Horace Slughorn also invited Malfoy, Nott, Parkinson, Moon, and Black.

Self-preservation was one of the key characteristics of Slytherins and Horace Slughorn understood that well. Therefore, he always tried to maintain a balance between the rival groups.

After addressing Tracy and Blaise, Prof. Slughorn shifted his attention to the cousins.

"If this old man is not wrong, then I think you are Daphne Greengrass and this young man who is standing beside you is your second cousin Hadrian Sayre." Prof. Slughorn addressed them.

"You are not wrong sir; we are deeply honored by your invitation. We are hoping that you will invite us regularly." Daphne responded.

"I am also hoping to see both of you more especially you Hadrian; I am also glad that an ancient has finally returned into UK." Slughorn uttered.

"I am also happy that, The Ancient House of Sayre will again gain a chance to contribute in British Society. Sir, I also bring a gift for you." After saying that, Harry brought a small object from the left pocket of his robe and enlarged the small object by cancelling shrinking charm into a book.

"Sir, this is "Potion Arts in North America", a book about North American techniques of preparing various Potion." Harry gave the book to Prof. Slughorn.

In normal circumstance, Harry would never give any rare book from his family's library to other person as a gift. Nevertheless, apparently, book-copying charm did not exist in this universe and Harry knew how to an make old fake cover page by using some advanced conjuration that needed parseltongue. Therefore, he made a perfect copy of a rare book, which looked exactly like the original book.

Harry wanted to bring himself under the good grace of Horace Slughorn as soon as possible and by giving Slughorn a rare Potion book; he was hoping to accomplish that goal.

On the other hand, Prof. Slughorn was shaking with excitement for getting such rare book as gift and with that, he received the book from Harry.

He knew Hadrian Sayre would be a special boy, from the moment he saw him. Owning this book was a wet dream for every Potion master in Europe because of its contents and rarity in numbers. He was now owner of one of them, he decided from that moment Hadrian Sayre would become a premium member of his slug club.

After 30 minutes, four of them took leave from Horace Slughorn and returned to their compartment. Daphne, Blaise, Tracy were all surprised by Harry's behavior towards Horace.

They did not know that, Harry had a gift for their Head of House Horace Slughorn. "The Potion Arts in North America" was a very rare book about Potion. Daphne knew about that book, because she was the daughter of a famous Potion Mistress. Therefore, Daphne was very much surprised by her cousin's action in Slug Club.

"Harry, I get that, you want to impress our head of House, however, I don't think you should give him a rare kinds of potion book as a gift. This book is very much expensive." Daphne told Harry in a worried tone.

"Daphne I have four copies of that book in House Sayre's library, our ancestors were very keen to collect more than one copies of a book. I do not need four copies of the same book in my library. Besides I will never sell a book from my house's library for money because, it will dishonor my house.

Friends we already know that, Horace Slughorn will be important to implement our vision. Therefore, it was important to impress him. Horace Slughorn loves getting expensive gifts from his students. By giving him that book as gift, I have become one of his favorite students of all time. Besides, I also think, Horace Slughorn will think me as somewhat naïve boy for giving him such expensive gift and therefore, will never suspect me for manipulating him." Harry explained to Daphne.

He obviously lied to Daphne about having four copies of that Potion book. He had only one copy of that book in House Sayre's library. However, he was forced to do that. Harry would not be able to explain her about a non-existing charm and his ability to conjure complex things by using parseltongue when he was just an 11 years old.

Harry felt bad for lying to his cousin. Nevertheless sometimes, you had to make some hard choice to save yourself.

"Harry, now I can understand your reasons behind giving him that book. However, I also think you were showing your ancient wizarding heritage and your rich financial status to other students who were present in the Slug Club that time. "Blaise smirked after telling Harry about his observation.

"You are an observant person Blaise, therefore, I will not deny your observation about my action in Slug Club. " Harry responded.

"I also observed that, some girls from first, second and third years were looking at you with interest in Slug club. So, tell me Harry what is your opinion about that." Tracy teased Harry.

"Now, Tracy you should not become harsh on those poor girls if they were looking at an exceptionally handsome boy." Harry replied Tracy while smiling.

"Harry, you are sounding little arrogant." Daphne was also laughing when she told him that.

"You can blame my Sayre heritage for that." Harry responded.

 **In Hogwarts Hall room:**

Harry, Daphne, Tracy, and Blaise were waiting with other first years for their sorting .All four of them knew that, a sorting hat would sort students according to their ability and characteristics. Harry and his friends were also observing their rival fraction.

As, Harry suspected the appearance of sorting hat was able to surprise many uninformed students. Harry once again heard the song from sorting hat. At the end of sorting hat's song Minerva informed the student that, whenever their name would be announce, they had to come forward and sat on the tool, then, the sorting hat would sort them.

"Abbot, Hannah" Minerva announced first student's name to sort her.

"Hufflepuff" .The sorting shouted after approximately one minute.

After that, Minerva again started calling student's name. Finally, Minerva announced Tracy's name.  
Tracy as expected sorted in Slytherin within 30 second after sitting on the tool. She smiled after that and joined in the Slytherin table.

After some minutes, Deputy Headmistress announced Daphne's name. She moved forward and sat on the tool confidently.  
It took a minute but finally the sorting hat shouted "Slytherin". After that, Daphne joined with her friend, Tracy in Slytherin table and Daphne adopted her's ice queen persona.

Harry saw Malfoy, Nott, Moon and, Parkinson were all sorted into Slytherin by sorting hart. Harry also observed that, Hermione Granger of this universe got again herself sorted into the house of lions. On the other hand, Neville Longbottom got himself sorted into Gryffindor.

Finally, Minerva announced his name and Harry moved forward gracefully and sat on the tool.

"Hello Hadrian William Sayre, you have a curious mind I see. It seems like you are a time and dimension traveler." The sorting hat told Harry.

"Hello to you also my dear old friend. I must say you have the same sarcastic voice like my home universe's sorting hat." Harry responded.

"I will take it as a compliment Harry potter/ Harry Sayre, I see you have a lot of ambition to change the world and I can also see lot of cunningness in you. Therefore, the only house where you belong is Slytherin." The sorting hat shouted the Slytherin part loudly for everyone to hear.

Harry stood up and joined with Tracy and Daphne in Slytherin.

"Hello Sayre, I am Mathew Warrington, the fifth year male prefect for Slytherin welcoming you into House of Slytherin." Warrington welcomed him.

"Thanks, Warrington for welcoming me. I am hoping that, I will be able to contribute into the House of Slytherin." Harry thanked the fifth year male prefect.

The sorting ceremony ended with Harry's friend Blaise Zabini being sorted into Slytherin. Harry, Daphne, and Tracy all welcomed their friend into House of Slytherin.  
Harry and his friends were engaged in some small talks. They were also quietly observing Malfoy and his friends.

"Malfoy is surprisingly quite tonight." Tracy remarked after observing young Malfoy heir. Harry also observed that and it again reminded Harry how this universe's Malfoy was different from his home universe's one.

"Maybe, he is imagining himself as Slytherin king at the end of his fifth years." Blaise told his friends.

"His imagination is rooted on reality for now." Daphne reminded her friends about the present political strength of House Malfoy in Slytherin.

"However, things can always change in future." Harry ended their conversation about Malfoy Heir.

Dumbledore's boring opening speech was also come to an end. Harry was observing the teaching stuff of Hogwarts.  
Albus was watching every student from his position, for a brief moment of time Harry and Dumbledore were staring at each other. Harry smirked at that, he had no doubt that Dumbledore would be his political rival. Harry knew that, Dumbledore's heart in right place but it seemed like he lost the ability to think clearly because of his age.

Harry then observed his old head of house Minerva. She was a tough teacher but she was fair to everyone in his home universe. Harry was hoping that, this version of Minerva would also behave in the same way.

Filius Flitwick was behaving like a happy fellow. Harry was looking forward to Filius's class. He was planning to learn more from Filius that time. Filius was a champion duelist, so he could teach Harry more about dueling. Harry was also planning to invent some charms that did not exist in this universe under the careful guidance of Filius.

was also looking happy in welcoming new students. Harry was determined to become first in Herbology. For a first year student, he was sure that, he would be considered a prodigy in that subject.

Prof. Snape was looking much more different in that universe; Harry also learned that, students did not hate Prof. Snape in that universe. He was considered as the male version of Minerva in this universe who was strict but fair.

Prof. Prince would be definitely an improvement over a ghost as a History's Professor. Harry was hoping to learn some important historical lesson from her classes.

Prof. Sinistra was looking gorgeous in Harry's opinion in her blue robe dress. Harry was sure that in his third year, he would definitely pick Ancient Runes because; he became aware about the importance of that subject in a war.

Prof. Slughorn was conversing with Prof. Vector. Harry was determined to become best in Potion also. Harry was sure that, he further improved his potion skill by assisting his Aunt Athena in Potion making.

On the other hand, Harry never studied Arithmancy seriously in his home universe. However, Harry was determined to learn this subject in this universe. It would be a challenge for him nonetheless.

Nevertheless, Harry's eyes were searching for Prof. Quirrell and when Harry found him, he was shocked. Prof. Quirinius Quirrell was looking much healthier and confident in this universe, but, most importantly, he had no turban on his head and he is a black haired person. Therefore, no Voldemort was existed behind Quirrell's head.

However, Harry decided that, he would keep a close eye on him, because he was still sensing something was wrong with Prof. Quirinius Quirrell.

 **Chapter End .**

 **I like to say thanks to**

 **Hdzulfikar,**

 **WhiteEagle1985,**

 **jslee102**

 **Ronin Kenshin,**

 **jack riddle,**

 **Outofthisworldgal**

 **Exzachly3**

 **SkittelezxBabex146,**

 **Vi38** ,

 **Matecito,**

 **Varun,**

 **DemonHunter** ,

 **Katie837**

 **For their thoughtful review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter7:**

Harry was still thinking about Quirrell, when he entered into the Slytherin common room after the feast. However, he shifted his attention towards his new Hogwarts house's common room. Slytherin house had a slightly different outlook than other houses. Harry definitely liked that new outlook of his house. He was also feeling all the green serpents on the wall were responding to his presence in that room. He felt his parseltongue status would allow him to discover the hidden mystery's of Slytherin House's common room.

Almost all the students of Slytherin house were present in the common room. He knew it was the tradition for older Slytherin to be introduced with their new housemates. The older years generally did not interfere in the internal matters of lower years; however, they always observed their younger housemate's action closely.

"From the older students of House of Slytherin I am welcoming all the new snakes into the best house of Hogwarts. As a first year, you should know that, every other house of Hogwarts despise us, so get ready to be despised by 75 % of students of Hogwarts. House unity in front of students from other houses is necessary for the survival of our house. If you have any disagreement with your housemate, then try to solve it within the house. A Slytherin is known for his/her ambition and cunningness, so show it in your behavior and prove your worth as a Slytherin." Eighth year male prefect Albert Jenkins addressed the first year students.

"Despite being hated by 75% students of the school, we are the best house in the school. It is the house of ambition and you should be all ambitious for doing best in Hogwarts. We are winning the house cup for last five years, so we are hoping to continue that in this year also. I will also hope that, one of you will become first academically in your first years examination. Now, please come forward one by one and tell us about yourselves." Caroline Shaw, the seventh year female prefect told them.

Harry saw one by one first year students of Slytherin came forward and introduced themselves to older Slytherins. Harry also saw that, Daphne and Tracy introduced themselves confidently to the older students. When his turn came, Harry moved forward confidently to introduce himself to the older students.

Harry slightly bowed his head to older students as per wizarding tradition and started to introduce himself.

"First of all I want to say greetings to all of my housemates. I am Hadrian William Sayre. I am a Pureblood and I am the heir of Ancient House of Sayre. As a student, I am hoping to make a significant contribution to this great house that will be remembered in this house even after my graduation." Harry tried to make it clear to the older students that, he wanted to make a long lasting impact in the Slytherin house.

The introduction ceremony in Slytherin common room ended with Blaise's introduction.

"Now, I understand that, all of you are tired and want to take some rest, so without any delay we are releasing all of you from this meeting, good night." The female prefect spoke to first year Slytherin after the end of introduction ceremony.

"Good night, Daphne and Tracy, we will see you both in tomorrow morning." Harry told the girls.

"We are also hoping to see both of you boys in tomorrow morning, good night." Daphne responded.

After saying good-bye to the girls, Harry and Blaise went into Slytherin boy's dormitories. Unlike Gryffindor, dormitory Slytherin, dormitory had only two seats. Harry was glad that, he would not be forced to share the dormitory with someone like Malfoy or Nott.

"So, Harry what you are feeling now?" Blaise asked.

"For now, I am glad to not share the dormitory with Malfoy. I am also feeling glad to be sorted into the House of Slytherin." Harry responded

"Harry what you are planning to do in your free time in Hogwarts? Blaise casually asked.

"I want to explore this castle. I want to discover secrets the passage. I want to talk with various portraits of this castle to know the hidden history of this castle. What about yours?" Harry asked.

"Harry, I want to spend my free time in reading some book about politics." Blaise responded.

"So, Blaise Zabini you are a bookworm who wants to be a great politician?" Harry smiled when he asked Blaise that question.

"Every Slytherins from influential family wants to be a great politician." Blaise simply responded.

"You are right my dear friend, however, I think you will become a great politician one day. Good night." Harry told Blaise.

"Thanks for the compliment Harry and good night to you also." Blaise told Harry.

 **At the same time in Slytherin girl's dormitories:**

Daphne and Tracy were sharing the same dormitory. Both of them were happy to share dormitory with each other. After wearing nightdress both of them were starting to talk.  
"Daphy, why did the sorting hat take so much time to sort you?" Tracy asked.

"The sorting hat was trying to sort me into Hufflepuff; it was saying that, I have loyalty, hardworking characteristics. However, I strictly told it that, I will not accept any other house than Slytherin." Daphne told him.

"You are very loyal to your friend and you work very hard to achieve your goal. I can tell you from my personal experience that, you are very loyal to me." Tracy told Daphne.

"You are my best friend. Therefore, I will be always loyal to you." Daphne told Tracy.

"I know I am your best friend. However, I am suspecting that Harry will replace me as your best friend." Tracy was laughing when she told that to Daphne half seriously.

Daphne knew that, Tracy was mainly joking but she could also sense Tracy was feeling somewhat anxious about their relationship status after the strong appearance of Harry in Daphne's life.

"Tracy, you are my best friend from the age of 5 .You have special place in my life, you should never worry about being replaced by anyone as my best friend. As for Harry, he also has unique place in my life. He is my only close blood relative apart from my parents and sister. He is also living with my family and my parents are his magical guardian. Therefore, he is my family.

Harry also become close to me by understanding me, sharing our experiences, discussing our common passions, talking about small things and studying together in our library. Both Harry and I share a common vision for UK. Therefore, Harry becomes my second friend after you.

Both Harry and you are quite different from each other in nature. So, both of you cannot be compared with each other.

Tracy, both of us did not have any other friend than each other until the last year. Nevertheless, now we have Harry and Blaise as our friend. We have increased our friend numbers from one to three. However, that does not mean, our friendship level will be reduced because of the inclusion of new friends in our life." After assuring Tracy, she hugged her.

"Daphne, what you think about tomorrow's class?" Tracy asked her.

"I am waiting for this eagerly; I am hoping to do well in those classes." Daphne told her.

"Don't worry Daphy; you will do well in those classes." Tracy assured her.

In the morning:

Daphne, Tracy, and Blaise met in Slytherin common room. They did not find Harry in the dormitories or common room.

"Where is Harry?" Daphne asked Blaise.  
"I don't know where he is. When I woke up in my bed, I saw his bed empty." Blaise told her.

Suddenly they saw Harry was entering into the common room from outside.

"Harry, from where you are coming now?" Tracy asked him.

"I do some physical exercise every day after waking up from my sleep at 5.30 am."

"Why you wake up so early in the morning and doing those physical exercise." Daphne asked him with confusion.

"First waking up early in the morning is obviously beneficial to your health. It make you healthy and by doing physical exercise regularly you can achieve physical fitness. Physical fitness will strengthen your magical core and physical fitness will give you mobility in the duel.

You don't need to cast a shield charm and spend your magical energy when you can just move away from the path of the curse which is casted for you." Harry explained to his friends.

"Wow! Harry, you know so much about physical fitness and its benefits. However, I think you can also use your physical fitness to build up your body and attract young witches after few years." Tracy teased him.

"Will you be among the witches who are going to be attracted by me after few years" Harry teased her back.

"I would be among them but I don't hit on those men who will be already taken by other women." Tracy smirked.

Harry looked confused after hearing this. Blaise were silently smiling after hearing that from Tracy.

After 10 minutes four of them went to Hogwarts dining room for breakfast, they moved to near end of the Slytherin table. They also saw Malfoy, Nott, Moon, Parkinson, Goyle, and Crabb were sitting in middle portion of the table with other year's leadership.

Harry was observing that, how Malfoy was influencing other year's leaders. He was using full might of House of Malfoy on them. It seemed like the combined might of House of Malfoy, Nott, Moon, and Parkinson were enough to get some respects from upper year's leadership.

Harry was determined that, one day he and his friends would replace Malfoy, Nott, Moon, and Parkinson in his year's Slytherin leadership.

 **In Transfiguration classroom:**

Harry and his friends went to attend their first class in Hogwarts in Transfiguration classroom. Harry was feeling somewhat excited to attend his first class in this universe. Harry and his friends sat in a separate table in the classroom from other Slytherins.

As usual first year Slytherins and Gryffindors were looking at each other angrily. Harry found that, whole thing between two rival houses rather childish. Harry also saw that, a cat was sitting on the chair of Transfiguration Professor. Harry was smiling silently after seeing Minerva in her cat form again. Just like, Harry's home universe the cat slowly transformed into the human form of Minerva.

Just as Harry expected, every other students were shocked to see the transformation of their Transfiguration teacher.

"As your Transfiguration teacher I am welcoming all of you into your first ever Transfiguration class in Hogwarts. Transfiguration is a noble art of magic. It needs your imagination and will power along with your spelling movements and uttering of spells." Minerva started to give lecture to the students.

Harry was observing Minerva's lecture and he was impressed with this universe's Minerva performance as a teacher.

"Now, who can tell me about three exceptions in Transfiguration?" Minerva asked her students.

Hermione Granger raised her hands and gave a answer which was completely similar to first year Transfiguration text book. Harry realized that, Hermione was only memorizing the answers from her textbook blindly. She was not trying to crosscheck the answer from textbook with other reference books to get a better answer. She was also not trying to understand the actual meaning of various theories.

Harry knew that, you could never become a truly knowledgeable wizard or witch if you did not try to understand magical theories and crosschecked them by various sources. In Harry's opinion memorizing answers of various theories could give you a good grade to a certain degree but you would never able to apply those theories in your real life if you did not understand those theories.

Minerva again asked another question about Transfiguration and that time she let Moon to answer the question. Hermione looked very sad for losing chance to answer the question. Harry felt very annoyed by her attitude.

After theory lesson, Minerva told the students to be ready for their first practical lesson of Transfiguration. The task of the Transfiguration practical lesson was turning a matchstick into a needle.

"This is show time; I have to show them now." Harry told himself. After that, without any delay Harry moved his wand and turned the matchstick into a perfect needle with Slytherin's monogram within five seconds. He did this whole thing silently also to make it more shocking to others.

The whole class was stunned including Minerva was stunned after Harry's performance. Daphne, Blaise, and Tracy all were looked shocked to see Harry's performance.

Malfoy and his allies were also shocked to see the brilliance of Hadrian William Sayre. They never knew that, Harry was so much talented in the arts of Transfiguration.

Minerva was also very impressed by young Hadrian's performance. Hadrian transfigures the matchstick into needle within 5 seconds with Slytherin monogram and he had done the whole thing by casting the spell silently. Minerva was sure that, Hadrian William Sayre was a prodigy in the art of Transfiguration.

Hermione was clearly jealous by Harry's performance because she finally found someone who was much more talented than she was and she did not know how to react with that newly found fact.

"That's great Mr. Sayre, take 20 points for Slytherin. How you do that so easily?" Minerva asked Harry.

"Professor, I have just followed your advice and imagine the matchstick as a needle which belongs to Slytherin house and then use my will power to achieve that by accurately moving my wand while casting the spell." Harry told Minerva.

Harry obviously lied to Minerva about moving his wand accurately and using his willpower to transfigure the matchstick. For Harry who studied for six years in Hogwarts, researched extensively for two years about various parts of magic and was the most powerful wizard of his generation, transfiguring a matchstick was too easy. He could do it without using any wand. Therefore, moving wands accurately was not needed to cast the spell. That spell was also too easy for him to use any significant amount of will power.

However, he could not reveal all of his secrets without raising some tough questions and giving a teacher some, credits for his performance could always be useful for future.

"But, how can you cast the spell silently?" Minerva asked him again

"Madam, I always try to cast a spell silently at first, if I can't perform the spell silently then, I utter words to do that. I always think if you can cast a spell silently then there is no need to shout the spell." Harry told Minerva with an innocent face.

His answer again shocked Minerva. In Minerva's mind, Harry was already the most talented student in Transfiguration after Albus. She was feeling very much excited for finding such talent.

"You all see how Mr. Sayre has completed the transfiguration. Now it is your turn to do it and you Mr. Sayre try to transfigure the needle back to matchstick." Minerva told her students.

Harry again wasted no time and completed the task in a record time. After that, Minerva assigned Harry to transfigure a quill into a parchment, a parchment into quill, a matchstick into a button, a button into a matchstick, a needle into a quill, a quill into needle, a parchment into button, and a button into parchment.

Harry completed all the tasks within 5 minutes. Meanwhile Daphne was successful to transfigure the matchstick into a needle but it was not as sharp as Harry's needle and she shouted while casting the spell. All the other students were struggling to complete their task.

Minerva gave Harry 50 points for all of his completed tasks and Daphne 10 points for completing her task.

Harry then, decided to help Tracy and Blaise who were still somewhat shocked about Harry's performance. After 10 minutes, both Blaise and Tracy completed their task. Meanwhile, Daphne also transfigured the needle back into the matchstick. Minerva gave Daphne, Tracy and Blaise 5 points for their works.

Minerva was clearly impressed with Daphne's performance also. Normally no students were able to complete their tasks in the first class. However, after finding a super prodigy in Harry, Minerva also found a prodigy in Daphne and two talented students in Tracy and Blaise.

At the end of her class, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy were also able to transfigure the matchstick into needle. Daphne was also able to transfigure the quill into the parchment. Minerva gave Daphne 5 points and she gave 3 points each to Draco and Hermione.

"I am very much pleased with all of your performance. Now you are all required to write 10-inch parchment about the theories and applications of matchstick to needle transfiguration." Minerva told her students.

"Mr. Sayre and Ms. Greengrass please stay here for few minutes. I have something to discuss with both of you." Minerva told Harry and Daphne to stay while other students were living the classroom.

After all the students left the classroom, Minerva started to talk with Harry and Daphne about their performance in the class.

"Mr. .Sayre you are truly exceptional in Transfiguration. You are clearly way ahead of your classmates except for Ms. Greengrass. I think 1st year Transfiguration practical tasks will no longer be a challenge for you. Therefore, I am willing to test you with second year transfiguration practical tasks. What do you think about it? Minerva asked Harry.

Harry was obviously not worried about second year Transfiguration practical works. However, he would love to have some practices on her class.

"Madam, I think it will be a great for me. I love Transfiguration; it makes me a believer of endless possibilities of magical world."

Harry told her with excitement in his voice.

"I am pleased to see your passion for Transfiguration Mr. Sayre. I will also like to see your theoretical work about those transfigurations." Minerva told Harry.

"Ms. Greengrass. I am also pleased to see your depth of skill in your practical works. I want to test with you more than two practical tasks of 1st year transfiguration. I have no doubt; at the end of this year's Transfiguration class, you will be close to complete the second year Transfiguration practical works." Minerva praised Daphne.

"Thanks for giving me such opportunity madam; I will try to never disappoint you." Daphne told Minerva.

"I am hoping to see your good performances in my future classes also. You can now join with your classmates." Minerva told them.

After taking leave from their Transfiguration teacher both Harry and Daphne joined with their friends Tracy and Blaise who were waiting for them outside of the Transfiguration classroom.

"So, Harry, do you want to tell us something now." Daphne asked him. Harry felt all of his friends were looking at him with curious face.

"Ok, I may be little skilled in all the first year subjects and by the way Daphne you also did not tell us about your talent in Transfiguration." Harry told Daphne.

"Oh! Harry please stops trying to be humble. It does not suit you and Daphy, Harry also has a point about your performances in Transfiguration." Tracy addressed both Harry and Daphne.

"I don't want to publicize my skills outside of class and I also don't think we should talk too much about each other's magical skills when we are spending time with each other." Daphne told her defensively.

"It is same for me, Tracy; I have become friends with all of you for less than two months. Therefore, I do not want sound too much arrogant about my skill to all of you and in friendship; I do not think we should give too much importance to each other's magical skill while we are talking with each other as friend." Harry told to her.

After their short chatting session, four of them went for their next class, which was History of magic. Prof. Prince was definitely an improvement over ghost professor of Harry's home universe.

After graduating from Hogwarts, Harry tried to gain some knowledge about wizarding UK's history and it fascinated him. Harry realized then, history of magical UK was more than Goblin's war. Those history lessons made Harry proud about his nation and forced him to think beyond light and dark. He wanted to get rid of Voldemort in order to build a modern British magical society, which had its roots firmly on history.

Harry was able to give a good controversial answer to Prof. Prince's question about British ancient magical tradition and festivals. Harry told the class how the neglecting and insulting of native tradition and culture in the favor of promoting muggle religious festivals in the name tolerance made the integration of first generation wizards in British magical society almost impossible and that type of attitude was leading to slow cultural death of British magical culture.

Harry also told the class that, in order to become tolerant about a foreign culture one does not need to marginalize and insult their own native culture. He also told them he did not think that, doing violence would restore British culture. He told them, the emergence of Dark lords in last two centuries had only brought death and sufferings for the people and reduced wizarding population of UK.

Prof. Prince was highly impressed with Harry's answer. She might not agree with him 100% on everything he said. However, she liked the fact that, Harry showed maturity beyond his age. She also liked the fact that, how he presented his point in a clam manner. Prof. Prince also liked the fact that, despite being a rich pureblood himself, Hadrian Sayre talked against dark lord and importance of integrating first generation wizards and witches into the mainstream British magical culture.

On the other hand, Harry knew that, his answer would create controversy among students; however, he thought, it would be a better way to publicize his groups vision to all those students who were searching for an alternative, who valued and loved their native culture , nevertheless hate violence and killings.

Therefore, Harry once again became center of attention of the class after Transfiguration class. After History, class there was a break for 1 hour. Therefore, Harry and his friends were sitting on a couch at one corner of the Slytherin House.

They were clearly observed by the rest of the Slytherin first years. Harry and his friends were expecting these types of extra attention from other first year snakes after the incidents of Transfiguration and History classes.

"It seemed like Malfoy, Nott, Moon, Parkinson have become dejected by their performance in Transfiguration compared to our performance." Harry commented after observing their rival group.

"It seemed like they are more dejected by their performance compared to mostly yours and partially Daphne's performance." Tracy replied.

"You should not forget that, both you and Blaise completed your tasks at least 10 minutes before Draco did. You also know that, Nott, Moon, and Parkinson all failed to complete their tasks in the Transfiguration class." Daphne told Tracy.

"I think we are on the way to establish that, our fraction is stronger than their fraction in terms of magical power." Blaise told his friends.

"I think, at the end of first week, we will be able to establish our fraction as the stronger one among Slytherin first year in terms of magical power and it will shake their power structure." Harry commented.

"I think we should also practice our spells separately from others in a secret room." Harry further added.

"So, Harry you want to mentor us, I have no problem about that, however, where we will get a secret room for practicing spells?" Tracy asked Harry.

"I think, as we are friends, we should always help each other and to answer your question, I have already found a room for us for practicing spells separately and it is called Room of Requirement." Harry commented.

 **Chapter end**

 **I liked to say thanks to**

 **Outofthisworldgal**

 **Ronin-Kenshin**

 **Hdzulfikar**

 **Sara1678**

 **SkittlezxBabex146**

 **Varun**

 **Guest**

 **Tmn67**

 **jack riddle**

 **Jmood**

 **jslee102**

 **WhiteEagle1985**

 **Imaginary-world-3101**

 **Sennybee98**

 **Neo**

 **shiv123**

 **Guest**

 **Matecito**

 **Chuffers244**

 **Lee498**

 **DarkPheonixLord**

 **For their thoughtful reviews**


	8. Chapter 8

**At first, I like to say sorry to my amazing readers for late update. I am currently busy with my M.S. midterm exam. Therefore, I will not able to update this story regularly like before.**

 **Nevertheless, I am promising to you that, I will try to update this story at least once in a week.**

 **At the end, I want to say thanks to all my reviewers for helping this story to cross 100 reviews, please continue to give your reviews to this story, it means a lot for me.**

 **Chapter 8:**

Harry was once again forced to tell lies to his friends. He obviously could not tell them about his experience with room of requirement in his home universe. Therefore, he told them that, a Hogwarts portrait helped him in that matter. Daphne, Blaise, and Tracy were surprised to hear that. However, they were feeling excited to see room of requirement.

When four of them had just reached outside of the room of requirement, Harry's friend were surprised to see a solid wall there.

"Where is the room, Harry?" Tracy asked Harry.

"You have to feel in your mind that, it is necessary for you to have access into this room." After responding to Tracy, Harry closed his eyes to feel the necessity of using the room of requirement. After few moments the room of requirement opened slowly for harry and his friends.

Daphne, Tracy, and Blaise were all happily surprised after seeing the mechanism of opening of that room. The room of requirement resembled to a fine dueling room. It had stage for dueling, it had several dummies for dueling practice, and it had several couches for resting during dueling.

"Wow! Harry this room is looking so cool; it has all the dueling facilities. I think we will be able to pass some exciting moments by dueling here." Blaise exclaimed happily. He was obviously impressed after seeing the utility of that room.

"I have to agree with you Blaise, it is a very cool dueling room for practicing new spell. I am feeling very much happy to have this room for ourselves." Tracy added.

"This dueling room is even better than the dueling room of our manor. Harry I must say you are a great finder for finding this room." Daphne was also feeling very much happy about that room. She was also hoping to use that room as a meeting room for them.

Harry on the other hand was pleased to see the happiness and excitement in the faces of his friends after seeing the room of requirement. He was also hoping to use that room for spending some quality times with his friends besides practicing spells with them.

" I am also feeling very happy for finding this room, however, it is not just a dueling room , this room is really unique my friends , this room can change itself according to your requirement, that is why it is called as room of requirement . This room can also provide you various goods apart from foods." Harry told his friends in a dramatic fashion.

"Wow! Harry, this room can do all of that?" Daphne again asked Harry. Her mind was calculating the endless utilities of this room.

Harry decided to give a demonstration about that room's potential. He again closed his eyes and after some moments, the room of requirement was converted into a mini version of Slytherin common room.

As Harry expected, all of his friends were shocked to see the mini version of their common room in that room. However, Harry was not finished; he wanted to shock them further.

Daphne, Tracy, and Blaise were all stunned after seeing the appearance of several money pouches in that room out of nowhere.

"You see Daphne; this room is capable of doing all of this." Harry smiled after telling her that.

After that, all four of them spent sometimes together in that room, while discussing about several utilities of the room of requirement. At the end, four of them decided to explore that further in their future.

Soon, four of them left room of requirement to attend the potion class of their head of house. Harry knew that, it was another chance for him to impress Prof. Slughorn further. Harry knew that, he was already in the good book after gifting him a rare book. Harry wanted to prove himself as a prodigy in front of Prof. Slughorn.

Harry and his friends entered into the potion classroom. They were sharing potion class with Gryffindor. Hermione Granger was giving him some death glares along with some of her classmate. Harry again felt disappointed with her.

Harry was also feeling that, in this new universe he would be never able to become friend with Hermione. Despite her bossy attitude, she was an important part of his life in his home universe. However, Harry knew that, he had to accept that new reality about Hermione. Besides, Harry was happy to find new friends in this new universe.

Prof. Slughorn finally entered into the class wearing an expensive robe. Harry had no doubt that, that expensive robe was also a gift from a former student of Slughorn.

"Hello, students I am Prof. Horace Slughorn your potion teacher and I am welcoming all of you into my class. Many of you may not find the art of Potion as an exciting subject. However, I can tell you that, the art of potion is involved in every aspects of a wizard or witch's life. I am hoping to find some young fine potion master or mistress among you. Now, who can tell me about the types of potion?" Slughorn started the class.

Slughorn also asked some other questions. Harry answered most of them. He also tried to include his own thought in those answer. Prof. Slughorn was very much excited after observing Harry's depth of knowledge in theoretical part potion. After that, Prof. Slughorn assigned students to make basic nutritional potion.

Harry collected the potion ingredients and started his works. Harry was completing every step carefully. However, as Harry had a decent knowledge about potion from his home universe and had experiences of potion making as the assistant of Athena, he was able to complete each step of potion making much more quickly than any other student did. He also tried to apply some methods he learned from half blood prince book in making nutritional potion.

His potions turned into perfect grey color within 5 minutes, which was indicating that, he was able to complete the process of nutritional potion making. He presented his perfect potion on the table of his head of house.

Every other student was shocked to see, how quickly Harry was able to complete his potion. Many of them staring at him in awe as, most of them did not even complete one third of their potion making process. After seeing Harry's brilliance in Transfiguration and History of magic students were already seeing Harry as an exceptional student. However, Harry's potion making skill made them feel they were seeing next coming of Dumbledore.

Prof. Slughorn was also surprised to see the brilliance of Harry in potion making. No students in his long teaching career were able to make that potion within such a short period. He was also little shocked to see the perfect grey color of Harry's potion. Usually only an adult potion master had the ability to produce the perfect grey colored basic nutritional potion, however, Harry was able to do that only at the age of 11. Prof. Slughorn was feeling super excited after finding such a talented student of potion making in the form of Harry.

After giving him a rare potion book, Harry was already in the good book of Prof. Slughorn, but, after finding Harry's raw talent in potion, Harry became his all time favorite student and he was very much interested in mentoring that talented boy.

"You are a genius my boy, the potion is perfect, take 25 points for Slytherin. How you are able to do that so quickly." Prof. Slughorn asked Harry in a curious voice.

Harry was enjoying the praise from Slughorn. His plan to gain trust and confidence of Slughorn was working perfectly. Harry also decided that, he would accept mentorship of Slughorn as it would be beneficial to him both educationally and politically.

However, Harry decided to answer Slughorn's question as little clueless boy.

"I don't know sir; making potions comes naturally to me, besides I was helping Aunt Athena in potion making in the summer, so I guess it also helped me in improving my potion skill." Harry responded with a humble face.

Slughorn was also pleased to see the humility in Harry.

"So, I guess you are gifted in potion making." Slughorn smiled after saying that.

Daphne was next to complete her potions. Slughorn was also pleased to see her potion. He was practically beaming with joy after finding another talented student in potion making. She took only 12 minutes to complete her potion; her timing was among top five in Slughorn's whole career. The quality of her potion was also very high considering the fact that, she was just an 11 years student.

"Take 10 points for Slytherin, Ms. Greengrass for your great potion making ability. I know Athena is very talented in potion making and after seeing Harry and yours talent in potion making, I am feeling good potion making skill run through your family." Slughorn excitedly told them.

Daphne was happy to hear praise from Slughorn. Before coming to Hogwarts, she was planning to become best in every class. However, she understood that, her cousin is a super prodigy; therefore, she might not get a chance to become best in the class. Nevertheless, she did not feel any jealousy for Harry. She did not despise anyone simply for his/her talent and Harry was a very good friend and family to her. She was just happy to impress teachers in classes by her performance in the class.

Daphne was feeling glad, because Harry took initiative to practice spells together. She knew it was more like Harry was trying to mentor them. Nevertheless, she did not have any problem about learning from a more talented student.

She was also aware about the significance of making Slughorn to like them in context of Slytherin house politics. She was feeling glad that, finally she was also able to become one of the favorite students of her head of house. She was hoping to get a mentorship from Slughorn.

Slughorn was also deciding to mentor Harry and Daphne in Potion. In his opinion, both Harry and Daphne would become powerful wizard and witch in few years with immense talent in Potion. He was expecting to get many favors from them.

After 20 minutes, Slughorn told the students to come with their potions. Slughorn approved the potion of Blaise, Draco, Nott, Tracy, and Granger. However, Slughorn was feeling disgusting after seeing the potion of Longbottom, Dean, Parkinson, and Goyle.

Slughorn told the students to write a parchment about the utility of basic nutritive potion, he also told them to choose a potion partner for rest of the year, as potion course of the rest of the year required a potion partner.

Slughorn also offered mentoring to Harry and Daphne in potion. Both of them accept their head of house offer gladly. They told him about their desire to learn more about the fine art of potion.

After that, both of them took leave from Slughorn and joined their friends in the Slytherin house common room.

"Harry you told us, you are a prodigy in the subjects that is related with wand, however, I am seeing that you are also an expert in potion. I also did not know you are that good in potion Daphne." Tracy commented.

"What can I say; I guess I am also blessed with good potion making skill that is running through Sayre blood." Harry responded.

"I am not so sure about it, Harry; my mother is the first witch or wizard with Sayre blood who is showing excellence in potion in centuries. House Sayre is known for its member's excellence in Charms." Daphne told Harry.

Harry was cursing himself for not reading House Sayre's history in detail and he decided that, he would read more about House Sayre's history as early as possible.

"You have to forgive me my dear cousin for not studying House Sayre's history in detail. So in that case, I guess my skillfulness in potion may have come from some kinds of recessive genes of House Sayre." Harry told Daphne.

"What is recessive gene?" Tracy asked curiously.

After that, Harry started to explain them about muggle biology about human genetics. They were all surprised by Harry's knowledge about muggle science. Harry simply told them, knowledge should be acquired regardless of its origin. He also told them appreciating culture of other people did not include neglecting of native culture.

After 30 minutes, Harry and his friends left their house common room for Hogwarts hall room to take their lunch. They sat at the edge of Slytherin table like previous day. Nevertheless, Harry and his friends were also getting increasing attention from rest of the Slytherin, which included upper year leadership of Slytherin house. It seemed like Harry and his friend's performance in the classes reached to the upper year Slytherin quickly.

Harry and his friends were obviously pleased by that development. They were feeling that, finally tide of power in Slytherin in their year was slowly turning in their favor though the speed was very slow.

"Guys our planning is working looked at the upper year Slytherin leadership; they were looking at us with renowned interest." Harry commented.

"Yes, they were now realizing where the talent of Slytherin first year lies. Did you see the face of Lilith Moon in the potion when you completed your potion task?" Blaise asked Harry.

"Yes, she was looking like a stunned person." Harry responded.

"You should be careful Harry; Moon is now looking at you with some funny face. It seemes like she is developing a crush for you." Tracy warned Harry but she was also looking at Daphne when she was giving Harry the warning about Moon.

Daphne decided to give a death glare to Moon after hearing about Moon was feeling towards her cousin from Tracy. She did not like Moon from their childhood, because she found her shallow. As expected, she found Moon was staring at Harry with somewhat dreamy face.

"She is cute, by the way." Blaise commented.

"It seems like you forget to add the words like selfish and shallow while you are describing her." Daphne told Blaise in somewhat bitter voice.

"Yea she is selfish and shallow but you can't deny the fact, she is a cute girl." Blaise told Daphne.

"I did not know that, Blaise Zabini has a crush on Moon." Daphne told him.

"I don't have any crush on any girls. However, I can appreciate when a girl is looking cute and for the record, I can say that you and Tracy are looking cuter than she is." Blaise commented.

"It seems like Blaise you are trying to save your ass from the girls. However, I don't judge a person only by his/her looks and when I will choose my girlfriend it would not be based on just her looks, it will be also bases on her intelligence, vision, goals, and her view about relationship." Harry told his friends.

Daphne nodded her head in approval after hearing Harry's opinion about relationship. She was impressed about Harry's attitude. He was behaving like a mature person despite being just 11 years old. Daphne was also feeling some kind of fascination about her cousin. However, she would not confess it to anyone.

On the other hand, Harry was little surprised when Tracy told him about Moon and her little crush on him. Harry also agreed in his mind with Blaise about Moon being a cute girl; however, he did not want to irritate Daphne by praising her childhood rival. Nevertheless, Harry truly believed what he said to Blaise about relationship and choosing girlfriend. Therefore, he could not imagine himself with a girl like Moon who is selfish to the core and only interested to stay with you in your good time.

However, he was clearly seeing himself with a girl like Daphne, with whom he shared his values and vision for future for Britain. He also thought Daphne as the cutest girl in Slytherin first year. Nevertheless, he would not ask her out until the end of their third year because; they are still just 11 years old.

After thinking about Daphne, Harry moved his attention to teaching stuff, he was sure that, the news about his performance in classes was already reached to the rest of teaching stuff. His thought process was not wrong; Harry noticed that, Dumbledore was looking especially at his group. At one point, Harry caught Dumbledore looking at him, Dumbledore smiled at him and he returned it with his own small smile. Harry knew that, after learning from his teaching stuff Dumbledore would keep an eye on his groups especially on him and Daphne. The old wizard was clearly calculating about Harry and his friend's prospects in influencing magical UK in future.

Harry was also happy about getting mentorship from Minerva and Horace, they were excellent teachers, and Harry was looking forward to learn something new from them. Harry was also looking forward to impress Filius in his Charms class and Sprout in Herbology class.

However, he was waiting most anxiously to attend the class of Quirrell; he wanted to observe the difference between that Quirrell and his home universe Quirrell. He was sure that, that new Quirrell would be more confident than his home universe one. He also wanted to see if Quirrell could demonstrate any new spells in the class.

At last, Harry shifted his thought at the chamber of secrets; he really wanted to explore the chamber in this new universe. It would be a perfect place for him to practice some advance spells alone. He was also hoping to find some hidden room in the chamber of secrets. He would be very much happy if he found a secret room with books that was written in parseltongue in the chamber.

After completing their lunch, the four of them went to write about their first day in class to their family. Harry wrote that about his sorting into Slytherin, he told Shawn and Athena about his observation of first year Slytherin, teaching stuff of Hogwarts except Quirrell. He also informed them that, he and Daphne were looking after each other.

At the end of his letter, Harry asked his uncle and aunt about what is happening in outside of Hogwarts. Harry asked Shawn about latest issues of Wizengamot and Athena about some tips regarding different types of nutritional potion. He also did not forget about his sweet cousin Astoria, he told her about different portraits and ghosts of Hogwarts. He also promised her that, he would write regularly to her about Hogwarts.

Daphne on the other hand, told her parents about her performance in the class .She also told them about Harry's great performance in the classes. She informed them about getting mentorship from Minerva and Slughorn. She also told her parents about her practicing spells with her friends in a secret room of Hogwarts. She also told her sister about her opinion in regards of latest issue of young witch fashion.

 **In Greengrass Manor:**

Shawn and Athena was discussing about some family issues when they got the letters from Harry and Daphne. Astoria also joined her parents in reading her sister and cousin's letters. Astoria left the room after reading their letters. She was feeling happy after knowing many amazing things about Hogwarts.

On the other hand, Athena and Shawn were shocked after hearing that, Harry was super prodigy in all the classes of their first day at Hogwarts. They knew that, Harry was more than a decent student; however, they did not know Harry was that kind of genius in studies. They were amazed after learning how quickly Harry completed his tasks in Transfiguration and Potion classes. They had no doubt that, Harry would break all time academic record of Hogwarts.

They were also feeling happy about Daphne's performance in the class. Her being mentored along with Harry by Minerva and Horace was also a proud moment for them as parents. They could clearly see their daughter would be best student after Harry in her year. They were also happy after learning that, Harry and Daphne were taking care of each other and already formed a strong group of friends with Tracy and Blaise.

They were overall feeling happy after reading letters from Harry and Daphne. They had no doubt that, Harry and Daphne would make them proud both academically and politically.

"I am feeling so much better after reading letters from the kids. I am so happy that, they are doing exceptionally well in studies and internal house politics. I am feeling very proud about them." Athena exclaimed.

"I am also proud about them, getting mentorship from Minerva and Horace is a great achievement for them. However, I think they have to be little careful now. They were brining a lot attention from various kinds of people because of their academic and political activity. I have no doubt that, influential students from politically powerful family have already written to their parents about Harry and Daphne. I do not know what will be consequence of that.

We also have to think about Dumbledore. This person despite being leader of light fraction in the Wizengamot is a great manipulator. I think he is already calculating what are the prospects of Harry and Daphne getting power politically in future and what will mean for his light fraction when there will be no match of Harry and Daphne in terms of magical power from his light fraction's young wizard and witch ." Shawn told his wife.

"I am also thinking in the same way about them Shawn, we are already getting a good amount of wedding contract from various family for both of them. I think after today it will only increase significantly." Athena told Shawn.

"My answer will always be no for every one of them. I will not force Harry or Daphne into a loveless marriage." Shawn told his wife confidently.

"However, many of the rejected family will think, we are only doing this, because we want a marriage contract between Daphne and Harry for concentrating our political power and keeping our financial wealth within the family and increasing it with the addition of Harry's wealth ." Athena told sadly.

"We can't control their thinking Athena; nevertheless I don't care about their opinion in this matter. I will confess that, I will be pleased if Harry and Daphne becomes a couple in future, as it will be beneficial to both House Greengrass and House Sayre. However, I will never force them to become a couple against their wish." Shawn concluded.

 **In Hogwarts:**

It was 1 am and Harry was planning to make a short visit to chamber of secrets. He was waiting for Blaise to fall in sleep before he could make a visit to Slytherin's infamous chamber. Harry applied a strong noticed me not charm on himself .The common room was obviously empty at that time. Harry left the room to go a certain girl's bathroom.

After reaching there, Harry was glad that, there was no ghost present there. Soon Harry hissed in parseltongue and told _"open"_. The sink slowly opened after that. However, unlike Harry's home universe Harry was not interested in jumping into the chamber in dark. Therefore, he hissed the word like "stairs" and "light" in parseltongue.

As expected, the chamber was flushed with brightness and a stair appeared for Harry. After that, Harry used that stair and reached into the chamber of secrets. It was a big room just like his home universe one. Harry was glad to find the room; it would be perfect room for practicing some advanced spells. Nevertheless, he was enjoying the view of chamber of secrets, as he did not get the chance to see the chamber more closely in his home universe. It was a beautiful chamber with bright green background.

"What you are doing here, Kid?" A voice suddenly asked him from one corner of the chamber. Harry was obviously surprised to hear that. "It seemed like my presence in the chamber is being detected by a portrait of great Salazar Slytherin." Harry thought in his mind. Therefore, he move around to see it; however, a Slytherin portrait did not asked him moments ago, it was someone else. Someone, who was looking familiar to him but, at the same time he could not recognize him.

"Oh! Merlin." Harry shouted after finally recognizing that familiar person. It seemed like Tom Riddle left a memory imprint of his fourteen years self into a portrait.

"Hello! Heir Gaunt, I am Hadrian William Sayre and it is my pleasure to see you." Harry responded.

 **End of chapter**

 **I like to say thanks to the following reviewers**

 **Varun,**

 **Jslee102,**

 **Hdzulfiker,**

 **Outoftthisworldgal,**

 **Kairan1979,**

 **SkittlezxBabex146,**

 **Magitech,**

 **Vi38**

 **Imaginary world 301**

 **Guest,**

 **Jack riddle,**

 **Tmn67,**

 **WhiteEagle1983,**

 **Sennybee98,**

 **Sara1678,**

 **Neo,**

 **Infinity mask,**

 **Guest,**

 **Dark wizard92,**

 **Auspicious Orangutan.**

 **for their thoughtful reviews.**


	9. Chapter 9

**At first, I like to say thanks to all of you for making this story to have over 150 reviews.**

 **Now, I like to say couple of things.**

 **Yes, English is not my native language; I am an ethnic Bengali from Bangladesh.**

 **I edited the chapter regarding sorting and made Hermione Gryffindor again.**

 **Now enjoy the chapter.**

 **Chapter9:**

"It seems like you know about my heritage, it is a surprise for me." Tom's portrait responded with a smirk.

"You should not be surprised by that, you had made a colorful reputation in wizengamot as Lord Gaunt." Harry replied with cautious tone. It seemed like Tom's Gaunt heritage was not a public knowledge till his fourth year in Hogwarts.

"From my third year, I was planning to make an impact in the wizengamot, however from your response; it looks like I am no longer alive in this world." Curiosity was clearly visible in Tom's voice.

Harry was wondering about giving an answer, which would not reveal anything about Tom's current living state. Harry also realized that, Tom was taking the scenario of his death in the future normally. Therefore, Tom was not interested so much in immortality at the age of 14. It also seemed like Tom did not talk with his portrait about his pursuit of immortality.

"I am glad that, you are taking the possibility of your death in the future very normally. All I can say, you no longer exist among us as Lord Gaunt." Harry told Tom in a diplomatic tone. He knew his answer was technically correct, as the Lord Gaunt was dead for the magical UK for long time.

Harry also knew that, apart from him nobody was aware about Lord Voldemort and Lord Gaunt connection.

"Off course, I will take the possibility of my death in future normally, despite being wizards; I know we are still mortal. Everybody have to die at some point of his or her life, however it is important to leave your impact on the society, before you perish." Tom's portrait told Harry in a philosophical tone.

Harry was obviously little shocked to hear that kind of philosophy from his bitter enemy's portrait. It looked like Voldemort personality changed a lot during his later years. Tom at the age of 14 was little arrogant and ambitious that was perfectly normal for a Slytherin student. However, Tom's view about life and death shifted later and he became the infamous you know who.

"I am getting the feeling that, you thought extensively about magical society and your role in it when, you were student of this school." Harry was feeling very curious to know about the opinion of the 14 years old Tom in regards of British magical society. It might help him to understand the mindset of Tom more efficiently.

"You are right Harry, I thought extensively about our British wizarding society, when I was student of this school. After growing up in a muggle orphanage, the wizarding Britain was a refuge for me, especially Hogwarts that was a home for me. However, very soon I realized that, our magical society is facing slow cultural death. The mocking and neglect for our native culture was very painful for me to watch." Tom's portrait told Harry.

"You are sounding like a passionate conservative about wizarding culture to me." Harry commented.

"It is true that, I wanted to preserve wizarding culture of our country, I spent huge amount of my time in Hogwarts library to learn about the struggle of early wizards and witches against magic phobic muggle people. Their struggle and sacrifice made me proud about our rich wizarding culture.

However, I was never part of the conservative wing of Hogwarts student body. I think you may now know that, I am unfortunately a half-blood, therefore, I had to hide my muggle heritage from my Slytherin classmate, but majority of the conservative students were always suspicious about my blood status. Slytherin house was not very much tolerant to non-pure blood students during my time as students of Hogwarts. I was also an introvert person, because of my upbringing with some filthy muggle children in the orphanage. I was somewhat talented academically that also did not go well with so-called conservative student. Therefore, I did not have any friends there and I did not belong to any faction of the Hogwarts." Tom told Harry.

"So, you were a lone wolf in the school?" Harry asked.

"Your description is not wrong, I was unable to assimilate in Slytherin and I obviously did not have any friends outside of my house, I was after all a dangerous snake to rest of three houses of Hogwarts. Now, enough about me, tell me about you Mr. Sayre." Tom's portrait asked Harry.

"What do you want to know about me?" Harry asked him.

"First tell me about the reappearance of Ancient House of Sayre in magical Britain. As far as I knew that, the main line of House Sayre left this country for USA before Grindelwald attacked this land." Tom remarked.

"Yes, it is true that, my grandfather left this country for USA, however, I decided to come back to my country of origin." Harry told him.

"I am glad that, you decided to come back to this country. Nevertheless, I did not know that House Sayre has gained parseltongue ability." Tom's portrait smiled little after saying that.

"Why, you are so sure about the fact that, I am a parselmouth?" Harry asked him.

"You came here alone and the path of Chamber of secrets can only be opened by a parselmouth. Therefore, I have no doubt that, you are a parselmouth." Tom's portrait replied.

"You are a worthy Slytherin Heir Gaunt, your suspicion is right, I am indeed a parselmouth, and I think I get my parseltongue ability due to some kinds of recessive genes which was hidden in House Sayre's genetics before me." Harry replied by giving muggle reference for that. He wanted to see how much 14 years old Tom Riddle felt about muggle.

"Genetics, gene this type of terms I heard from some 8th year muggle born students, when I was I my third year. Therefore, I am little surprised by your interest in muggle science." Tom's portrait told Harry in a curious voice.

"You should never ignore any chance of gaining knowledge, even when the source of knowledge is muggle." Harry confidently retorted.

"I agree with your assessment about the necessity of gaining knowledge from any source and I know muggles are not completely useless even though they are inferior to us wizards." Tom told Harry.

Harry was clearly surprised when Tom's portrait told him about the resourcefulness of muggles; Harry learned that, Tom Riddle in his fourth year was more 'moderate' about muggles compared to his universe's Draco Malfoy. Harry wanted to know more about young Tom's opinion about muggles, therefore, he asked him about his opinion regarding muggle borns in wizarding society and Harry was little surprised when Tom's portrait gave him the following statement-

"As for now I think, most muggle borns are busy in injecting some weird muggle values in our magical society, which is bad for our magical society. They are trying to make our society a photocopy of their societies and they are encouraged by some liberals, who do not have any respect for their own native culture. They claimed to be tolerant but ironically, they are intolerant about their own native culture. Those fools do not realize that, muggle world also have many negative aspects in their culture.

On the other hand, if we can integrate muggle borns into our culture, then they can become pioneer of future great magical houses. They can increase our workforce; they can become semi decent members of our society. The assimilation of muggle borns is one of the key of preventing the cultural death of our society. However, the conservatives is not interested into muggle borns assimilation in our society, they are not even interested in talking with anyone who is not a pureblood, let alone muggle borns. They think by observing some customs exclusively, they are protecting our culture.

The wizarding birth rate is very low among purebloods as many of them are only interested in getting a male heir. Therefore, muggle borns are needed for a sustainable wizarding population in our society. Nevertheless, a population without its native magical culture is like a body without soul. Such societies eventually collapsed due to its inner dysfunction."

After hearing the statement Harry learned that, Tom Riddle of this universe was very much level headed when he was 14 years old. Harry also found himself agreeing with many portion of Tom's statement. The assimilation of first generation wizard into magical culture was very much essential for the survival of British wizarding society. A society should never forget its roots when it was welcoming elements of foreign culture.

In Harry's mind, one thing was very much clear that, something big must be happened in the latter years of this universe's Tom Riddle that made him extremist about muggle borns and muggles.

"I am impressed by your depth of thinking on this critical issue, Heir Gaunt. I also agree with you partly on this subject. However, I want to know, why Tom decided to create you and left you eventually in the chamber." Harry asked to the portrait.

"I found this chamber, when I was a second year student; I was feeling very happy after finding this ancient chamber. I thought, I found something important about my heritage. I wanted to leave a sign of me in this chamber so that future finder of this chamber able to know about me.

The idea of creating a portrait of me came from after visiting Headmaster chamber; it was a hard work for me, nevertheless I was feeling very happy when I was able to complete my portrait.

"I must say making a portrait of yourself at the age of 14 without any outside help is a great reflection of your magical talent. Nevertheless, I am assuming that, Tom did not return in this chamber for a long time." Harry told Tom's portrait.

"Thanks, for the compliment Mr. Sayre and your assumption is absolutely right. The real Tom never came back to this chamber after one fine day of his fifth year. The real Tom was looking different that night and before leaving the chamber for the final time, he looked at me for few seconds with an emotionless face." Tom's portrait told Harry.

 **In another Slytherin boy's dormitory:**

Draco Malfoy was feeling totally pissed after attending classes. Draco was preparing for Slytherin leadership from very young age. He was studying hard, training regularly with his father by practicing various kinds of spells. He was able to establish an alliance with Nott, Moon, and Parkinson.

After the showdown with Greengrass and her newly found cousin Sayre, Draco was expecting some kinds of rivalry from them; however, he was ready for their challenge. He knew that the Greengrass girl was little ahead of him academically; nevertheless, he thought that, he was not significantly behind of her in that matter and his political connection would compensate his little deficit in academic matter.

He was also feeling little curious about Greengrass's newly arrived cousin before coming to Hogwarts. He studied about all the influential families of magical UK at very young age. House Sayre's main line had left UK for USA in 50s. House Sayre were never rich when they lived in UK, however House Sayre was one of the oldest magical family in this country. They were one of the oldest purebloods in the whole UK. They were always reluctant to choose a side in the battle between light and dark.

Nevertheless, House Sayre was not a factor in the British politics for last 40 years. Therefore, when Hadrian Sayre appeared in the British magical society, it created interest among pureblood circle. However, everybody knew that young Sayre would obviously become ally of the Greengrass; after all, they were Heir Sayre's only living relative.

Draco could clearly say that, from his interaction with Greengrass and Sayre in the Diagon Alley, support from heir Sayre had obviously given mental and political support to Greengrass. Heir Sayre was behaving more politely with him compared to his cousin, but, Draco knew that, it was fake & Hadrian Sayre would never become his friend.

Draco was that time still confident about the dominance of dark faction in Slytherin first year. If the cousins had Davies and Zabini as their ally then, he had Nott, Parkinson, and Moon as his allies.

Draco's father was also involved in strengthening his son's position in Slytherin house by contacting with families of influential older Slytherins. Everything was going smoothly for Draco and his allies. They were well received by the leadership of older Slytherins. Their rivals were sitting at the end of Slytherin table.

Draco was happy; however, it changed when the classes were started. He was surprised like all other peoples in the class to see how very quickly Sayre completed his Transfiguration task. Hadrian Sayre was like a super prodigy in Transfiguration and then to add insult to his injury Greengrass was able to complete her tasks quickly.

Draco completely lost it when even Davies and Zabini were also able to complete their Transfiguration tasks before him and his allies. Draco felt deeply humiliated by that.

In the History of magic class, Sayre used the class to promote the ideology of his faction. Sayre and his allies wanted to integrate 'mud bloods' into British magical culture, which in Draco's mind was completely unacceptable. In Draco's mind 'mud bloods' was not worthy of having place in the society.

Draco was also disturbed by the criticism of Dark Lord from Sayre. In Draco's mind, Dark Lord was savior to purebloods.

In their common room, Draco was quietly observing his rivals. Draco could clearly see the smugness in the faces of his rivals. Their smugness was making Draco mad inside.

Then, in Potion class, Sayre and Greengrass were also able to steal the show by their talents. Draco finally realized that, his rivals were more academically advanced than he was. Draco did not know how to react with this new fact. He was already hearing whispers that, his rivals were the most talented group of first year students in decades.

His rivals were already attracting the attention of upper year Slytherin leadership. In Slytherin, the members always respected power. All of his rivals were superior to him and his friends in terms of magical power; however, magical power was only a part of the whole power structure of the House of Slytherin. To prevail in Slytherin house you also needed political power. Draco and his allies sill had significantly more political powers than their rivals. Therefore, their group would maintain their dominance over others for now and upcoming future.

Nevertheless, Draco had learned how to identify a threat in its initial stage. He would never let the so-called neutrals to take control of their house. He was determined to preserve the dominance of dark faction in Slytherin for his entire student life.

 **In Greengrass Manor:**

Athena was clearly surprised by the sudden arrival of Lady Moon in her manor. She was never socially closer to Lady Moon. They only had formal relationship. She was already suspecting the intentions behind the sudden arrival of Lady Moon in her manor.

"It is good to see you again, Helena, I hope you and your families are doing well." Athena told Lady Moon.

"I am also feeling very glad to visit your manor and thanks for asking the well being of my family, we are doing just fine. However, I come here with a proposal." Helena told Athena.

"What kinds of proposal, Helena?" Athena asked her.

"Edward and I want to make a wedding contract between your nephew Hadrian and my daughter Lilith. We have no doubt that, our girl Lilith will make a good wife to your nephew Hadrian." Helena told Athena.

"On behalf of House Greengrass and House Sayre, I am feeling deeply honored by the fact that, House Moon consider my nephew Hadrian as a good match for young Lilith. However, you should know that, both Shawn and I believe in giving freedom to our kids for choosing their life partners. Hadrian despite being son of my first cousin is like a son to us. We are his guardian and we think that, Hadrian like Daphne and Astoria should also have the same freedom in choosing his life partner. We don't want to force him in a loveless marriage." Athena politely told Helena.

"Off course you are considering young Hadrian like your own son, after all you are already imagining him as your future son in law. I think you already told your elder daughter to trap him. Young Hadrian will be a perfect husband for your ambitious daughter. He is an orphan and heir of an Ancient House. He is a good looking, rich and talented young wizard. Therefore, you want to keep the boy so that, you may able to marry him with your daughter.

I know how much your paternal family means to you and with the union of Hadrian and Daphne; you will get a golden chance to unite your families. You will also able to strengthen your house both politically and economically by doing that." Helena was obviously not pleased with the answer of Athena so she reacted strongly.

"Helena, you should not think my politeness as my weakness. House Greengrass will never use an orphan boy for their political benefit. Unlike some other families, our families have some sense of morality." Athena strongly responded.

"Athena, please do not try to pretend like a fool by giving me a lecture on morality. Ancient House of Moon always knows how to achieve its goal. We will not hesitate in adopting any methods for achieving that goal." After saying that, Lady Moon left the Greengrass manor immediately.

Athena was feeling very much pissed after getting threat from Helena. House Moon is infamous for adopting immoral methods to achieve their goals. She was feeling little worried about Hadrian. She was suspecting that, Moons would even use their 11 years old daughter to get Hadrian.

Athena decided that, she would tell Daphne to look after of her cousin especially from the Moon girl.

 **In Hogwarts:**

Harry was running around the quidditch pitch and thinking about his conversion with Tom's portrait, which occurred in last night. It was a shocking experience for him. At the age of 14, Tom Riddle of this universe was somewhat reasonable person. Harry almost felt sorry for Tom's portrait and 14 years old Tom Riddle. May be if Tom was not sent into a muggle orphanage and neglected by his classmates, then he would able to become a somewhat better person.

However, one thing was clear to Harry, something big must happened in Tom's fifth years that altered his personality and behavior. Harry was determined to know about that incident to understand the mystery of Tom Riddle more effectively.

Tom's portrait was also very helpful in telling Harry about different aspects of chamber of secrets. It told Harry about the hidden library of Salazer Slytherin where all the books were written in parseltongue. Harry decided that, he would visit that library soon. Tom's portrait also told Harry about the hidden dueling room in the chamber, which would be very useful in Harry's opinion for practicing some advanced spells.

At the end, both Harry and Tom's portrait were talking about their mutual experiences as the member of Slytherin house. Harry was also involved in discussion about various traditions and political ideology of wizarding Britain.

It seemed like Tom's portrait was delighted to talk with someone after so many years. Therefore, it talked with Harry with great enthusiasm. By talking with it, Harry once again realized that, there is a world beyond black and white. The world was mostly consisting of various shades of grey. Harry also reminded that, people could change for worse or better in some extra ordinary circumstance.

Harry also felt the need of serious reforms in wizarding society. The wizarding UK should be de polarized to protect itself from slow death. Harry also realized the necessity of building a wizarding orphanage for magical orphans. He decided to talk with Shawn about this matter.

Besides that, Harry was feeling anxious to see Quirrell in the class. Harry was still feeling there was something wrong with Quirrell; he wanted to discover what was wrong with Quirrell.

Harry was also looking forward to face challenges in Herbology class from Neville Longbottom and in Charms class from his cousins. Though Harry was sure that, at the end he would win in both of challenges. However, He also liked some competition.

Harry was literally excited to attend Astronomy classes. The stars in the night sky were always a matter of fascination for him. He wanted to learn Astronomy more seriously in this universe.

Overall, Harry was enjoying his new life in Hogwarts. The castle was giving him the familiar feelings even though it was situated in new universe. Those classrooms were reminding him about his own universe. Harry was thinking about his other self that were living in his home universe with his friends and trying to rebuild the magical UK.

However, Harry wanted to rebuild this universe's magical UK without making it suffer from another war. Tom Riddle of this universe was much more complex character than his home universe one. Nevertheless, Harry was more prepared to face him in this universe. He had more experience, maturity, and better ally in this universe compared to his experience in his original universe.

 **In Slytherin House's common room:**

Daphne was feeling excited at the prospect of attending Charms and DADA classes. Those classes were her favorite classes. She was a more than decent in dueling compared to most of her classmates. Filius was a champion duelist and Charms master. She was pleased after getting mentorship from Minerva and Horace for Transfiguration and Potions; however, she would be more than pleased if he got mentorship from Filius. Daphne did not know what to think about Prof. Quirrell. She heard that, Prof. Quirrell was a talented student when he was studying in Hogwarts. Therefore, she decided to give benefit of the doubt to the DADA professor before making an opinion about his teaching skill.

After coming at common room, she once again found Tracy, Blaise there like previous day. Daphne also noticed that, Harry was not present there like previous day. "May be he is busy in some morning exercise." Daphne thought. Her second cousin was full of surprise; he was a perfect boy in all respect. Daphne also wanted to see her cousin's skill in DADA, Charms. She also wanted to practice with him in the room of requirements to increase her skills.

Harry finally arrived in the room after completing his morning exercise. Then, the four of them left for Hogwarts hall room to take their breakfast. They were busy in taking of their breakfast when they saw owls were coming to them. Shawn and Athena replied them by writing long letters to them. Both Shawn and Athena praise Harry and Daphne for their performance in the classes. However, both of them advised Harry and Daphne to become more cautious about their surroundings.

Athena also sent a separate letter to Daphne in which she told Daphne to look after of her cousin from the moon girl. After reading the letter, Daphne was fuming with anger inside. The Ancient House of Moon was known for adopting less than honorable ways to get their demands. She already noticed that, Lilith Moon was looking at her cousin in funny ways. Now, her family was also after of Hadrian. She decided that, she would keep a close eye on Lilith Moon.

The Charms class was very interesting, as Filius was an outstanding teacher. Both Harry and Daphne enjoyed the class. Filius discussed about various theories of Charms in simple way. He also demonstrated, various spell works related to Charms. At the end of the class, Filius promised them in the next class, they would be able to practice floating charms.

After that, the four of them along with other students left for Herbology class. Pomona was very friendly to her students. She asked them about the utility of various kinds of magical plants. Harry and Daphne, Neville was able to answer many of them. Harry was able to get special attention from Pomona by giving her a unique answer about the utilization of magical plants by integrating it with Transfiguration. Pomona introduced them about devil snare. Harry was able to demonstrate the plantation and destruction of devil snare.

Finally, four friends arrived in DADA class; they were sharing that class with Ravanclaw. All the students were excited to learn defense. After five minutes, a smiling and confident Prof. Quirrell arrived in the class.

"Hello! Students are you ready to learn some spells." Quirrell asked.

 **I like to say thanks to**

 **WhiteEagle1985,**

 **Hdzulfiker.**

 **Tmn67,**

 **Guest,**

 **Outofthisworldgirl.**

 **Kairan1979,**

 **SkittlezBabex146,**

 **Guest,**

 **Neo,**

 **Pokemark17,**

 **42,**

 **Guest,**

 **Jslee102,**

 **magitech,**

 **jack riddle,**

 **InfinityMask,**

 **Imagination3101,**

 **Tanzer81,**

 **Varun,**

 **Lyn1991,**

 **BrotherCaptainSheperd,**

 **God of all,**

 **eldroin2,**

 **sara1678,**

 **Guest.**

 **For their thoughtful reviews.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter10:**

 **DADA classroom:**

Quirrell continued his class.

"DADA is a practical oriented subject. Your theatrical knowledge on DADA is not enough in your real life; you need practical skill to become truly knowledgeable person on this subject. Therefore, we will give more importance to the practical aspects of this subject in this year." Quirrell told the students.

Harry was again surprised by that behavior of Quirrell. Personally, he agreed with Quirrell about DADA being a practical oriented subject. Harry realized that, Quirrell would be a competent teacher.

"First, we will learn about stunning spell, it's a primary level of spell; however you should know even a simple primary level of spell may become your life savior in a fight. It can also be used as a surprise element during a duel." After telling the student, he performed the spell elegantly. Students were sensing powerful aura from Quirrell when he was performing that spell.

"As you can see it is not so difficult to cast the spell and I am expecting that, all of you will be able to perform the spell at the end of my class." Quirrell told the student.

Most of the students were able to perform the spell within one hour, especially students who were raised in pureblood houses. Harry was able to perform t spell very quickly within 1 minute, which again stunned the other students. Daphne was next; she was able to perform it within 6 minutes. After that, Harry gave some suggestions to Blaise and Tracy and both of them were able to perform the spell after 10 minutes of Daphne.

"I am very much pleased that, majority of you are able to perform this spell. It seems like majority of you were studying and training in your house. I think a test of your ability on this subject should be done. Therefore students, I am proposing series of duels among the students." Quirrell told excitedly. Students had also become excited about the prospect of participating in a duel. At first, Quirrell assigned Harry with Goyle, Daphne with Crabb, and Tracy with Millicent, Blaise with Su Li, Draco with Boot, Nott with Patel, Moon with Anthony and Parkinson with Chris Black.

Harry defeated Goyle within one minute by using a simple disarming charm. Harry always believed in finishing the duel quickly. Daphne was also able to defeat Crabb within two minutes, Millicent was able to give Tracy some trouble, however Tracy was quicker than Millicent in her movement, and therefore she was able to defeat Millicent within ten minutes of their duel.

Su Li was proven to somewhat challenging to Blaise. That skinny girl was competent in her spell casting and she was relatively quick in her movement. Nevertheless, the Zabini scion was able to surprise that girl by casting disarming and stunning spells in quick succession. Terry Boot was giving Draco a fight of his life. They were dueling for more than 25 minutes with no sign of ending that duel. Draco then casted a family spell on Boot in desperation, Boot was clearly not prepared for that types of spell, therefore he had been defeated by Draco at the end.

Patel defeated Nott; despite the fact, it was Nott dominating the duel most of the time. However, his overconfidence and arrogance gave Patel the chance to cast tickling charm on Nott's legs. After that, Patel casted a disarming spell on Nott.

Moon was victorious against Anthony after 20 minutes of the duel. In all Slytherin duel between Chris Black & Parkinson, Chris Black defeated Parkinson easily. He showed his talent in duel by casting a perfect disarming spell to Parkinson.

"Excellent performance from all of you, you have made me proud. However, I want to test your skills further and for this purpose, I will participate in few friendly duels with some of you now."

Students were little surprised to hear that, the DADA professor wanted to participate in duel with some of them. Nevertheless, they were also equally excited to fight a real battle with a teacher.

Quirrell first asked Chris Black to duel with him. Quirrell easily defeated Chris Black. After all, Chris was just a first year student compare to him. Quirrell was clearly not applying himself fully in that duel; he was just toying with his student.

The next was Draco Malfoy. Malfoy had a good defense as a first year student; however, it was not enough to protect himself from a mild stunting spell of Professor Quirrell. That duel also lasted for a very short period.

Quirrell continued his winning streak against Patel. Patel was also unable to cause any trouble for Quirrell in that duel.

Blaise started his duel with Quirrell with an attacking hex. However, an impressive shield from Quirrell confronted it. Soon, Blaise found himself at the receiving end of Quirrell's impressive spells. Quirrell casted a stunning spells, a disarming spell, a tickling charm all within quick succession. Blaise was able to make a weak shield that somehow protect himself from the effect of stunning spell, nevertheless it was not enough to protect himself from losing his wand to Quirrell.

Harry was happy that, Blaise started the duel with an offensive spell; Harry truly believed that, attack is the best form of defense. Surely, he knew that, Blaise would not survive more than few minutes against their teacher in the duel. Harry was also impressed by the performance of their DADA teacher. Quirrell was using very limited amount of spells, nevertheless, he was showing his power in those spells.

His friend, Tracy Davies had also become a loser in the duel against Quirrell. She was impressive. Nevertheless, like Blaise, she was not a challenge to Quirrell in a duel.

Daphne was the first student who proved as a challenge to Quirrell in a duel. She was faster than other students were in her spell casting and she was quick to react against spells that were coming towards her. She performed few excellent charms and transfiguration in the duel.

Quirrell had to apply himself more in that duel compare to others as Daphne was showing some impressive spell work. Quirrell conjure a powerful shield to prevent the spells that were coming from Daphne and casted a disillusion spell on him and then moved himself faster towards Daphne. When Daphne was finally able to see him, he was inches away from her and she had no chance to protect himself from the disarming spell of Prof. Quirrell.

Daphne felt little dejected for being disarmed that way; however, she was pleased about her overall performance in the duel. She knew that, she was the first student who was able to make some trouble for her teacher in the duel. She at that moment wanted to see her cousin's performance against Professor Quirrell in the duel.

Harry started his duel with Quirrell by defensive spells, Quirrell decided to test Harry's ability at first by throwing simple stunning spell toward Harry. Harry decided to move away from the spell, which was coming rapidly toward him, for Harry moving away from the path of spell was better than casting a shielding charm. He wanted to preserve his energy.

Harry was moving at faster rate, his classmates were once again surprised by seeing how quickly Harry could move at left, right, and center to save himself from the spell.  
10 minutes had been passed since Harry started duel with Quirrell. Harry did not cast a single spell until that time. On the other hand, Quirrell was finding his duel with Harry little frustrating. He started with simple stunning spell then he moved to disarming spell, then trickling charm, then some low level hexes.

However, Harry did not cast a spell retaliation of his spells. Quirrell was deeply surprised by seeing the mobility of that boy while avoiding his spells. The boy was trying to preserve his energy to last longer in the duel. According to Quirrell, it was a good strategy for a first year student while dueling with him. Until that time, Quirrell had used only third year spells against that boy. He was not ready to use upper level spells against Harry to win in that duel. It would not look good if a teacher used sixth or seventh year spell to defeat a first year student.

Harry knew that, it would raise a lot of question if he had won in a normal way as at the end of the day he was just a first year student. Nevertheless, Harry could not accept defeat; he was too much competitive for that. Therefore, he decided to move away from the spells of Quirrell.

Quirrell decided to apply the same method that he used to defeat Daphne; he applied a dissolution charm on himself and tried to appear at the left side of Harry. However, when He moved at the spot , everyone heard continuous long pitched sound and it made everyone include Quirrell was feeling surprised and they got themselves distracted.

Harry was waiting for that and took advantage of distracted Quirrell and casted a powerful disarming spell wordlessly at Quirrell from a close distance. Quirrell could not even able to raise his wand arm before he was disarmed and fell on the ground due to impact of Harry's powerful disarming spell.

The outcome caused a shockwave among entire population of students who were present in that classroom. It was beyond just upset for them that, a talented DADA professor defeated by a first year student. They were looking at Harry with a funny face.

Quirrell was also feeling the shock of his unexpected defeat. However, more than the shock, he was feeling greatly embarrassed by getting defeated in a duel with a first year student. He was regretting for underestimating Harry.

Harry picked up Quirrell's wand from the floor and moved close to Quirrell who was standing up from the floor.

"Please! Take your wand sir." Harry gave Quirrell wand to him while speaking to him at a modest voice.

"Thank you, Harry. I must say you have a very good talent in DADA." Quirrell told him.

"I just enjoy the subject sir and I also have to say, we are very much privileged to have a talented teacher like as our DADA professor." Harry praised his DADA teacher.

Daphne was shocked because of the result of the duel between Harry and Quirrell. She knew that, her cousin was a genius; however, she did not expect him to beat their talented DADA teacher. Daphne did not know from where those sounds came and how Harry was able to spot Prof. Quirrell immediately and casting one of the most powerful disarming spell that lifted Prof. Quirrell on the air for sometimes.

Daphne also found it very interesting that, her cousin apparently casted no spell before casting disarming spell. He did not try to shield himself from the powerful spells that were coming from Quirrell, instead of that, he just move left , right, center ,up and down at inhuman speed.

Daphne had already seen father in the duel, even he could not move so fast in the duel. Daphne realized that, how much physical fitness could enhance your magic.

Daphne realized that, her cousin was still a mystery for her. However, she wanted answers of some portion of that mystery. She decided to grill Harry outside of the classroom.

Harry was now realizing that, maybe it was not a good idea to beat your DADA teacher in the duel when you were just a first year student. Those students were already impressed with a very much talented DADA teacher in a generation. When Quirrell beat them one by one easily in the battle, their admiration for that men grew several folds. Nevertheless, when they watched Harry was able to protect himself from powerful spells of Quirrell without casting a single shield and eventually beat Quirrell in the duel in a dramatic way. Therefore, Harry became something like next Merlin like figure for two dozens of 11 years students who were present in the classroom.

Harry was blaming himself for the whole situation, his desire for victory at any cost made the whole things difficult for him. Harry also knew that, he would have to explain himself to his friends, especially to Daphne.

His suspicion came true when after leaving the classroom Daphne grilled him about the duel.

"You are becoming more mysterious my dear cousin." Daphne commented.

"I told you all before that; I am little bit talented with my wand." Harry replied.

"Don't try to become modest now Harry, you are more than just bit of talented with wand, you are more than that." Blaise commented.

"Ok, what do you people want to know from me? Harry asked his friend.

"How you are able to defeat our talented DADA teacher? Tracy asked.

"I was suspecting little crush from you and Daphne for our young professor in the classroom, now I realize that, I was right in my suspicion." Harry commented.

"I don't have any crush on Prof. Quirrell." Daphne protested strongly.

"Yes, Harry Daphne do not have any crush on Prof. Quirrell, I suspect she only has crush on one particular blond haired green eyed handsome boy. As for me, I will plead guilty to you for my crush on handsome professor." Tracy replied.

Harry could see Daphne became angry with Tracy after hearing her comment, however, he was able to see slight blush in Daphne's face when Tracy implied that, Daphne had crush on him. Harry find that interesting.

"Harry, I won't let you to deflect the topic. You should tell us about how you are able to defeat our DADA professor." Blaise told Harry.

"I observed his previous duels, Blaise. I saw how he moved during dueling with you and Daphne and when he used the illusion charm against Daphne. I was suspecting that he would adopt same method against me & therefore, I made a trap for him." Harry replied.

"What kinds of trap?" Tracy asked.

"I transfigured several spoons into muggle alarm bells and placed them around me. Those alarm bells were sensitive to human contact and resulting high-pitched irritating sounds that can become a reason for distraction. Prof. Quirrell fell into my trap and got himself distracted and that was enough for me to seal the deal." Harry replied.

"I did not see any alarm bells and Harry as far as I know that, muggle device don't work in Hogwarts." Daphne asked Harry.

Harry knew he was now in a tough spot, he was again cursing himself for his big ego.

"You did not see those alarm bells because I applied my own illusion charms on all of them and to answer your second question, you have to remember that, those alarm bells were originally spoons not some muggle device. Therefore, Hogwarts rules did not apply here as those alarm bells were originally spoons and transfigured temporarily into alarm bells and getting power from my magic not from muggle battery." Harry replied

As expected, his friends were surprised by his magical ability, thinking, and cunningness.

"Harry you are Merlin of our generation." Tracy declared.

"Tracy you are making me feels shy, I am just 11 years old boy who is good with his wand and surrounding environment and you having to remember Prof. Quirrell underestimated me and he won't do it again. I do not want to become Merlin of our generation; I want to become Harry of our generation." Harry replied.

"I can see why you are placed into Slytherin, Harry. However, we are expecting to learn some tricks from you in ROR." Blaise told him.

Harry was going to reply but he saw a boy was coming towards them; the boy was young Black heir.

 **Chapter end**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

Harry knew that young Black heir would be crucial for dominance of neutrals in Slytherin house. He was expecting to meet Black heir soon after the incident in classroom. Harry knew he had to be cautious regarding Mark Black. Mark Black was a wild card for Harry and therefore he needed to know that Black heir better.

"Good morning, Heir Greengrass, Heir Sayre, Heir Zabini, Heir Davies." Mark Black greeted them.

"Good morning heir Black, it is good to see you at last." Daphne responded.

"Trust me, heir Greengrass, I wanted to meet you all sooner, but I got myself busy in some family business. I have very high opinion about all of you and I think your presence in our house have enriched our house greatly and brings more diversity of thoughts in our house." Mark Black praised him with a diplomatic tone.

Harry knew that the family business things are not entirely true, however, he wo0n't press young Black heir about it. He knew Mark Black could become an important ally for their neutral fraction in the house. Harry guessed Mark Black was testing the water with them at that moment.

"I completely trust you Heir Black and I will be pleased if you address me as Harry in our future conversation. I also agree with you that, our house needs more than one dimensional thought." Harry replied.

"Harry then you also has to call me just Mark. As the heir of my house I can say that, House Black is always open to debate on new interesting ideas even though those new ideas don't seem too much attractive at a first glance." Mark told them in a diplomatic tone.

"I think we all know the importance of having a open mind about new ideas as it can provide us new opportunities to make things better." Daphne uttered.

"I am always ready to look at new opportunities nevertheless in my mind the new opportunities should be better than the existing working system for my final approval. I have to leave now as I have a studying schedule with my cousin Draco. See you soon." Mark Black took leave from Harry and his friends.

"What do you think my friends? Harry asked his friends for their opinion.

"Heir Black is still leaning towards his second cousin Draco Malfoy but he is open to switch the sides at the right moment, I think it will take couple of years for us to make him switch the side" Daphne told her friends about his observation.

"Friends, we all know it is a long process, but we have to continuously work on him and other semi neutral members of our house." Tracy commented.

"Harry we should now go to room of requirement." Blaise suggested.

Harry accepted Blaise's suggestion and after ten minutes, all four of them were in room of requirement.

"Before we start practicing we should know where we stand on skill level in dueling. In the real life in dueling with your opponent, you have to be ruthless and cunning and you should never give your opponent even an outside chance to beat you. As you see in my dueling with Prof. Quirrell, you can beat any opponent if you have a perfect element of surprise. You should be unpredictable to your opponent and for that your need diversity in your spell casting. Now, each one of you will duel with me separately." Harry commented.

"I will go first." Blaise took dueling position after saying that.

Blaise started the duel by casting disarming charm. Harry retaliated by doing multiple transfiguration against Blaise and soon Blaise found himself surrounded by ice and finally disarmed.

"Good effort from you but you needs to pay more attention to your surroundings." Harry commented.

Unfortunately, Tracy was able to last only for 45 seconds against Harry.

"It is your turn now Daphne, give it your best effort." Harry told Daphne.

"I will." Daphne responded in a determined voice.

Daphne tried to prevent herself from Harry's spell by casting a shield charm. Harry was very much impressed from her effort. Harry casted a strong cutting curse and hex and transfiguration at once. Because of that Daphne's strong shield were begin to crack. That made Daphne to go for offensive. Harry suddenly felt the ground beneath of his was shaking like crazy. It seemed like there was an earthquake was going around him.

Harry realized it was a Greengrass family spell. Harry knew that, he could not take Daphne lightly. Therefore, Harry decided to end things quickly. Harry then decided to cast a stunner and an illusionary spell.

Daphne was feeling good because of her performance but suddenly she observed that, both sides of wall were moving towards each other at an alarming rate. She was feeling sudden shock and that caused a lapse in her concentration. The next thing she knew that, she was disarmed and her wand at the hand of her cousin Harry.

Daphne felt little disappointed, nevertheless she knew that, a more skilled opponent beat her.

"Now, all of you should join in duel against me at once." Harry challenged his friends.

"Harry you are decent with your wands. However, you should not be overconfident." Blaise cautioned.

"I am just challenging you all in duel against me." Harry smirked.

"Bring it on Harry." Tracy replied in a strong voice.

Daphne, Blaise, and Tracy all attacked harry at once. Daphne casted a disarming spells Tracy casted a stunning spells and Blaise casted a low-level cutting curse. All three of them were confident that, they got Harry that time as their spells were coming at rapid pace towards Harry.

However, they were wrong in their assumption. Harry conjured a dummy and let the dummy take all the hit from spells. That move from Harry was able to surprise Harry's friend. Harry wasted no time after that he quickly transfigured the dummy into numerous birds and directed them against his friends.

Those birds were moving quickly towards them and Daphne, Blaise and Tracy had no answer of that. They tried to cast shielding charm; nevertheless, their effort was proven meaningless. Harry then casted three disarming spells in a quick succession and all of his friends lost their wands. The whole duel ended in less than a minute.

Daphne, Tracy, and Blaise were feeling little humiliated.

"You were holding back against us earlier." Daphne told Harry.

"I was just preserving my energy as I have to do lot of spell casting today." Harry replied.

"Harry, tell us why you used Transfiguration against us?" Tracy asked Harry.

"Transfiguration is most effective in duel when you are facing multiple opponents at once. By doing that you can surprise your opponents and it will give you opportunity to beat your opponents." Harry replied in a clam voice.

After that, Harry decided to show his friends about water conjuring spell.

"Water conjuring spell is very effective as a surprise element against your opponent in any duel. You have to utter the word 'Agumanti' to cast the spell. To do this spells you need to have imagination power and you have to be careful about how much power you are applying in the spell. Excessive use of power can cause your magical exhaustion."

After telling his friends about basic aspects of water conjuring spell, he casted water conjuring spell and all of his friends saw a stream of water was coming from Harry's wand. With each passing seconds it was becoming stronger and thicker. All of his friends were surprised after seeing the application of Agumanti spell.

"Now all of you try to conjure water by using the spell Agumanti." Harry told his friends.

Tracy tried to do this spell first, she rewarded with few drops of water, and after some seconds, it stopped. It obviously disappointed her. However, Harry assured her that, she was doing more than ok as an average first year student cannot even produce a single drop of water even after their first three four attempts. Harry also told her that, he was confident that, at the end of their first year she would be able to produce a thin layer of water, which will last at least 25-30 seconds.

Blaise was next and his fate was similar to Tracy. Daphne was expecting to produce at least a thin stream of water even if it lasted for only 3-4 seconds and she was happy that, her expectation became true after her casting of Agumanti.

Harry was clearly happy after observing the performance of his friends, his friends were talented, and he was hopeful that at the end of the year with his training they will be mid third year level skill wise. He was hoping that Daphne might be even ready for fourth year material at the end of her first year.

Next he decided to introduce them to the a slight variation of cutting spell which had different color than normal cutting spell and if that spell hit someone , it would only create a small cut. However, that spell was effective in formal dueling as it would distract opponent and it would take time to heal.

Daphne, Tracy, Blaise were happy to learn about that variation of cutting spell. Harry promised them to tell them more about that spell in future, as it would be very helpful to them in their future duel.

Harry, Daphne, Tracy, and Blaise decided to leave the room of requirement as it was the time for lunch in the great hall.

 **In the Great Hall of Hogwarts:**

Every person from the house of snake in the great hall was paying a lot more attention to Hadrian Sayre and some of them were paying attention to all four of them. The news of Prof. Quirrell's defeat to Hadrian Sayre spread into the whole school like a wild fire. The upper year of Slytherin House started to give Harry a lot of special attention. They recognized that, Hadrian Sayre would be a major player in the future of house of Slytherin. One thing became clear, no upper Slytherin student would pursue enmity with Hadrian Sayre on behalf of Draco Malfoy.

Daphne was very pleased that, the upper year would not play the role of paid agent of House of Malfoy. However, she was giving most of her attention that moment to Lilith Moon. She could sense that, Moon would try to do something sinister to Harry and as the cousin and best friend of Harry; Daphne would not let this girl to do any harm to him.

She could see Moon was looking at Hadrian like a hungry predator. Daphne was stunned by that behavior as they were just 11 and 11-year-old girl normally do not look at any boy sexually no matter how much cute that boy was. She suspects Moon's parents were giving her aging potion that does not increase her age physically but made her thinks like 15 years old in the matter of love and boys.

Daphne was disgusted by that she could not believe how an Ancient house could do such things to fulfill their political goal. It reminded her that, how dirty was the house politics in the wizarding UK.

Daphne looked that, Moon was observing at Harry's drinking glass. Daphne was suspecting that, Moon somehow mixed love potion in Harry's drink. Moon was drinking and gleefully waiting for the moment when Harry would drink her love potion. Daphne was ready to punch that nasty girl in her face. However, something interesting happened in next few moments.

Parkinson, Nott, Moon all of three of them stand up and declared that their desire to be bonded in a three way marriage. They also told everyone that, they could not wait for that any longer as their three-way love was facing problems from jealous villain like Draco who wanted to enter their three-way relationship and wanted to be bonded in a four-way marriage.

Draco Malfoy was not pleased by that accusation. He was really pissed by the whole incident. Their fraction was slowly losing its influence to its rival and now his friends were behaving like a crazy fool. Draco decided he would not accept it.

"Shut up you three, don't make such outrageous accusation and I have no interest in romantic relationship as I am only 11 and even when I will become 17 I will not be bonded in a four-way marriage. You three should stop your crazy behavior and act like a young pureblood witch/wizard. You three wanted to be bonded in a three way marriage at 11, really are you three that crazy.

Pansy our society is monogamous so you can either marry Moon or Nott but not both at the same time and Nott you can't have two wives at once." Draco shouted.

"Don't try to hide the truth Draco Malfoy; we know you are jealous of our relationship and our love. However, you will be never succeeding in your mission.

You can be never included in our relationship as you look like a ferret and we cannot accept a ferret as our lover." Moon shouted at Malfoy.

"Our love is pure and beautiful because we are all pure and beautiful. You on the other hand are dirty and ugly. For your kind information, our love cannot be beholden by the rules that are created by fat and ugly witches /wizards." Pansy told Malfoy.

"I agree fully with my lovers and don't fault me for wanting two wives at once as you Draco Malfoy want two wives and one husband at the same time. So stop behaving like a hypocrite." Nott smirked at Draco.

The whole Slytherin house was surprised by that incident. As the three leading first year snake expressed their desire to be married in a three-way marriage and then they accuse Draco Malfoy for being jealous of their love. They also told that, Draco's hidden desire was to be married in a four-way marriage with them.

They did not expect that kind of shocking behavior and soon they broke into laughter at their stupidity. They were not alone , all other three Hogwarts house were also enjoying the show.

Harry was enjoying most, as he was the architect of the whole incident. Harry had to press his stomach as he was laughing uncontrollably. He was not alone Daphne, Tracy, Blaise were also laughing as if crazies and Daphne had tears in her eyes as she was laughing too much.

The teaching stuff also observed the whole incident in the Slytherin table. Albus was sure the whole incident was somehow related to love potion thing. Albus called Horace and told him about his suspicion. Being a potion master Horace agreed with Albus about love potion thing.

Then he went to Slytherin table to control the situation. He called the sixth year prefects to take Nott, Moon, and Parkinson to Madam Pomprey. He informed his fellow snakes that, the whole incident was caused by being fed with love potion. He also warned that, he would find the culprit who was behind that love potion incident.

Even after knowing, the truth about the whole situation Draco was still feeling upset. According to him the damage was already done. His own friends in front of the whole house humiliated him. Draco had no doubt that, that incident would further decrease his influenced his position in the house. He decided he would talk with his father about his three crazy allies.

Daphne was surprised to know that, instead of Harry it were Moon, Nott, and Parkinson who became the victim of the love potion. She enjoyed the whole thing very much and she was feeling very curious to know how that incident happened. She was sure that, Harry had some hand behind that incident. She saw the look of satisfaction in Harry during the whole situation.

However, Harry disappeared after their lunch, so she could not able to know the mystery behind the situation that occurred earlier in the great hall of Hogwarts. Daphne again reminded herself that, her cousin was becoming a tougher mystery for her to solve day by day.

Harry returned in the Slytherin common room after two hours and his friends immediately surrounded him. Harry informed them he was reading some books in the library. His friends were surprised by his answer, as Harry did not usually go to library at that period.

However, they were interested to know if Harry knew something about the whole love potion drama that played earlier in the Slytherin table. Daphne told her friends about her suspicion regarding Harry's hand in that whole incident.

"Harry do you know something about the whole love potion thing?" Blaise asked him.

"May be I know some finer details." Harry's face was full of smile when he replied Blaise's question.

"So, tell us about them." Tracy told him impatiently.

"What are you offering me in return?" Harry asked them in a negotiating voice.

"So, Harry you want to make a deal?" Daphne asked her cousin, irritation was clear in her voice.

"Yes, I am looking for a deal. The whole story is very interesting and for telling that I deserve some reward. I think we can reach a deal if you give me one box of chocolates." Harry told them his condition of the deal.

"You are becoming greedy but I am dying to know the secrets and because of that we have a deal." Tracy confirmed the deal.

"Thanks Tracy, I always knew that, you are wiser than our other two friends." Harry complimented Tracy and mocked his other two friends.

"Harry stop behave like a jerk and tell us now about the whole thing." Daphne demanded.

"Ok. As you know, I have the habit of doing morning exercise & therefore, I woke up early in the morning. I was feeling hungry after doing exercise so I went to the kitchen and I was surprised to find a house elf who was wearing Ancient house Moon's crest in its cloth. I w as already suspicious about the intentions of Moon after observing the behavior of Lilith Moon's towards me. I knew about the nasty nature of The Ancient House of Moon as they can g ny length to achieve their goals.

I became more suspicious when I secretly heard the conversation between Moon and Parkinson and the summary of their conversation was, Uncle rejects my wedding contract from House of Moon and Moons warned your parents that, they would achieve the whole things at any cost. I also heard that, her parents gave her something special and that would spin my heads.

Therefore, it was clear to me they would try to trap me today and when I saw that elf in the kitchen, It confirmed my earlier suspicion. I think, Moons sent their elf to mix something in my drink." Harry told his friends in a serious voice.

"How that elf enter into Hogwarts kitchen. Who gave it the permission?" Daphne asked in an angry tone. She was feeling huge anger towards nasty Moons. Daphne decided that, she would give Moon and Parkinson extra punishment for their activities.

"It is Horace Slughorn who thought there was no harm to give the elf of House of Moon the access to the kitchen to cook something special for young Lilith Moon in her birthday. Of course, the fact that, the Moons gifted him some rare Potion ingredient also helped to influence his decision to give that permission." Harry informed his friends.

"Slughorn is a fool and corrupt person at the same time." Daphne remarked.

All of her friends agreed with her. They all thought, sometimes their head of house behaved too greedy for his own good.

"So, you threw out the love potion that the house elf mixed in your drinks? " Tracy asked him curiously.

"I did no such things; I let the elf mix its love potion in my drink." Harry smirked. His response as expected shocked his friends.

"Why you do such things?" Blaise asked him.

"I wanted to make things more interesting and I also felt pity towards the house elf. The House of Moon is a dark house and if they knew their elf failed at their given task then they would punish that poor creature for no reason. I also able to reach a deal with that elf and the deal was if I agreed to drink that potion mixed drink then it would let me borrow some love potion. We sealed the deal with magical vows." Harry's tale made his friend more surprised. They were shocked to know Harry was agreed to take the love potion and confirmed the deal by magical vows .

"Call me skeptical Harry but, I can't see any signs of being affected by love potion in you." Tracy expressed her doubt at Harry's claim.

"I kept my promise Tracy and I drank the drink that was mixed with love potion. However, as long as I am wearing this Heir Sayre ring, I am safe from love potion." Harry declared his immunity to love potion to his friends.

"Why I don't know anything about this ability of House Sayre? I was reading this family's history from the age of 8." Daphne complained to Harry.

"It is not something you will found in books, the only way you could know about it if you asked Aunt Athena specifically about it. It was an invention of our Great Great Great Grandfather." Harry informed his cousin.

"I will surely dig more about that in future." Daphne remarked.

"You know, I can make a member ring for you, Astoria, Uncle and Aunt. Only the head or male heir can provide it." Harry told her.

"You will do that?" Daphne asked Harry in a hopeful voice. Despite being a Greengrass, she would feel good if she got some symbol of recognition from her maternal house and that ring was very effective to prevent the effect of love potion.

"Of course I will do that, Daphne. You people are my only living relative and you accept me in your house therefore, I consider you all as my family." Harry replied in a honest voice. After that Daphne gave Harry a friendly hug.

"I thought, Harry would wait some years before giving you a ring Daphne. However, it seemed like I was wrong." Tracy teased her friends.

"Shut up, Tracy." Harry and Daphne shouted at the same time.

"Now, tell me how you are able to make Moon, Nott, Parkinson complete fool." Blaise asked Harry.

"After getting sufficient amount of love potion from that elf, I praised rest of the elf for their work ethics and dedication, skill. My praise made me a good boy in the eyes of some house elf and they were more than happy to help me in having some fun." Harry explained to his friends.

"Harry, I am happy that you are my ally not enemy. You are ruthless to your rivals." Blaise remarked.

" I am glad that, you have a such high opinion for me. However, at this moment, I am hungry for some foods and I am going to kitchen now. Are you interested to join with me?" Harry asked his friends.

"Yes." The Harry's entire friend replied in a unified voice.

 **Chapter End:**

 **I am extremely sorry for delayed update. But, I got myself busy in exams and assignment.**

 **I am promising to update regularly from now.**

 **When I started this story I did not thought this story would get over 200 reviews. But, due to your support and reviews it is now a reality. I want to say thanks to all of my reviewers for this moment.**

 **I want to say thanks to the reviewers of my last chapter and they are**

 **WhiteEagle 1985**

 **Tmn67**

 **Firewood123**

 **Guest**

 **Matecito**

 **Varun**

 **Guest**

 **God of all**

 **Guest**

 **Chc91776**

 **Neo**

 **Blazeemperor**

 **Keyblademeister 88**

 **Frankieu**

 **Sara1678**

 **Kairan1979**

 **Mrsiri**

 **Smilner17**

 **monkiepawn**

 **Next time: Harry in Chamber of secrets and he is making some potion for a mission.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

Harry and his friends were busy in Astronomy tower to study Astronomy. They earlier had an eventful evening together. They secretly identified an empty classroom that was hidden behind the portrait. They all agreed it would be another wonderful place for them to spend some time together and hide something.

They were now watching the movement of stars. Those stars always fascinated Harry. He knew many of those stars are already dead and only now their light had reached to the earth because of their huge distance from earth. Sometimes Harry thought that, why the world wizard community did not take any interest in space travel and knowing the outer space.

Muggles had much limitation, as they did not know magic. However, they had a desire to know unknown and they had Harry's respect for that. It made him sad that, even the liberals and muggle born witches and wizards are not interested in space science. They were not interested to apply their magical gift in space science like moderate and conservative wizards.

Harry believed being wizards gave them a significant advantage in inventing and developing many sophisticated and advanced instrument that could be used in monitoring the space. They could build it at very lower cost. Harry wanted to know the mystery of black hole. His curious mind always wondered if the mystery of parallel world was linked with the black hole.

Harry also thought how it would be cheaper for wizards to make a space ship. Harry was shocked to know that, until no wizards or witches travel to the moon. Harry knew that, with their advanced magical ability along with some research they could very possibly build a wizard colony in the moon.

Harry already realized that, the wizarding Britain needed a purpose and an identity, which would make wizards of all blood status and all political leaning again proud of being a British wizard or witch. In Harry's opinion, Mother Nature chose wizards and witches for a purpose and that was contributing in human civilization with their wizarding gift. Wizards and witches could prove being a wizard or witch was so special for them by opening a new chapter of human brilliance instead of destroying muggle world or trying to make that wizarding world a copy of muggle world.

Harry decided along with studying in different segments of magic and spell work he would also try to apply his knowledge in advancement of space science. For now, he would try to build advanced portable telescopes for that world. It would be his one of the pet project for that year.

He was also thinking about the love potion saga that occurred earlier in the great wall. This incident reminded him how much cruel the pureblood political battle was. He also realized that, his uncle and aunt of that new world were very good for him. They were giving him the love and support that Harry never got from his own world's uncle and aunt.

When he learned from Daphne that how much worried his aunt was for him. It touched him in his heart. It made him realized that for the first time he had a family that cared for him. Harry vowed that he would always protect his uncle, aunt, Daphne and Astoria with his everything.

He also thought that, he would formally recognize his uncle and cousins as a part of Sayre family. His grandfather of that world was a jerk for avoiding fulfilling his house duty for some sibling rivalry. He would do it in few days when they would celebrate Aunt Athena's birthday. It would be wonderful birthday gift for his aunt.

His thought shifted to the morning duel between him and Quirrell. He was very competitive in nature and that was the reason he tried to beat his DADA teacher. It was a strategic mistake from him. He was sure that, he would now draw more unnecessary attention from teaching staff especially from old Albus. He had to be careful around that old fox.

However, he found pleasure in dueling with his professor. Quirrell was a talented wizard and a mysterious character. He was not wearing the turban like Harry's home universe but Harry was sure that new universe's Quirrell also had some type of connection with Tom and Harry was determined to find it.

"Sayre, are you here?" A new female voice asked Harry.

"Yes, I was thinking about something and hello to you also Turpin." Harry flashed his charismatic smile at her.

"Thanks, I am wondering if you can help me with this chart." Turpin asked Hadrian for help.

Harry was surprised after hearing that, it seemed he was slowly getting acceptance outside of his house and it was a good thing for him.

"Sure, but first you have to address me as Hadrian." Harry told her.

"I will but in return you also have to call me as Lisa." Lisa replied.

"I think we have a deal in that case. Now see if you look here in the chart you can see that the movement pattern of this star has changed recently." Harry continued to help Lisa for some minutes.

"Thank you Hadrian, I hope we will meet again." Lisa told him.

"Sure." Harry replied.

Daphne observed the whole incidents and for some reasons she was not liking it. Daphne scolded herself for that type of behavior. She knew that, Harry would have more friends in future but a small voice in her head told her that, she would be always his closest friend.

"Harry it seems like you get yourself a new friend in the form of a cute claw." Tracy commented.

"Tracy, it is nothing like that and Lisa Turpin is still not my friend. However, it just means she is now considering me as her classmate." Harry tried to correct his friend's misconception.

"May be not now, but she can be easily become a friend of yours in the future and I am thinking it is a good news, we will also need allies from other houses." Blaise remarked.

"Nevertheless, we can't be seen too much friendly with other houses in our first years. Majority of Slytherin simply just dislike the other three houses." Daphne remarked.

"You are right Daphne; however I don't think we will get a chance to become too much friendly towards other houses as they also have a strong dislike for our house." Harry assured his cousin.

"Now, stop the serious talking. Do you know that Terry Boot and Hermione Granger had a serious fight over what should be ideal length of charm homework? Tracy asked her friends.

"Really, it seems like a rivalry is growing between them." Blaise commented.

"Yes, it is such a silly matter." Daphne remarked.

Harry was little sad that, Hermione was behaving that way. However, he quickly reminded himself it was not his best friend from his own universe. The new Hermione was a different person. She was bossier and had a jealous bone in her. She was also only interested in memorizing textbooks not in truly understanding it.

"If I am guessing right, both Terry Boot and Hermione are engaging in a battle for third place in our class." Harry told them.

"Both of them realized that, Harry and Daphne are beyond their reach so they are both trying to get the next spot. Blaise told his opinion.

"I think both you and Tracy can easily challenge them. You two are already doing better than them in practical." Daphne remarked.

"We regularly get help from both of you and they are still doing better in theory." Tracy sounded little sad.

"Of course we will help you. You two are our friends. I can also see both of you to suppress them. You two are talented people and unlike them, you both have a desire to understand the theory behind a spell. If we can continue our practice in RoR and study in library then I am sure you both will be ahead of them."

"Thanks Harry." Tracy thanked him. Both she and Blaise truly touch by Harry's assurance and soon they engaged in a group hug.

Soon it was dinnertime and four best friends completed their meal together. All of them observed Draco Malfoy was sitting alone in the table it seemed like his friends were still not fully recovered from the effect of love potion. Harry and his friends were also hearing some reports that how their rival Draco Malfoy confined himself in his dormitory.

The majority of upper year of Slytherin became irritated after observing that kind of behavior. It was clear to Harry and his friends that, their rivals were slowly losing their influence in the house.

 **Mid night in Slytherin boy's dormitory:**

Harry was not sleeping even though he was sure that all of his housemate was sleeping now. Harry was thinking about the whole day and about his immediate plan. He was waiting for that period to go into the chamber of secrets. Harry left Slytherin common room silently and went to the chamber of secrets.

"It is midnight now, Hadrian you should be in your dormitory not here." Portrait of Tom remarked.

"Hello Tom, you should know I don't follow normal rules." Harry replied in a clam voice.

"So, what you will do now?" Tom asked.

"I will make some potion and I will also spend some of my time in talking with you." Harry told him.

"I will be honored." Tom remarked in a sarcastic voice.

After that, Harry became busy in making of Polyjuice potion. Harry became proficient in potion making but still it took some time to complete that potion. Harry was pleased with himself as he made a fine quality potion.

"It will be fun when I will use this potion." Harry thought.

"It seems like your potion making task is now complete." Tom was curious when he said those words.

"Yes, I have made good amount of Polyjuice potion." Harry informed him.

"Mr. Sayre I think you will be a good potion master in your future. It is very much impressive for a 11 years boy to make Polyjuice potion of such good quality." Appreciation for Harry's talent was clear in Tom's voice.

"I may be good in potion but, DADA will always be my favorite subject." Harry told Tom in a friendly voice as he was very much enjoying his conversation with Tom.

Tom of that new universe always fascinated him. Tom of that of new universe in his earlier year was not a bigot. He was somewhat conservative about wizarding culture and tradition but he also understood the need of muggle born assimilation in mainstream of wizarding society. Tom also faced prejudice from conservative purebloods. Harry wanted to know what happened that changed Tom's worldview. If he wanted to defeat Tom in that universe then, it was necessary from him to know the mystery.

"What was your favorite subject?" Harry asked him.

"DADA, but I was also interested in Charms." Tom replied.

"Today was my first DADA class." Harry informed him.

"I suppose it went smoothly as DADA is your favorite subject." Curiosity was clear in his voice when he made that assumption about Harry.

"I actually defeat my DADA professor in the duel." Harry smirked.

As expected, it shocked Tom.

"You are not joking right; you really beat your professor in a duel." Disbelieve was clear in his voice.

"I was lucky, the DADA professor underestimated me and he was also unaware about some muggle technology and my timing for spell casting was also right and as a result I was able to surprise him." Harry calmly told Tom.

"You should not be modest here Hadrian, of course you need some assistance from the luck to beat a DADA professor, when you are just an 11 years old student. However, it does not discount the magnitude of your achievement." Tom praised Harry.

Harry was pleased to hear the praise from Tom. He also told him about his rest of the day especially the love potion saga with his rivals.

"You are a worthy Slytherin. I like the way you turned the table on them. I am also surprised by your deal making ability with house elf. I have no doubt that you will rule the Slytherins one day." Tom was laughing when he uttered those words.

"It is nice to have your vote of confidence." Harry told him.

"You deserve it. You showed wisdom that is beyond your age. Now tell me do you have any friends outside of your house?" Tom asked him.

"I don't have any non Slytherin friend yet. Though, I have become an acquaintance with a Ravenclaw girl of my class." Harry informed him.

"Heir Sayre you are already charming the girls at such young age , you are really very mature compare to your age." Tom teased Harry.

"I will take your comment about me as a compliment." Harry said to Tom.

Harry after that applied glamour charm on himself; Harry was not worried about Tom's presence as Harry knew that, he was the only person who came chamber of secrets in last 40 years.

"Hadrian, are you really an 11 year old student because you applied glamour charm on yourself which is OWL level charm." Tom's voice was full of suspicion.

"I can only confirm that, I am biologically an 11 year old boy." Harry replied.

"Ok, I understand that. It seems like you have some personal secrets. By the way you are looking really different after applying glamour charm on yourself." Tom commented.

Hadrian Sayre nee Harry Potter was really looking different in his new avatar. Harry was now having messy black hair instead of golden blonde hair that was associated with Hadrian Sayre. In summary, Harry was looking like old Harry Potter of his home universe.

"Thanks, I have to say good bye now." Harry departed from chamber after thanking Tom.

Harry got himself lost in thought. In that new universe, he had a different face compare to his home universe. Harry was comfortable with his new face as he accepted his new reality. Besides that, his new face was more handsome than his previous one according to fate, however, sometimes when he looked at the mirror; he missed his old face and his messy black hair. Actually, he missed being Harry Potter as it was his original identity.

Now, after applying the charm, he once again was having his old look. Even though it would only last for few hours, Harry was feeling different kind of comfort with his old look.

"Harry Potter, you have a job to do." Harry told himself.

When Harry was talking with Tom, Albus Dumbledore was thinking about him. Harry was able to catch his attention by defeating the new DADA professor. Dumbledore was fascinated by hearing that. He understood that Harry got lucky and it was some somewhat upset but still the headmaster was very much impressed by that boy.

Dumbledore also heard that, Hadrian Sayre was super prodigy in every class. That boy was talented in every subject and way ahead of his classmates. The headmaster recognized that, Hadrian Sayre was the most talented student in Hogwarts history in at least last 250 years. Dumbledore also had no doubt that, one day that boy would cross him in terms of magical ability.

In his long career as a Hogwarts professor only few students able to catch his attention until now. 50 years ago, a student named Tom Riddle was able to catch his attention. Tom was a Slytherin student. Tom was a traditional conservative Slytherin student in his earlier student life. However, at the end of his student life Tom Riddle became an anti muggle born activist. The transformation of Tom Riddle was surprising for him. Albus also felt sad when he heard about the premature death of Tom Riddle.

However, Hadrian Sayre was significantly more talented than Tom Riddle was and unlike Tom, he had a loyal group of friend. Hadrian Sayre was also protected from ultra orthodox pureblood Slytherins, as Hadrian Sayre was a pureblood and heir of a Most Ancient House. Albus hoped that, Hadrian Sayre would contribute positively to magical community.

Hadrian Sayre's closest friend and second cousin Daphne Greengrass also caught Dumbledore's attention. This girl was clearly a prodigy. Dumbledore was certain that, that girl could easily suppress Tom Riddle in terms of talent. If Hadrian was not her classmate she would get more spotlight. That girl was skilled in every subject.

As an heir of one of the most prominent wizarding family, she had a significant political influence in her Hogwarts house. She had increased her political significance by joining force with her cousin and close friend Hadrian. Despite being top students of their class, they did not have any rivalry about that and they help each other. Dumbledore could see them together for life in future.

Hadrian and Daphne also included Tracy Davies and Blaise Zabini in their group and made their group stronger. Dumbledore could see a major intra house battle in Slytherin house. Dumbledore decided that, he would try to know more about Harry and his friends from the professors in the upcoming staff meeting.

Harry apparated in front of Gaunt manor. Harry knew that, Gaunt manor had a special place in Tom Riddle's mind and it would be an ideal place for Tom to hide a Horcrux. Harry was expecting significant resistance when he would try to enter inside that manor, as he knew that, Ton would not leave his Horcrux unprotected.

Several large snakes appeared before Harry when he would try to enter the house.

"Leave you pathetic human." One of the snakes hissed angrily.

"I will only leave when my task will be done." Harry hissed in parseltongue defiantly.

"So you are a speaker. I think it will be unfortunate, when we will have to kill you as our master ordered us to kill any outsider who tries to enter this manor." The snake warned him.

"In that case we don't have any choice. I think it will be one of the tragic incidents in my life when I will be forced to kill all of you noble being." Hadrian told the snake.

Soon seven large snakes tried to attack Harry soon; however, Harry was prepared for that type of attack and he casted a strong shield charm that was learned by him from Potter vault. Harry casted an altered version of cutting curse that wise stronger than normal cutting curse. It gave him satisfactory result, as all the snakes became victim of his cutting curse.

After dealing with poisonous snakes, Harry entered into the manor. Harry was impressed by the structure of the manor and soon he went to the room of head of house. There Harry found a secret small room that was protected by parseltongue password. Harry hissed open in parseltongue and the door of the secret room opened. Harry was searching for the deathly hallows ring. However, Harry became disappointed when he did not find it.

Before leaving the room, Harry took 20 books that were written parseltongue and English from that room. He thought those book would be useful for him in the near future.

For the next thirty minute Harry searched every corner of the manor, nevertheless he did not find any trace of the ring. Harry was preparing to leave the manor when he suddenly felt that anti apparition wards were placed in that place. Harry saw three aurors were discussing outside of the manor, the dead bodies of several large snakes got their attention.

Harry could not take any chance of being caught by aurors. Harry decided to use his special port key, which was created by him in his home universe. That port key was made by using parseltongue and it could be only activated by uttering parseltongue.

Harry activated that port key and soon he was in front of Hogwarts gate. Harry felt very dejected as he did not find any Horcrux in the manor and got himself almost caught by aurors. Harry was suddenly feeling unsure about the whole Horcrux hunting mission. Harry thought it was very much possible that, Tom of that world never made that ring a Horcrux. He had to search other places to find out about other Horcrux.

"Who are you?" Harry was shocked to hear the male voice behind of him. He did not expect him there at this period. He easily identified that, that voice belonged to his head of house.

Harry was feeling angry with himself; he realized that, he did not drop his glamour charm and he was still in his old look.

"That is none of your business." Harry angrily replied.

"You can't talk like that with me. You should do it with respect. I am the head of Slytherin house. You are an intruder who is hiding his identity. I am calling Hagrid now and you will go with us to the chamber of headmaster to explain yourself." Horace shouted angrily.

Harry was already feeling anger because of his earlier failure. He was also irritated with Slughorn for giving the access of kitchen to the house elf of House Moon in return of gift and now that corrupt professor was creating a new drama in front of him. Harry could not let it continue. He also had no desire to meet his headmaster at this period.

Harry silently and wandlessly casted a strong body binding cure at his professor and then casted mind illusion spell in parseltongue that would mess with Horace mind and made him forget about last few hours. However, that spell also had the ability to put its victim in coma for 2-3 days if they were too old. As Horace was an old man, he soon fell into a coma for 2-3 days and dropped to the ground.

Harry soon departed from here, as he knew that, Hagrid would arrive there soon. Harry had no doubt that, the school would be rocked by the fact that, their head of house suddenly fell into the coma. However, Harry did not care about that, he only wanted to sleep now in his bed.

Daphne woke up early in the morning. She remembered the incidents of previous day. It was an eventful day. The defeat of Their DADA professor in the hand of her cousin Harry was a shock for her. She knew that, her cousin was a super prodigy but still she did not expect him to defeat a professor.

She also liked the fact that, her cousin had helping mentality towards his friends. Harry ready to share his knowledge with his friends and Daphne knew that, it would help them significantly in their near future. His teaching method was very effective. Daphne was determined to master Agumanti and alternated cutting spells.

Daphne thought she would not find any new friends after Tracy. She thought that, she would get allies for political reason. However, she had been proven wrong as she found a true friend in the form of Blaise.

Nevertheless, she was mostly happy to get Hadrian. In Hadrian, she found a relative, a great cousin, and a best friend. She was surprised to see how they had so many similar qualities in them. They understand each other very well and may be that was the reasons behind their special bond.

Daphne would not deny that, she found her cousin very cute and may be that was the reason why she did not think Hadrian as her brother. Daphne felt she was blushing when she thought her cousin was cute. Daphne decided that, she would always support her cousin and friend Hadrian with her everything.

She was surprised when Blaise informed her that, Harry was still sleeping. She became worried about Harry's health when she learnt that.

"Do you think Harry is sick?" Daphne asked Blaise.

"I am not sick Daphne." Harry answered from behind.

"Then tell me why you are late, are not you a early riser." Tracy asked.

"I was thinking about some magical theory regarding cutting spell." Harry replied.

It seemed his answer satisfied his friends. Then they all went to the great hall to have their breakfast.

When they reached into the great hall, they heard the rumor that, their head of house had fallen in coma.

"What happened?" Tracy asked.

"I don't know much. However, I heard that, Hagrid informed Professor Horace Slughorn last night that, he found a rare type of dead big spider in t forbidden forest. That type of spider is considered very important potion ingredients. He was waiting for Hagrid to take him the spot where Hagrid found the dead spider. Nevertheless, when Hagrid came back he found Professor Slughorn was unconscious. After that, Hagrid brought Professor to Madam Pomfrey and then Madam Pomfrey declared that, the Professor had fallen in coma." Blaise told Tracy. He heard about the whole situation from Mark Black who became friendly towards Harry and his friends recently.

"Do they know why Professor is now in coma?" Harry asked curiously.

"No, but they are assuming his falling age may be the reason behind this." Blaise told him.

Harry smirked after getting the answer. The spell he used against Horace was not easy to detect. Harry was feeling that, he might be little harsh towards his professor but he knew that, the professor would be standing on his two feet after two days.

"Students for the reasons of security all the classes for today are cancelled. Prefect please takes the students on their dormitory." Albus declared suddenly.

Harry was shocked along with other students.

 **Chapter end.**

 **Next Chapter:**

 **Why Albus cancelled classes?**

 **Daphne & Draco's feud in Slytherin common room.**

 **And more.**

 **Thanks to reviewers of my previous chapter and they are**

 **Frankieu**

 **Neo**

 **Dark wizard 92**

 **God of all**

 **Howlsword**

 **BrotherCaptainsheperd**

 **SkittelezxBabex 146**

 **Varun**

 **Guest**

 **WhiteEagle 1985**

 **Charles Ceaser**

 **Blazeemperor**

 **Jack riddle**

 **Azatoh the Blind**

 **InfinityMask**

 **Kairan1979**

 **Snow girl**

 **Lyn1991**

 **I will give every register reviewer of this chapter more hints about next chapter by pm as I recognize how much your reviews until now inspire me to continue this story.**

 **Because of your love and contribution, this story gets 220+ reviews, 300+ favs and 400+ followers.**

 **This means a lot for me. Please continue your support for this story in future.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Cha** **pter13:**

Albus left the great hall after declaring the suspension of classes. Albus knew that, it would be shocking for all of the Hogwarts students. However, he had no choice. He had to take that step as he came to know the truth.

Albus was thinking in his chamber when Hagrid informed him about the condition of Horace Slughorn.

At first, he thought his friend's condition was largely due to his old age. Slughorn was an old man and unlike Albus, Slughorn was a lazy person. Therefore, it was reasonable to think that, Slughorn's old age and poor fitness could cause some health problem for him.

However, Albus never imagined there could be some foul play behind the coma condition of

Albus knew that, despite being Head of Slytherin, Slughorn had favorite students from all four Hogwarts houses. Slughorn was also politically inactive therefore; he did not have any political rivals.

Albus still examined the food and drinks that were given to Slughorn. Nevertheless, there was nothing abnormal in that. After reaching infirmary Albus checked Slughorn however, he did not find any trace of offensive spell that could ca use coma to his friend.

"Poppy what happened to Horace?" Albus asked Poppy worriedly.

"I don't have any answer for you, Albus. I am still thinking may be his old age and poor fitness can cause this. However, I can't be sure about it as I can't even enter his mind." Poppy replied dejectedly.

Albus became worried after hearing Poppy's reply. He realized that, it should not happen. The coma patient did not usually have same mental defense mechanism like others. Healers also needed to enter the mind of a coma patient to heal him/her. If Poppy could not enter his mind then, there might be a chance that, Horace could never recover from coma.

Albus was suddenly feeling guilty, as Horace wanted to retire from teaching in that year but Albus requested him to continue to teach potion for another year.

"Poppy can you leave us alone, and please don't let anyone to enter this until I finish my work." Albus requested Poppy.

Poppy realized the gravity of the situation and left the room.

Nevertheless, Albus failed to enter Horace's minds. He tried to do that for 2 hours but he could not able to enter Horace's mind as his every attempt to enter his mind meet with emptiness.

The emptiness of Horace's mind shocked Albus. Albus knew that, a grown adult man could never have an empty mind only a newborn could have emptiness in his/her mind.

Albus could not able to sleep that night. He raided his personal library to find an answer of that mystery. At last, in early morning he found a way to do that.

"Albus, it seems like you did not have any sleep last night." Poppy commented after she saw the Headmaster in the early morning.

"I was doing some research on Horace's condition and luckily I find a way to communicate with him mentally."

Albus told her.

Poppy felt hopeful after hearing the answer from Albus. She also left the room to give Albus the privacy.

Albus started an ancient ritual in Coptic language. That particular ritual was mainly develop by ancient Egyptian wizarding community. That ritual was extremely hard to perform and it needed a very high amount of wizarding power to do that.

After half an hour, Albus felt he became successful in his effort, as he was finally able to hear the thought from his friend.

"How are you feeling Horace?" Albus asked Horace though their newly established mental link.

"I am feeling calmness and Albus you should not worry about me I will recover from coma in two days." Horace assured Albus.

"How do you know that and how you have fallen in coma?" Albus asked his friend. Surprise was evident in his voice.

"I just know it and to answer your second question I can't remember everything. It seems like I am gradually forgetting about the whole incident. I can remember that, I was waiting for Hagrid and the next thing I can remember is there was a boy present there." Horace replied. Confusion was clear in his tone.

"Who is the boy?" Albus asked anxiously.

"I can only remember bits and pieces about the boy. He was around 16 and 17 years old and he was wearing a Hogwarts robe. I can't able to remember his face and I don't know what he was doing there." Horace informed him.

Albus was feeling that, he would not able to continue that mental link for any longer. Therefore, he told goodbye to Horace.

Albus got himself engaged in deep thought the whole thing was very mysterious. Albus was now sure that, that mysterious boy was somehow responsible for Horace's condition. However, he did not know the identity of that student.

Albus decided that, he had to know about the identity of the boy to ensure the safety of Hogwarts. The whole thing was becoming a great riddle and Albus loved to solve those types of riddles.

Nevertheless, he was unable to solve the riddle. He found no fifth, sixth; seventh, eighth Hogwarts student left their house's dormitories except the prefects in previous night. That made Albus to think that, the intruder might not be a student of Hogwarts and their main target was someone else other than Horace.

The intruder might take shelter in one of the various empty abandoned classrooms. There was also some secret passage in the school, which could be used as hiding place.

Therefore, Albus had no choice other than suspending the classes for that day. He wanted to find that intruder and it would be difficult to do that if the whole student body present there. He also did not know about the capability of the hidden enemy and he could not let something happened to his student.

Albus called other professors to join with him in search of the mysterious person. For the next three hours they searched every classrooms and hidden passages to catch the hidden figure. They casted numerous spells; however at the end of their search their effort failed to bring any meaningful result.

The failure to catch the intruder made Albus disappointed. He was now thinking about the possibility that the intruder might be hidden outside of the Hogwarts. Albus vowed to solve the mystery of that boy at any cost.

 **Slytherin's common room:**

Like other common rooms, Slytherin common room was also buzzed by the suspension of classes for that day. They were arguing with each other about the possible causes for the suspension of classes. However, the majority of the students agreed that, the whole situation was somehow linked with the condition of their head of the house.

Harry and his three close friends were sitting in the couch at the west corner of the common room. They were saliently observing the other students. They recognized that, Nott, Parkinson, and Moon came back to the dormitory as they were sitting in another couch and which was just opposite of Harry and his friends.

Malfoy still looked displeased while he was sitting with his three friends. They were sending angry glares towards Harry and his friends.

"You know, Lilith I am very furious at the moment." Pansy remarked angrily while looking at Daphne.

"I can understand your anger. I am also furious at the fact that, many so called Most Ancient and Noble houses are behaving like blood traitors." Moon commented and anger was evident in her voice.

Harry and his friends recognized that, their rivals were trying to label them as blood traitors indirectly.

"I think many pureblood house founders like Abraham David Sayre, Anthony Brian Greengrass, Alberto Hector Zabini, Alexander Edward Davies are raging from their graves at the behavior of their descendants." Nott remarked.

Harry and his friends knew they had to respond now. They could not show weakness when their rivals were trying to insult them though their proud ancestors.

"I think our ancestor would be proud at our self, as we are upholding the legacy of our houses inside and outside of the classes." Daphne uttered angrily towards her rivals.

"Greengrass just because you and your cousin know some tricks of magic that does not discount the fact that, the values you and your cousins are promoting are closely related with the value system of infamous blood traitors." Malfoy broke his silence and accused Daphne.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy don't you dare to accuse our houses as blood traitor. We always celebrated our tradition, culture, and rituals proudly. However, Along with our traditionalism, we are also pragmatic about the reality of wizarding UK. The assimilation of new blood wizard and witches to our culture is necessary for the empowerment and unity of our wizarding society." Daphne shouted angrily.

"You can't hide the truth by simply shouting at me. There is nothing pragmatic about your approach; you people are just against the pureblood cause. You people should be ashamed at yourself. You Daphne Athena Greengrass who is a direct descendant of both Anthony Brian Greengrass and Abraham David Sayre should be ashamed at yourself and the same applies to you Hadrian William Sayre." Malfoy angrily responded.

"I think Daphne and me are both proud of our ancestor's legacy. I also have to say that, just because we think, the muggle borns are now part of our society that does not mean we have ill fillings towards are fellow purebloods." Harry countered Malfoy's point.

"If you were really proud of your ancestors then you people would not talk like that. Do you know how Abraham Sayre lost his young two child at the hand of muggles and how he rescued his wife from being buried alive? In retaliation, he killed all the muggles that were involved in that thing. He single handedly forced muggles to leave that village by inventing muggle reparation charm and built a magical community there.

On the other hand, Anthony Greengrass fled from France to UK when rest of his family was killed by muggles. In UK, he killed several muggles while saving several wizards and witches and he was founder of a small wizarding locality in our country.

I can understand that, how Sayre did not know about that as his family was recently living in USA but you Greengrass knew about that and you should told your cousin about that." Nott furiously told them.

"I think Greengrass was more interested to trap Sayre into a marriage rather than telling him about the history. However, it does not surprise me as Athena Greengrass nee Sayre also trapped Lord Greengrass into a marriage in the past." Malfoy mocked Daphne.

The last few words of Malfoy were able to break the patience of Daphne. She was tolerating lecture about her and Harry's family but she would not digest insults about her mother and her parent's marriage.

"Apologize to me now Malfoy." Daphne demanded.

"I will not apologize for saying something that is truth." Malfoy strongly refused to do an apology to Daphne.

"There is no truth behind your statement Malfoy. Lord and Lady Greengrass marriage happened only because they loved each other. Lady Greengrass's is a woman from Ancient House of Sayre and House Sayre never compromised on the matter of integrity. Daphne is the heir of Ancient & Noble House of Greengrass and she upholds the value of her House gracefully."

Harry defended his aunt and cousin.

"It seems like Sayre has no objection of being trapped in a marriage. I think it should not also surprise us as his mother who belongs to a relatively new pureblood family also trapped his rich father in a marriage." Parkinson insulted Harry.

Both Harry and Daphne knew at that moment of time they had only one choice left to send a powerful message to their rivals that, it is not ok to insult their family.

 **In Auror Department of Ministry of Magic**

Alistair Moody came into his office early in the morning. After the incidents of last night, he decided to get bottom of that mystery. He was an experienced auror; however, he still could not understand the whole situation.

It was around 2am when junior aurors called him as they found situation extraordinary. When Moody reached into the gate of Gaunt Manor, he realized the gravity of whole situation. The dead bodies of several big sized snakes were initially indicating that, some dark spells might have been used against those snakes.

Moody knew that, Gaunts were parseltmouth; therefore, he could assume that, those dead snakes were defenders of the manor. After, closely observing those dead snakes he recognized the signs of cutting curse in their body.

Nevertheless, he realized that the cutting curse that used against those snakes was somewhat different in nature.

With a curious mind, Moody entered into the manor. He was expecting some answer from his team members.

"Dawlish, tell me everything." Moody ordered.

"We don't know much sir. We felt major magical activity in that place. As Ministry of magic was informal guardian of this manor, we have to come here." Dawlish replied.

Moody always found that informal guardian thing strange. Ministry of magic always had an unhealthy interest in the properties of distinct houses. However, the Ancient House of Gaunt took several precautions to prevent any ministerial grabs of their properties. Therefore, ministry had to be content with being only as informal guardian.

"Do you know what really happened here?" Moody asked curiously.

"When we first came here we felt the wards are down. Then we saw several dead snakes. After watching that we entered into the manor and we found this elf." Dawlish directed towards a skinny elf.

Moody was surprised to find an elf there as he did not expect an elf into t manor of an extinct house.

"Who are you?" Moody asked the elf.

"I am the house elf of the Ancient House of Gaunt." The elf replied proudly.

"Don't you have a name?" Moody asked the elf curiously.

"I have, however, my original master forbid me to tell my name to other wizards." The elf smirked.

The elf's behavior was causing irritation to Moody. He knew that, Gaunts were crazy people, now he found out that their elf was also crazy.

"What do you mean by your original master?" Kingsley asked the elf.

"My original master was a proud pureblood. My last master was unfortunately a half-blood. It was a shameful day when that half blood became the lord of the Ancient House of Gaunt. Nevertheless, I had to serve him as he was the last male member of Ancient House of Gaunt." The elf cried when it was saying that.

"Do you know something about yesterday's incident?" An annoyed Moody asked the elf.

"I felt the wards of the manor came down. I also realized that, all the snakes that were protecting the manor were dead. I heard the noble parseltongue from the attacker. It made me fearful, as I recognized that, despite being a parselmouth, he did not have Gaunt blood and he was a very powerful wizards. After he entered into the manor, I saw him to search the manor thoroughly and then suddenly he disappeared by uttering parseltongue while holding a port key." The elf told them about the attacker.

The tale from the Gaunt house elf's mouth was clearly able to shock Moody. He wanted to know about the identity of the attacker desperately.

"Can you describe the attacker for us?" Dawlish asked the elf. She was equally curious about the identity of the attacker like Moody.

"He was around 16 or 17 years old mentally, I can estimate the physiological age of that intruder as the manor has a mechanism for that. I can tell you more about him but I don't think it will help you people." The elf told them in an emotionless voice.

"Why." Moody asked the elf. He was clearly surprised by the elf's answer.

"He was using glamour charm. It was not his real face. My master taught us house elves how to sense this type of charm in order to prevent the imposters." The elf finally told them.

Moody felt disappointed. He knew, it was pointless to ask any further question as they would not learn something new from the elf. The only thing he knew about the mysterious attacker was his age and nothing else.

He could not understand how a 16 or 17 years old boy could be that powerful and the intruder's age reminded him that, the attacker should be a student of Hogwarts if he was not homeschooled. The ministry did not give permission for the homeschooling easily. He decided that, he would get the list of homeschooled children from the ministry in the morning.

That was the reason for his early appearance in the ministry. He got the list from the ministry immediately as the office of Head Auror was very powerful in the ministry. He once again disappointed after reading the list. No homeschooled were matching with the attacker's description.

That could mean only one thing the attacker was a Hogwarts student. He knew that, Albus closely observed his entire student and Moody was feeling hopeful that his friend would be capable of answering some of his question about the intruder of Gaunt manor.

 **In RoR:**

"Harry, Daphne did you have any need to engage with honor duel with Malfoy and Parkinson? Blaise asked his two friends in a concerned voice.

"We had no other option Blaise; we had to send a message to them." Harry replied in a clam tone.

Albus withdraw the suspension about the classes around the noon. Therefore, four friends got the chance to come into the RoR. Harry knew the only way to shut the mouths of their rival was to humiliate them in front of the whole house and their family.

Older Slytherins was not happy about them fighting an honor duel at the age of 11. However, they understand why Harry and Daphne invited Draco and Pansy into an honor duel. Nevertheless, they could not let other houses to see the infighting between snakes, Therefore they decided that, the honor duel would happen in Slytherin common room after two weeks in front of the four head of houses, headmaster, and the family of duelist.

Before coming into RoR both Harry and Daphne informed Lord and Lady Greengrass about the honor duel.

"You have to be careful Daphy as you know except for unforgivable curses everything is acceptable in honor duel. Both Malfoy and Parkinson is deep dark house, therefore, they will try to use dark curses against you." Tracy warned Daphne.

"Don't worry Tracy; we also have some nasty surprises as our weapon against them." Daphne assured her friend.

 **In Chamber of secrets:**

Harry came to the chamber at 11 pm. He liked the clam environment in the chamber. He also liked his conversation with Tom. Tom's portrait was sleeping that period. Therefore, Harry concentrated on the books that, he collected from Gaunt Manor. There were several interesting books, however Harry got attracted towards a green colored journal .That journal belonged to Octavian Gaunt. Harry got himself engaged in reading the journal of Octavian. He was expecting some pureblood supremacy and praise of heritage of Gaunt family. However, after reading the journal Harry realized that Octavian was a philosopher and scholar.

Oct avian was from 1840s era. However, his thinking was much more advanced than his era. Octavian discussed how being a wizard was a privilege and honor for him. He believed that, nature presented the wizarding community with magic for some special purposes. According to him ordinary muggles had many human limitation, on the other hand wizards had the ability to redefine the definition of possible with their magic.

Octavian thought the true excellence of a pureblood wizard could never be showed by suppressing lesser blood wizards or muggles. He recognized that as wizarding population was already too small therefore it made no sense to kill muggle born, half-blood. He believed that, if properly integrated in wizarding culture, muggle borns and half bloods could strengthen the wizarding society. He also did not believe that muggles could steal magic from wizards.

In his opinion, muggle borns got the magic from nature. He thought it was nature's way of ensuring continuous existence of the wizarding community. He believed that, a pureblood should use his gained knowledge from his heritage in making contribution of various fields. He also expressed his disappointment in lack of effort among wizards in scientific invention.

Octavian was fascinated by Astronomy. The mysterious stars in the sky reminded him how big is the universe, however at the same time those stars gave him the passion to know more about them. He imagined there might be many more planets like earth in those stars.

He wondered if magic existed in those worlds. He also dreamed about the possibility that, one-day wizards would make a new home for themselves in moon or mars. After reading that part, Harry's respect for Octavian grew.

Harry realized that even with all the magical power wizards were still helpless in front of natural calamities. In Harry's opinion wizarding, community should concentrate upon making a new colony in at least on the moon and if possible, they should think about the potential of mars as wizarding colony.

Octavian also studied muggle science and knew about the human dependency on oxygen and water to live. He also invented a way to create oxygen, water artificially by summoning energy from the space that he believed would be needed in moon, or mars as he knew that, water conjuring spell would not work outside of the earth. However, the spell and ritual needed for that all should be done in parseltongue. Unfortunately, he did not found way to do the ritual and spell in any human language.

However, his invention was not appreciated, as the ministry did not recognize the need of that invention. According to them oxygen and water were already existed in the nature, therefore there was no need for artificial creation of them. They were also suspicious about the motives of Octavian Gaunt as House Gaunt did not have a good reputation. They also had a great dislike for the parseltongue, which was necessary for his invention.

It reminded Harry about his second year in his home universe where he faced prejudice for being a parselmouth. Harry also recognized that, the way of thinking of ministry about modern science did not change even after 150 years.

Harry also read about the personal life of Octavian Gaunt. Octavian was the nephew of Lord Joseph Gaunt. Lord Gaunt did not have any son and he had two daughters. To keep the properties and lordship in the family he forced Octavian who was the eldest son of his dead brother to marry his eldest daughter Patricia.

Octavian who was an orphan had no other choice other than to follow his uncle's order. Octavian knew there was no love between him and his wife at the beginning of their marriage. He tried his level best to make that relationship work. However, his wife did not appreciate his effort. Their worldview was different.

Patricia did not like so called the radical worldview of her husband and she often tried to insult her husband for that. Patricia also regularly mocked Octavian's passion for research. She found her husband's research projects useless.

Octavian's father in law also showed his displeasure to Octavian for his liberal view in regards of muggle borns and half bloods. He wanted Octavian to participate in his regular muggle hunting and extreme dark rituals. However, Octavian was not interested in those things.

Octavian was also a prodigious potion maker and he made some money by selling that potion. He opened a trust vault in Gringotts for his brother. He loved his younger brother a lot; he did not forget that how his mother told him to look after his brother while she was dying.

His relationship with his wife was becoming increasingly toxic. It was a mental torture for him. To escape from it he devoted himself more in his research. In the joy for inventing something new, he wanted to forget sorrow of his personal life.

When his daughter Sophia was born, he hoped that, the child would bring him closer to his wife. However, his hope was false, as Patricia neglected Sophia. His wife was brainwashed by her father. She only interested of having a male heir to continue the Gaunt line. Sophia was brought up by a personal house elf of Octavian.

Octavian devoted himself as a father of his daughter. He was hoping to pass rest of his life by looking after his child. He also wanted to make his brother financially secure, as he did not want him to be financially dependent on their uncle.

However, his entire plan was halted when he realized that he was poisoned. A normal person would not notice those signs of slow poisoning. However, Octavian was a scholar of different magical arts; therefore, he could recognize that poison.

He realized that, he was being continuously poisoned for months. He knew that, there was no remedy for him in that situation. He was already suspecting his family, nevertheless to confirm his suspicion he investigate the matter with the help of his loyal elf.

The revelation of the investigation was shocking to him. It was his own younger brother who was poisoning him for months. Not only that, his younger brother also had an affair with Patricia. Octavian's father in law knew about the affair between Patricia and Octavian's brother. However, he did nothing to stop that in fact, he encouraged it. Joseph found Octavian as too liberal as the future head of House Gaunt.

On the other hand, Octavian's brother had similar belief system like Joseph. Joseph also encouraged by the fact when he heard Patricia was pregnant with the child of Octavian's brother and the child was likely to be male one.

Patricia drank a recently invented illegal potion that let her know about the gender of her upcoming child.

After knowing that, Joseph made the plan to kill Octavian with the full support of Patricia and Octavian's brother. Joseph instructed Octavian's brother to poison Octavian, as Octavian trusted his brother.

Octavian was very shattered by the revelation. He was deeply hurt by his family's betrayal to him. Despite having a difference of opinion, he always respected Joseph as a paternal figure. He agreed to marry Patricia out of his respect for his uncle.

In pureblood culture, family was everything. Therefore, he never thought his uncle would betray him that way.

Octavian also did not expect betrayal from his wife. There was never any love between them. However, he always remained faithful to his wife. Despite, their toxic relationship he always honored their marriage. Patricia broke his trust by engaging an affair with his brother. Nevertheless, he never thought Patricia would support his murder.

But, Octavian was mostly hurt by the behavior of his brother. Harry read how much it pained Octavian to know that, his own brother was engaged in the conspiracy to kill him. Octavian tried his best to protect his younger brother from the time of his mother's death. He tried to ensure financial security for his brother by opening trust vault for him.

Octavian wrote how he could not breathe when he learned about the betrayal of his younger brother. Octavian did not know what to do at that moment. He realized that, how his brother's greed for money and political power and lust triumphed the sibling bond between them.

Octavian wrote that, how he was worried about Sophia's future. He was thinking how he could save his daughter's future, as he knew that, he had little time to live. Octavian sold many of his inventions in the black market at low prize. Then he made withdrawal of all the gold from her daughter's trust vault.

Octavian wrote how he eloped with Sophia with his loyal house elf's help. Octavian then performed a blood ritual, which would remove any trace of Gaunt family magic from Sophia's body. Octavian wanted to provide his daughter a life without the influence of Gaunt family.

Octavian then placed his daughter in a magical orphanage of France in the name of Sophie Garrison.

Octavian wrote about his last few days of his life. It was difficult time for him. He had no family left at his dying moment. He missed his daughter at that moment; however, he knew he had no choice.

Octavian dedicated last days of his life in his research. He made a note about the using a particular potion that could be used as energy for a small spaceship for two people. However, he did not test it practically. He also made a drawing of preliminary design of a space ship for two people in his journal.

Other than his invention, Octavian also wrote about some of his deeper thought about life. He wrote how the hunger for power, money, was same among both muggle and wizards, how backstabbing nature of some human being was observed in both muggle and wizards. He wrote how he saw pure love among both muggles and wizards of all blood status. At the end, he concluded purity of heart was always more important than purity of blood and he hoped that one day there would be a well integrated British wizarding society where people would be less power hungry than that time.

Octavian also indicated that he instructed his loyal elf to hide his journal into his secret room. For Harry reading the journal of Octavian was a fascinating experience for him. He never thought there would be a pureblood Gaunt who was not a bigot.

However, after reading the journal of Octavian he was proven wrong. Octavian was much more ahead than his era. His vision and thinking was revolutionary. Harry was astonished by the fact that, even after more than 150 years of Octavian's demise wizarding UK did not make any invention that could be compared with Octavian's inventions.

Octavian faced prejudice from others because of his family name. However, his family was also against him. The concept and formula he used in making various new potion was simply extra ordinary. His drawing of space ship was a statement of his visionary nature. If magical UK had a open mind about his invention than magical UK would reach a new high in terms of progress and science.

Octavian was only 27 when he died because of poisoning. However, he proved that, even in a short lifetime a human could leave the mark that would remain even after generations. His thinking about wizarding UK was still relevant in modern day wizarding UK.

Harry vowed to advance Gaunt invention. He knew that, it would take 3-4 years for him to learn and understand everything that Octavian wrote and then improve upon it. Nevertheless, Harry had no problem with that. He agreed with Octavian with the statement that said nature gifted wizards and witches with magic for a special purpose and that was to stretch the limit of possibility for humankind.

Harry also decided that he would make the wizarding UK to recognize the contribution of Octavian Gaunt. Harry wanted to do that not only because Octavian was a great inventor but also because Octavian was a good person. He tried to fulfill his every responsibility towards his family. He was a great father and brother.

Harry really felt sad when he read how his brother, wife and uncle betrayed him. Harry could feel how a brother's soul cried when Octavian found his brother's betrayal as Octavian treated his brother as his son not only his brother. Octavian sorrow for not being able to raise his daughter was also heart breaking.

When Harry invaded Gaunt Manor, he was hoping to destroy a Horcrux and he was clearly disappointed when he did not find any Horcrux. However, he was not sad anymore as he found a treasure in the form of Octavian journal. That journal again reminded him every wizard and witches had an individual identity along with their house membership.

Harry felt a strange personal connection with Octavian Gaunt. The desire Octavian felt to have a family that love him was very similar to Harry as he felt the same way in his old universe. Suddenly Harry felt a sense of gratitude towards fate for giving him a loving family in the form of Greengrass. Harry was now feeling more determined to fulfill the mission that fate gives him. With the help of his friends, Harry would try to build a prosperous future for wizarding UK and Harry knew in his heart that it would be best tribute for Octavian Gaunt.

 **In the Ministry of Magic:**

A blonde male appeared at the office of official records of the ministry at early morning in the next day.

"Lord Malfoy! I am homered to see you in my office." The ministry official was clearly elated to see Lucius Malfoy in his office.

"I am happy to see that the Noble House of Murphy is still following proper wizarding tradition. The reason I am present here is to determine whether you are capable to do a small job for me." Arrogance was clear in his voice.

"What do you want Lord Malfoy?" Murphy asked respectfully.

"Can you give me a copy of the official ministerial report on the incidents of Gaunt manor?" Lucius asked

"Please give me a minute Lord Malfoy." Murphy went to other room after saying that.

After watching the departure of Murphy fake Lord Malfoy, aka Hadrian Sayre smirked. Harry collected hairs of Lucius when their family met in Diagon Alley. Harry knew that, in his various missions that related to Ministry using Polyjuice potion would be necessary. Lucius Malfoy was perfect candidate for Harry's Polyjuice potion project.

Lucius had great influence at the ministry and at the same time, he was a secretive person. Therefore, Harry thought faking Lucius by using Polyjuice potion would be very useful for him.

He knew the incidents in Gaunt manor caused public curiosity and he wanted to know what the ministry think about the whole situation. He also wanted to search the family records of Gaunt after reading Octavian's journal.

" _Accio Gaunt family file."_ Harry uttered in parseltongue. Soon Harry got Gaunt family file. The size of the file became smaller as Harry used shrinking charm and then put it on his robe.

"Here your report Lord Malfoy." Murphy gave the report to fake Lucius aka Harry.

After taking the report from Murphy, Harry gave 500 galleons to Murphy as rewards for his service.

Harry decided to read that report later as he had several classes to attend.

At first, Harry attended Transfiguration class in which Harry again impressed Minerva by performing a third year transfiguration. Daphne also did well in that class. She was able to perform a second year transfiguration. Minerva told them she would give them private lesson on advanced Transfiguration within few days.

Then, Harry attended Charms class. In which Prof. Flitwick again found himself impressed by Harry's depth on knowledge on theory of summoning charm. Harry expressed his desire to start a charms project under Flitwick guidance. Flitwick encouraged him. Harry decided that, he wanted to "invent" Lumos charm at the end of his first year. Therefore, he expressed his desire to Flitwick to start a charms project under his guidance.

Harry thought Potion class would be suspended for that day as he guessed that, Slughorn would take few days of rest before teaching again. However, it did not happen the prefect of fifth year notified the Slytherin first year about the continuation of Potion class. Harry was expecting some easy potion tasks from Horace.

Nevertheless, Harry along with rest of his classmate got a big shock when they saw Head Auror Alistair moody came to the classroom to take their class. He never imagined Moody, as potion tutor as being an auror Moody was more suitable as DADA tutor.

Tracy and Blaise were also thinking like Harry, however, Daphne reminded them Good Potion grade in OWL and NEWT was one of the prerequisite for applying for the post of an auror. Therefore, it could be concluded that, Moody was a decent potioner.

Harry could sense that, the appointment of Moody was still mysterious as Albus could easily ask Snape to teach potion for few days. Harry had no doubt that, it was a joint plan of both Albus and Moody to solve the mystery of Horace's incident.

However, they did not know that, Harry had a clear determination to keep them in dark about the whole thing. They would feel the cunningness of Hadrian Sayre.

 **I like to say thanks to all my reviewers of Chapter12 and they are**

 **God of all**

 **SkittlezxBabex**

 **Frankieu**

 **Blazeemperor**

 **Tmn67**

 **Neo**

 **Mrsiri**

 **Campione278**

 **Vincentas1121**

 **Guest**

 **Jack riddle**

 **Jrzygurl89**

 **Kairan 1979**

 **White Eagle 1985**

 **Varun**

 **Lyn 1991**

 **The Shadows Mistress**

 **Guest**

 **Dragon's Treasure Trove**

 **Thunder Boy**

 **Vridragor**

 **Yolandachiku**

 **Shetan20**

 **Son of Whitebeard**

 **.90834**

 **In next chapter:**

A week leap,

Planning of Albus and Moody to solve the mystery.

Harry's family time with Greengrass family.

 **Once again I will give more hints about next chapter by pm to every registered reviewer of this chapter. So, please review this chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

Harry landed gracefully at Greengrass manor. He had come back to home to celebrate the wedding anniversary of his uncle and aunt. He and Daphne got three days leave from headmaster for that occasion.

Harry remembered the previous week. It was very eventful week for him and his friends. At the beginning of previous week, the presence of Alistair Moody as Potion tutor was able to shock him.

In his home universe, he was never able to see Moody as his teacher. Therefore, Harry was feeling curious to see the teaching method of Moody. Harry knew that, Potion was not the favorite subject of Moody. However, he also recognized that, an Auror like Moody must be more than decent in Potion.

Harry was impressed by Moody's teaching method. Moody first explained the theories behind of a specific potion in simple terms, then he told the class about the usefulness of that potion. Moody told the class to prepare a low level-cleaning potion. Moody told them it worked as some kinds of disinfectants.

Harry soon got himself busy in potion making. That potion was not a hard one to make. If Harry wanted, he could complete the potion in three minutes. Nevertheless, Harry did not want to give Moody any reason to suspect him. Therefore, Harry took ten minutes to complete the potion.

Harry was still the first among his peers to complete the potion. Because of that he praised by Moody. Harry knew that, it was very hard to impress Mad eye Moody and he also did not give Moody any reason to suspect him. Therefore, Harry was feeling pleased with himself.

Harry continued to hold himself back in potion class for rest of the week. Because of that, Harry recognized by Moody as a very talented young 11 years old potioner but at the same time Moody did not get anything suspicious about him.

Harry also read Moody's report about the Gaunt manor incident. As expected, Moody did not write anything significant in his report. Obviously, Moody did not trust the ministry officials completely. Moody also classified the whole thing as a minor incident.

Nevertheless, Harry knew that, Moody did not think the whole thing as minor incident. Harry also believed that, Moody would take some serious steps to solve the mystery in coming weeks with the help of his good friend Albus Dumbledore. He had to be cautious in the coming weeks Harry reminded himself.

Harry also read the report about Gaunt family. Harry learned that after the death of Octavian Gaunt his younger brother Marvalo Gaunt became the heir and ultimately head of House of Gaunt. Marvalo had two sons named Joseph and Brandon.

Apparently, young Joseph died at the age of 15 in mysterious circumstances. The report noted the similarity in death pattern of young Joseph Marvalo Gaunt with his deceased uncle Octavian Gaunt. Harry suspected young Joseph also killed by his family for political power. That report once again reminded Harry about the hunger for power in Gaunt family.

Brandon Gaunt had a son and he named his son after his father Marvalo. Harry understood that Brandon's son Marvalo was Tom Riddle's grandfather. The rest of the Gaunt family history was the same as Harry's home universe.

However, Harry only found a simple note about Sophia Gaunt. It informed him that, Sophia Gaunt had just died as a kid. Harry realized that, Octavian ritual was responsible for that. Nobody in the wizarding UK knew that, Sophia Gaunt did not die as a kid.

Harry decided that, he would investigate about Sophie Garrison in summer break. Harry wanted to do that soon. However, he had no other choice than to delay the investigation about Sophia Gaunt as he had classes, training schedule with his friends, an upcoming honor duel, and two pet projects.

Harry spent significant amount of his time in previous week in doing those things. When Harry informed Ravenclaw head about his willingness to invent a charm that could produce light, Prof. Flitwick was shocked. He cautioned Harry it was highly improbable thing to do.

However, Flitwick also did not want to discourage such talented young wizard like Harry completely. Therefore, he recommended the name of Prof. Vector to him. Flitwick told him to learn some basics about spell creation from Prof. Vector.

Harry soon contacted with Prof. Vector. Prof. Vector was more than happy to give Harry some basics about spell creation. Vector already heard about Harry's talent and he was hoping that, Harry would choose his subject in Harry's third year. After discussing some basics about spell creation with Harry, Prof. Vector was impressed as he saw Harry's talent in this subject. In Prof. Vector Harry could easily attend third year Arithmacy class.

Harry on the other hand studied Arithmacy in his home universe after his sixth year. He found the similarity of that subject with muggle math. He cursed himself for not taking that subject in his third year. In the next two years in his home universe Harry work hard on that subject. Hermione was also ready to help him.

Because of that, Harry had OWL level knowledge about Arithmacy. In his home universe, the spell creation history and spell sequence of some simple spells were the first few things Harry learnt while studying on that subject. Lumos or lighting charm was one of them.

Therefore, Harry already knew about the steps of creating Lumos spell and the sequence of that spell. Because of that, the completely inventing lighting charm thing was already rigged in his favor.

However, Harry did not want to invent that spell within days, as it would be too much suspicious to all the people. Instead of that, he decided to 'invent' Lumos in January right after the Christmas to get maximum amount coverage. Harry planned that, in each week he would find some major breakthrough in lighting charm invention that would ultimately result in the invention of Lumos spell.

Nevertheless, after arriving Greengrass manor he only wanted to enjoy family time with his relatives for the next three days. In Harry's mind, it felt great to have a loving family.

Daphne also felt good when she returned into the Greengrass manor. The last week was also eventful for her. Like her cousin, she was also surprised by Moody's presence in the potion class. Nevertheless, she soon found herself busy in making cleaning potion.

As expected, her cousin became the first person to complete the potion. However, she noticed that, Harry took longer time to complete the potion for his standard. After few minutes, she was also able to finish her job. Daphne assumed that, she would get a straight O from Moody and she was right.

"Ms. Greengrass your potion making skill is noteworthy like your cousin. I have no doubt that, one day you will be known as a prominent potion maker in the UK." Moody praised her.

Daphne was feeling very much pleased with her effort in potion. However, she knew that, potion was not her most favorite subject and therefore she would not take potion making as her profession in the future.

After that, she and Harry helped their friend in the potion making. She felt pleasure when she saw her friends were able to complete their potion before Draco and his friends. Daphne's initial dislike for Draco and his friends turned into hatred after the incident that happened in Slytherin common room.

She was determined to defeat Draco Malfoy in the upcoming honor duel. Daphne also engaged herself in morning exercise. She spent more times in practicing spells alone in the secret room. She gave attention to shielding charm, disarming spell, stunning spell, water conjuration spell and cutting curse. She wanted to humiliate Malfoy in the duel. Therefore, she was pushing herself to do best.

She recognized that, Malfoy would try use some semi dark curses against her. However, she was confident to overcome that by attacking Malfoy mercilessly in the duel. Daphne always believed that attack was the best form of defense and she would apply that theory in the duel.

She also remembered in the previous week how she got herself engaged in an angry conversation with Lilith Moon. She was returning one of her practice session when Moon started the conversation by mocking her.

"Look someone is practicing a lot nowadays. It seems like Ms. Greengrass is afraid of facing Malfoy." Moon mocked her.

"I am not afraid of anyone and Moon you will understand that when I will humiliate your dear friend Malfoy in front of the whole house." Irritation was evident in Daphne's voice.

"We will see that, Greengrass. Nevertheless, I find it amusing that, nowadays you are not spending so much time with your friends. Especially I am noticing you are spending less time with your beloved cousin Hadrian." Moon remarked.

"Why you are interested in my relationship status with my cousin. Do you have a crush on him my dear Moon?" Daphne asked in a predatory voice.

"To be honest, I find your cousin interesting. He looks cute, he is a pureblood heir, and he is rich and intelligent. However, I know that, your family has already chosen him as your husband. Therefore, he is forbidden to see other potential girls." Moon replied.

Daphne got herself angry after hearing that type nonsense talking point regarding her parents and cousin from Moon's mouth. However before she gave a fitting reply to Moon it was her cousin Harry who joined into the conversation.

"Moon you should not think every pureblood family will be immoral like yours. Ancient and Noble house of Greengrass have a high moral standard compare to you and your friend's family. They do not use their children to achieve their political goal. My uncle and aunt never imposed any political view or friendship on me.

However, Daphne is my best friend, as we share many common character traits, passion. We also have a similar political view. Our friendship is genuine not enforced. Actually, I am feeling proud to have her as my best friend and cousin.

I think you are jealous of my cousin as she is more intelligent, powerful, and talented than you. You should also know that she is much cuter than you are. I am warning you Moon I consider Daphne, Astoria, Uncle, and Aunt as my own family and if you ever try to insult them again in front of me than I will ask for a honor duel against you." Harry cautioned Moon in angry voice.

The way her cousin defended her family really impressed Daphne. Daphne knew her cousin's every word was coming from his heart. She was also finding herself blushing when she heard Harry's praise for her. Daphne loved the feeling when Harry told everyone that, he found her much cuter than Moon. Daphne once again realized that, she found a true friend in the form of Harry.

Nevertheless, she also did not forget about her first friend Tracy Davies after finding Harry. They shared each other's thought. They also had their girl time together. Daphne assured that Tracy should not feel ignored by her. On the other hand, Tracy gave her strength through her friendship. Daphne always felt that, she could share anything with her.

They had a sincere talk with each other in previous day.

"Why you are smiling suddenly Daphy?" Tracy asked in a teasing tone.

"I have just remembered Moon's face after Harry's reply."Daphne said in a happy voice.

"Yes, after Harry's humiliation the color of Moon's face has disappeared. However, I did not know Harry admire you so much. I always knew that, you have great admiration for your cousin. Now, I have realized that, a big mutual admiration exist between you two. I can see future Lord and Lady Sayre between you two." Tracy further teased Daphne.

"Tracy, please stop teasing me. We are just 11 years old and we are just friends and cousin."Daphne blushed.

"Yes, you two are just friends now. However, I have no doubt that when we will be in our fourth year you two will be more than friends will. Already you two are finding each other very cute and Daphy you should know marrying within the family is very much common in pureblood society." Tracy remarked. She was clearly enjoying that as Daphne was feeling embarrassment.

"Tracy I don't know you have the talent of a seer." Daphne told Tracy. Irritation was clearly visible in her voice.

"I am not a seer. However, I can make some educated guess. One day you will be Lady of two powerful houses. You will be happy. You will probably forget about me." Tracy told Daphne.

"Whatever happened in our future I will not forget about you. You are my first friend. I will always expect your help in my life." Daphne assured her.

"I don't know how much I will be able to help. I am the weak link among our friends." Tracy told Daphne sadly.

Daphne got worried when she heard those words from her friend. Nevertheless, Daphne was determined to remove that misconception of Tracy about herself.

"You are not a weak link among us. I know you have the ability to beat Malfoy, Moon, Nott, and Parkinson in most of the duels. You are doing well in all the subjects. You are also learning first in our training session. Therefore, I am warning you, I will not tolerate if you ever think so short of yourself." Daphne notified her.

"I am glad that, you are my best friend Daphne." Tracy hugged her best friend after saying that.

After that, two friends spent some time together in discussing some funny things.

Both she and Harry hugged Tracy and Blaise when they were leaving Hogwarts for three days. They also told their friends to be cautious in those three days. Tracy and Blaise also promised to inform Harry and Daphne via owls if anything significant happened.

Daphne was thinking about that and next week in Hogwarts. However, her thought process was disrupted when her sweet sister Astoria hugged her.

"Did you miss us, Tori?"Daphne asked her.

"Yes." Astoria replied affirmatively. Daphne looked lovingly at her sister. She also missed her very much. Daphne realized, how much the spending time with family meant to her when she was away from her home. Daphne wanted nothing more than enjoy the next three days with her family.

Hundred miles away from Greengrass Manor in Hogwarts Alistair Moody was thinking like crazy in his office room. He was not able to identify a single person as the suspect of his investigation.

Alistair initially came to Hogwarts to ask Albus about the identity of unknown male student of Hogwarts who was involved in the incident of Gaunt Manor.

Albus was surprised to see his old friends suddenly in his office. He was further surprised to know that the potential suspect was a 16/17 years old male Hogwarts student who was also a parseltongue.

After hearing that how easily that student was able to kill several poisonous snakes, he found himself worried. He was wondering that, if there was any linkage between the incidents of Gaunt Manor and Slughorn.

He immediately notified his suspicion to Alistair. Alistair also noticed that timeline of both incidents was indicating the suspect of the both incidents was same.

Therefore, they both agreed to set up trap to catch the suspect. Alistair wanted to be DADA professor at first. However, Albus did not want to down the moral of Professor Quirrell. Therefore, he proposed to appoint Alistair as temporary Potion professor.

For the last one week, he watched every student from 5th-8th year to find any clue about the suspect. However, his all attempts were ended up in disappointment.

He gave upper year students complex potions and asked them advanced potion quiz. Nevertheless, no one among the upper year students seemed to be a prodigy.

He found two-potion prodigy in Hadrian and Daphne. Harry was a super prodigy; Alistair had no doubt that, one day that boy would match his great friend Albus in terms of magical power. Daphne was also a prodigy, she was definitely among top four students of last 100 years of Hogwarts history. Alistair also interestingly found that, both of them were second cousin and they did not have any enmity between them. Both cousins along with Davies and Zabini hanged out together.

If Hadrian or Daphne were 16 years old, then Alistair would definitely suspect them, as they were both magically very powerful. However, they were only 1st year student. Therefore, Alistair did not put them in his suspect list.

Alistair was feeling unhappiness as he would have to leave Hogwarts within few days and he still did not know about the identity of his suspect. It was a desperate time for Moody and he decided to take a desperate action to catch the suspect.

"A divisional dueling tournament, are you sure about that Alistair." Albus asked his friend Alistair.

"We don't have any other choice, there is a good chance that, I will get a list of potential suspects after seeing them perform in dueling arena." Alistair expressed his hope to his friend.

"You are probably right my friend. Now tell me how you will divide the different years of students?" Albus asked his friend in a curious voice.

"I am thinking about dividing them into three divisions. 1st division will be 1st to 3rd year students, 2nd division will be 4th to 5th year student, and the final division will be 6th to 8th year student."Alistair notified Albus.

"I like your proposal my friend, I think next will be a great time to start the tournament, I will tell the head of houses to notify their students about this tournament." Albus finalized the schedule for the tournament.

"I hope this time we will be able to catch the suspect." Alistair told himself in a low voice.

 **In Greengrass Manor:**

Shawn Greengrass warmly received Daphne and Harry. He got himself worried when he found that, both Harry and Daphne found themselves into an honor duel with their school rivals. However, he was also proud about the fact, how both Daphne and Harry cared about family honor.

Shawn also observed many positive changes in his daughter Daphne. She was more open now and relatively more cheerful. She was still more and less an introvert person, however she now had three friends compared to one.

Shawn was sure Daphne's second cousin Harry played an important part in those changes. Shawn was pleased that, Harry and Daphne got along so well. They had already become best friend to each other. Shawn also found that both Harry and Daphne only addressed each other as cousin not as cousin brother/sister and it made Shawn happy for obvious reason.

When Shawn was thinking about Harry and Daphne's relationship, they were playing with Astoria. They played puzzles, wizarding chess, and many more games.

After playing about one and half hour Harry, Daphne, Astoria joined with Shawn and Athena in dining table.

"I am very glad to see you both back in the manor, now tell me how well you two are preparing for the honor duel?" Shawn asked Harry and Daphne.

"We will not let you down, father. Both of us are preparing hard for the duels."Daphne tried to assure her father.

"I want to test you both." Shawn demanded and both Harry and Daphne knew that Lord Greengrass would not take no for an answer.

"We can do that tomorrow." Harry suggested that to his uncle.

"I am glad to hear that Harry. Now, Harry I want you to know that, House Sayre will get Noble status in next wizengamot meeting." Shawn informed Harry.

"Uncle Shawn I am very grateful to you for this without your help it would not have been possible." Harry expressed his gratitude to his uncle.

Shawn smiled after hearing this.

"You are family Harry. Athena and I will always be there for you." Shawn told Harry.

"Uncle Shawn, Aunt Athena I want to invite you both along with Daphne and Astoria in ritual room of Sayre Manor in next Sunday." Harry invited them.

"Why Harry?" Athena asked his nephew.

"I want to complete a ritual that should have been done by my Grand Father." Harry replied to Athena.

Shawn did not understand what Harry implied. However, Athena got hint from Harry's statement.

"We will be there, Harry" Athena accepted his invitation.

Next day Shawn called Harry and Daphne into the dueling room of Greengrass manor. He first told them to perform some basic spells like disarming spell, stunning spell. He was clearly pleased after seeing how easily both Harry and Daphne were able to cast them.

"Very impressive it seems like you were practicing a lot for the duel." Shawn proudly commented.

"We have a practice session together in a secret room in Hogwarts." Daphne informed him.

"Very well, now let's see your real skill, cast an advanced spell." Shawn ordered both.

Harry casted two forms of Agumanti spell modified cutting spells, as expected Sha stunned after seeing the magical ability of Harry. He always knew Harry was more advanced than his peer was but he did not think Harry would be ahead that much compare to his peer.

After that, Daphne showed her skill. Harry was clearly surprised and happy after seeing how comfortably she was able to cast Agumanti spell and cutting spell. While her spell work still did not reach at Harry's level but it was more than decent when compare to any third year or fourth year students.

Daphne saw a proud look in her father's face after her spell casting. She was practicing and pushing herself a lot in last few days and now her effort was showing its result. She not only wanted to defeat Malfoy in the duel, she wanted to humiliate Malfoy scion in front of his family and housemates.

She also noticed how happy Harry was after seeing her performance. He was pleased at her progress. She felt a sense of gratitude towards Harry for teaching her those spells. Daphne vowed at that moment she would not let Harry or her friends or her parents down she would just destroy her opponent in the next week.

Both Harry and Daphne enjoyed their free time with their family. Along with study and dueling, they also spent times by playing with Astoria, cooking potion with Athena and learning political lessons from Shawn. House elves of Greengrass family were also busy in making special dishes for them.

Overall, they were very happy to return in their home. On Sunday morning whole family were prepared to go Sayre Manor.

They reached at the front door of Sayre Manor via side along apparition. When they reached there they saw an elf which had House Sayre's symbol imprinted in its cloth.

"Identify yourself Heir Sayre and Lady Athena Greengrass nee Sayre." The elf told Harry and Athena.

Harry was about to open his mouth but the elf interrupt him.

"Not this way Heir Sayre and Lady Greengrass nee Sayre, use this." The elf gave them a blood quill and indicated them to write on the parchment.

Shawn was about to protest it as he could sense that blood quill would take significantly more blood from a person than any other quill. He was worried about his wife using that quill. He was more worried about Harry's health as he was just 11 years old boy and losing so much blood could harm the boy. However, Athena prevented him some rules in ancient Pureblood houses were seemed cruel at first glance but there was strong reasons behind those rules.

Harry came forward first and he was expecting a sharp pain when he was signing his name, nevertheless the pain he felt was very negligible as the quill used very little amount of blood. Harry realized that, the completely large blood quill thing was very deceptive in nature.

After signing his name, he was immediately provided with pain relief potion from the Sayre house elf. Soon Athena followed Harry in signing in that parchment. After that, their whole family entered into the manor.

The elf introduced itself as Tobby the head elf of House Sayre. Harry took whole Greengrass family into ritual chamber of House of Sayre with the elf Tobby.

It was a beautiful room and the whole family was stunned after seeing the beauty of that room. Harry decided to start the conversation.

"Uncle Shawn, Aunt Athena, at first I am apologizing on behalf of my Grandfather. He was wrong to let his personal bitterness with his brother to come between in performing his house duty." Harry commented.

"It's ok Harry, you don't need to apologize for what happened in past."Athena assured him.

"Uncle Shawn please come forward and raise you wand" Harry requested his Uncle.

Shawn came forward and raised his wand.

"Do you Lord Shawn Greengrass Lord of Ancient and Noble House of Greengrass accepts your relationship to Ancient House of Sayre through your wife Athena Greengrass nee Sayre?"Harry asked his uncle.

"I do." Shawn simply uttered a blue light erupted.

"Then I, Hadrian Sayre as the Heir of Ancient House of Sayre accept you as a member of Ancient House of Sayre."Harry declared and a green light erupted from Harry's wand and met with blue light that came from Shawn's wand. Both of the light got mixed and resulting in a membership ring that appeared on Shawn's finger.

"Welcome to family Uncle Shawn." Harry hugged his uncle.

Shawn was really touched by Harry's gesture. That symbolic membership ring gave him formal recognition of his ties to House Sayre. As a pureblood who always celebrated heritage, family, and tradition proudly, he was feeling good by completing that ritual.

Athena was also feeling happy; she always wanted to welcome her husband into her paternal family officially. Now her nephew fulfilled her desire. She smiled when she saw Harry and Shawn hug each other.

After that, Harry called both Daphne and Astoria and after completing the vow welcomed them into House Sayre officially. Daphne hugged her cousin and thanked him for doing that. Little Astoria was also happy to be included into the process and loved the new ring.

"That ring looks beautiful." Astoria commented.

"Yes it is beautiful, and it will also protect you from love potion, other harmful potion, and low level hex and most importantly help you to throw out imperious curse."Harry informed them.

"Wow, this ring will be very much helpful then." Shawn remarked.

Harry smiled in happiness after hearing that comment. Harry was feeling happy after completing his family duty. Suddenly another house elf called him from the behind.

"Heir Sayre, I need to talk with you sir." A small elf requested Harry.

Harry thought may be the elf wanted to talk about issues related of the manor , however Harry soon noticed that the elf wearing a cloth that did not imprinted symbol of House Sayre, it was wearing symbol of another house.

 **Chapter end**

I am sorry for the delay. Recently I was going through personal lost as my Grand Father passed away few days ago. I also found myself busy with university studies.

From now, I will try to update regularly.

I like to say thanks to reviewers of my previous chapter and they are

The Shadows Mistress

Campione278

Frankieu

Guest

Varun

TheFishKing

Skittlezxbabex146

Captain Fanfic

Revenge

God of all

Kairan1979

Tmn67

Jack riddle

Lyn1991

WhiteEagle1985

Naruto

Sara1678

Neo

Blazeemperor

Charles Ceaser

Yolandachiku

Son of Whitebeard

xNaruHina

 **In next chapter** :

What is the mystery behind that elf?

Daphne have a secret!

Like previous chapter, I will give more hints about next chapter to reviewers of this chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter15:**

After overcoming his initial shock Harry replied to the elf and told it-

"What do you want?" A curious Harry asked the elf.

"I wanted to talk with you alone sir." The elf respectfully told Harry.

"You can tell me about it now, these people are my family, and I trust them." Harry remarked.

"Harry, I think we can wait here, you go and speak with the elf, it must be something very important to your duty as an heir.

"Are you sure uncle?" Harry asked his uncle to be confirmed.

"I am sure Harry." Shawn assured Harry.

After that, Harry went to the next room to talk with the elf; he was feeling curious about that elf. The elf did not belong to House Sayre; however, Harry could sense that, he had some deep connection with that elf.

"If I am not wrong, then you don't belong to House Sayre?" Harry asked the elf, he was thinking about several probabilities like those that it may be the elf from his maternal family.

"You are right Master Hadrian I don't belong to House Sayre but I do belong to you." The elf calmly informed Harry. The elf's reply made Harry little confused about the whole situation and therefore he again decided to ask the elf. Nevertheless, before he could ask the elf, the elf begun to start talking again.

"My ancestor first came into the Sayre Manor when your Great Great Grandfather Mathew Sayre married to Anna Clayton." The elf replied to Harry.

"However, you were not wearing the symbol of Noble House of Clayton in your cloth." Harry told the elf about his observation.

"Master Hadrian you are very observant, yes I am not wearing the symbol of Noble house of Clayton as my ancestor was come from Anna Sayre nee Clayton's maternal house. When Anna Sayre's mother Sophia Clayton married to Lord Bernard Clayton's younger brother George Clayton, she also brought her loyal house elf with her. Sophia Clayton gifted the elf to her daughter Anna when Anna married to Lord Mathew Sayre."

The name Sophia increased Harry's interest to know about the whole matter.

"What was the paternal house of Sophia Clayton?" An interested Harry asked the elf.

"Before marriage Sophia Clayton was known as Sophia Garrison or Sophia Gaunt." The elf notified Harry.

The revelation shocked Harry. He was deeply inspired by Octavian Sayre and was curious to know about the fate of Sophia Gaunt or Garrison; however, he did not think that he would be related to them to any way possible. He realized that, he was the direct descendant of Octavian Gaunt. Harry also observed that, the elf was only talking with him about the history of Gaunt with Sayre family and did not included Athena, Daphne, and Astoria although they were also direct descendant of Sophia Clayton nee Gaunt.

"I know you are shocked after knowing that, your family had a tie with a deep dark extremist family like Gaunt. However, the maternal Grandfather of Anna Sayre, Octavian Gaunt was very different from rest of his family."

The elf continued it's talking when it saw Harry was silent after learning the truth. Then the elf told Harry how Octavian betrayed by his brother, wife and uncle, how he tried to vanish all the traces of Gaunt family magic from young Sophia and left her in an orphanage before he died. The elf told Harry that, Octavian left a letter for his daughter where he told her about the history of his house and how his own kin betrayed him for power. He also left instruction about how to use his various inventions and how to keep their Gaunt family history a secret.

How Sophia Clayton nee Gaunt got the letter when she turned 11. How she kept her ties with Gaunt family a secret and did not even tell about it even to her husband, she only told her daughter when she turned 15 and instructed her to only tell this family secret to her eldest son and if she had no son then her eldest daughter.

"So, if I am correct then, only one person from each generation of Sayre family knew the truth about our ties with Gaunt. That is why you are not telling this to Aunt Athena, Daphne, and Astoria." Harry realized.

"You are correct in your assumption Master Harry that is why I was not calling you as master when you were with them. Normally the father usually told the secret to his eldest son. However, in your case your father died early therefore, you did not have any clue about it."

The elf confirmed Harry's assumption.

"Can I share this information with my family?" Harry asked.

"You can do it Master Harry; however you have to be careful about telling your secret, If any of your relatives comes to know the secret from you then he/she can share it with anybody. I will request you to tell the secret to any of your relatives only if he/she is a parselmouth.

"Why such importance you are giving to parseltongue ability?" Harry was surprised to hear the importance of parseltongue.

"As you know Master Hadrian parseltongue was a common trait for the House of Gaunt. Even though Master Octavian tried to clear any trace of Gaunt family magic from young Sophia, however some tiny part of the family remained in her. That was parseltongue but after performing the ritual, the parseltongue trait became a recessive trait instead of dominant trait.

Because of that, Anna Sayre nee Clayton was not a parselmouth and among her two sons and one daughter only the eldest son was a parselmouth. Graham Sayre the eldest son of Anna Sayre and father of your Grandfather John Sayre was a successful lord and he was fascinated by Octavian Gaunt's ideology and thought process. Graham Sayre had two sons and neither of them had the gift of parseltongue and your father did not have the gift.

If you share your secrets with a fellow parseltongue family member then there is a probability that, He/she will better understand the need of keeping the secrecy of your family." The elf told him.

"I understand that." Harry commented.

"Now, please come with me Master Hadrian I want to show you something." After saying that, the elf took him into a secret room.

After observing the room one word uttered from Harry's mouth and that was-

"Wow".

After observing the stunning look in the face of Harry, the elf commented-

"Master, Hadrian now I think you understand why it is necessary to keep the whole thing as a secret."

Harry finally got back himself together and nodded his head in affirmative.

"Elf, I think you and your ancestors fulfilled your duty properly. By the way what is your name?" Harry asked the elf for the final time.

"Master is very kind with his remarks and please pardons me for not telling you my name. My name is Elda, the proud house elf from the Most Ancient House of Gaunt." The elf gave its identity to Harry.

Harry returned to Greengrass and told them the elf came to the family with Anna Sayre nee Clayton. However, he did not tell them completely about Gaunt family affair. Harry was thinking about the all the new revelation, he was feeling determined to speed up the research related to his Great Great Great Grandfather Octavian's work.

He was also thinking about whether he should share secret with his family. However, at the end he decided that, he would not share the secret with anyone for now. His thought process was disrupted when he saw Daphne was observing him curiously.

"You are looking lost after returning from the Manor, What happened?" Daphne asked her cousin.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about something. Now, you tell me are you ready for flying challenge in the afternoon?" Harry challenged his cousin in a teasing tone.

"Daphne Greengrass is always ready for the challenge." Daphne smiled after saying that.

"I know, that is why I will enjoy when I will beat you." Harry teased his cousin.

"We will see that, but, Harry I want to thank you for giving me the official recognition of House Sayre, it mean a lot to me." Daphne thanked her cousin.

"No need to thank me, Daphne, I only carries out my house duties. You, Tori, Aunt Athena, and Uncle Shawn are now my only living family; therefore, I am also feeling good after including you all officially in the Sayre family." Harry gave his cousin a friendly hug after saying that. Astoria saw that, also joined in the hug.

Athena and Shawn observed that from distance and they were happy after observing the bonding among the kids. They hoped that, the happiness they saw in the face of the kids would never change in the future. Nevertheless, they did not know a storm was coming to shake all of their life.

Daphne had a good evening with Harry and Astoria even though she badly lost in flying challenge to Harry. She was decent on the broom; but Harry was something else in the broom. It seemed like her cousin had talent in every possible field. They also practiced some of the spells together for their upcoming duel.

However, despite all of that sometimes, when she was alone, she felt a fare. That fear came from a secret that she kept, hidden from everyone. She did not know how to tell that secret to her parents. Sometimes, she thought, if her family came to k now about her secret then they would distance themselves from her.

Deep in her heart, she knew that, her family loved her so much and they would never abandon her. However, she was worried about outside reaction. She had political ambition; she wanted to break political monopoly of dark side in the Slytherin house.

She dreamed about playing important role in integrating whole wizarding UK regardless of their blood status under a cultural identity that would be based on rich wizarding heritage of UK but at the same time would be free from bigotry. Daphne realized that, if people came to know about her secret then it would be almost impossible for her to do that. People would find her secret contradictory with her political belief.

Her secret would bring unwanted attention from all section of the society on not only her but also on her family. Various rumors would develop if people came to know that. His father political leadership would be shaken in wizengamot.

"Why that happened to me, people will blame me for something that I don't have any control." Daphne sadly told herself

Next day, Harry along with Shawn and Daphne went to ministry of the magic. They came here to finalize the noble house status for the house of Sayre. Shawn told Harry that, Harry should not expect any opposition from Dark faction of the wizengamot as they wanted to show solidarity among Purebloods when came to honor the families that had ancient past.

As expected, Ancient House of Sayre upgraded to Ancient and Noble House of Sayre as Sayre family vault was third largest in the whole country.

However, some light faction member commented on Pureblood privilege. Harry mostly ignored them as he found them irritating. He was closely observing the reaction from dark faction members. They mostly congratulated House Sayre and gave emphasis on how Purebloods should be united against the ongoing cultural assault on their wizarding culture. They also remarked that, it was unlikely that, the newer member of wizarding UK would ever learn to respect the rich wizarding heritage of that country.

Shawn was leaving the wizengamot but he bumped into Lucius Malfoy.

"Shawn, it is good to see you, with young Hadrian and Daphne." Lucius smirked at Shawn.

"Lucius, it is good to see you too, however, I have some emergency therefore, I have to leave now." Shawn was clearly not interested in talking with Malfoy Sr.

Nevertheless, Lucius had another idea.

"What is the hurry Shawn, I understand you are nervous about young Daphne and Hadrian's upcoming honor duel but don't worry I will tell Draco and young Lilith to go easy on Daphne and Hadrian during the duel. I still don't understand why House Greengrass and Sayre still believe that, we can integrate Mudbloods into our culture." Lucius was trying to get a reaction from Shawn and therefore, he taunted him.

Shawn was feeling deeply irritated by Lucius's behavior, Lucius was wasting his valuable time.

"I am confident about Hadrian and Daphne's ability to crush their opponent in the duel. It should be you not me who should feel nervous now. I am sure young Draco will be humiliated in the honor duel.

I already explained the reason behind of our political position. We believe integrating the new bloods in our culture is the only realistic approach for our cultural revival. On the other hand, your approach is unrealistic, cruel and it will result in death of numerous wizards and witches." Shawn told Lucius in a serious tone.

"One should be always prepared to sacrifice himself/herself to protect his/her culture. No amount of economic prosperity can compensate the cultural loss." Lucius totally ignored Shawn's remark on honor duel and gave his opinion only on importance wizarding culture.

"While I agree with you on importance of protecting wizarding culture I also feel there is a better way to protect it that does not involved killing innocents." Shawn strongly told his belief to Lucius.

"It seems like we have to agree to disagree for now, we should not bore young Daphne & Hadrian with political talks. I will see you later." Lucius suddenly ended the conversation and left the wizengamot.

Shawn cursed Malfoy Sr. under his breath and then he too left the wizengamot for the house.

Harry and Daphne spent rest of their holidays with their family happily and returned to Hogwarts after that. Harry was not so much surprised when he heard about dueling tournament. He was expecting some moves from Moody and Dumbledore. However, he would never give them any reason to suspect him.

He was giving more concentration to the upcoming honor duel. He knew that, Lilith Moon did not stand a chance in front of him. However, he was thinking about how much force he should give behind his spells against Moon.

He was little concern about Daphne as he felt his cousin was hiding something and it was starting to affect her. Harry strongly believed that his cousin would beat Malfoy handily even though he was sure that, Malfoy would try to apply some nasty spells against Daphne from his family magic.

First to 3rd year Slytherin was very much excited to see the honor duel. Four Purebloods from four famous Pureblood families would participate in the duel and it was enough to create excitement among the junior Slytherins.

Fourth to fifth year Slytherin were mostly annoyed as they were thinking four first year students were getting too much attention then they deserved.

However, the senior Slytherins were observing the development very closely. They wanted to understand larger political implication of that duel in pureblood community. They also found the power struggle between Dark and neutral factions very interesting for the future directions of their house.

Rest of the Hogwarts houses heard some rumors about the duel but they did not know the details. Slytherin was determined to keep the honor duel thing as secret as possible because they did not wanted to show any rift among their house members to outsiders. The head of other houses were also not interested to share the information about honor duel to the students of other houses.

On the morning of honor, dueling day rest of the Hogwarts houses noticed something was different in Slytherin table. Especially, the junior students were very much excited about something. On the other hand, Harry and Daphne was mostly clam about the upcoming event. Tracy and Blaise were encouraging their friends for the upcoming duels. Draco was little nervous and Moon was very nervous about the duel.

Both Harry and Daphne went to ROR to practice for the duels with Tracy and Blaise. Then, they returned Slytherin common room, there they saw Shawn and Athena and little Astoria were already present and waiting for them. They also saw Lord, Lady Malfoy and Lord, Lady Moon among the person who came to watch the duel. Horace Slughorn, Alistair moody was also present.

However, Dumbledore and other head of the houses still did not arrived at the Slytherin common room. Harry assumed they would come just before the start of the duels. Harry and Daphne went to Shawn and Athena to talk with them.

"How you are both feeling now?" Athena asked Daphne and Harry. Concern was evident in her voice.

"We are fine mother, we will win the duels." Daphne confidently assured her mother.

"I know both of you will do well, against your opponents I n the duels. However, I just wanted to say do not take any unnecessary risk in order to humiliate them." Shawn cautioned them.

"We will keep that in our mind Uncle Shawn." Harry tried to assure his uncle.

"Best of luck sister and you too cousin harry." Astoria wished them for the duels.

"Thanks Astoria that is so sweet of you." Harry commented.

Both Harry and Daphne wanted to talk more with their family, However they had to conclude their conversation as they saw Dumbledore was coming with other three head of houses. Quirrell was also present there with others.

"I want to see clean and fair duels among the participant of these two duels. Therefore, no unforgivable and life-threatening curses are not allowed in that honor duels. The first one who will be able to catch his / her's opponent's wand will be declared as winner of the duel. Professor Moody will operate this duel.

"The first duel will happen between Hadrian Sayre of House Sayre and Lilith Moon of House Moon. Please both of you come to the dueling area." Moody instructed.

Both Harry and Moon came to the dueling areas for the dueling.

"Now, both of you bow to your opponent and start the duel." Moody ordered them.

Both Harry and Lilith bowed to each other and the duels between them begin.

Moon attacked first in the duel. She casted a stunning spell towards Harry in the hope of catching Harry off guard. Harry was somewhat impressed by his opponent's ability. It was an effective spell and her casting skill was decent for a first year student. However, it was obviously not enough for the Harry. He swiftly just side stepped from the direction of the spell, he did not even bothered to cast a shield charm.

Harry could see disbelief in the eyes of Lilith Moon. The same look was evident in the eyes of junior Slytherins. Senior Slytherins were watching Harry very closely; many of them were giving Harry a second look.

On the other hand, Harry could see the proud smile in the faces of his family and friends. Harry was determined to humiliate Moon in front of everyone for insulting his family and friends. In next five minutes Lilith casted every spells at Harry that she ever practiced. Harry did not even casted a single spell during the whole period.

His super reflex was allowing him to move faster from the directions of the spells. Lilith moon was getting desperate, she even tried to cast some dark curses, but her every effort was unsuccessful. She was getting very frustrated and did not know what to do next.

Soon everyone realized that, Harry was actually playing with Moon. The junior Slytherins got bored. They were expecting an exciting dueling match but they were hugely disappointed by the performance of Lilith Moon.

"Harry please end the duel in next five minutes, I have some pending works in the home, so do it quickly." Harry's Aunt told him. He could easily detect her pride for him and her insult for the Moon in those words.

Harry decided to end the duel, but he decided that, he would give Moon some lessons, before he would end the duel. He quickly casted a different variety of Agumanti spell and a strong flow of water came out from Harry's wand and it moved very quickly towards her. Lilith Moon did not even had time to react and soon she was hit by a strong flow of water that not only misbalanced her but also made her wet from head to toe. Harry did not wait to see the result of his spell as he sent a disarming and freezing charm simultaneously towards her.

Lilith Moon soon lost her wand, her whole body except her face was covered with ice, and that prevented her to move. She essentially became a living statue who was standing awkwardly at that moment.

Harry was able to catch her wand easily after that. Harry was feeling happy after the ending of the duel. He did not only win the duel but he was also able to humiliate his opponent badly. After his Aunt ordered him to end the duel, he only took one minute to end that duel.

For few moments, everyone was silent then Alistair broke the silence.

"The winner of this honor duel is Hadrian Sayre." Moody declared Harry as the winner of the duel.

Soon the crowd broke into applause; they were clearly impressed with Harry's skill. They could not believe their eyes; they n ever thought that, an 11 years old student would show that level of magical skill.

Moody was giving Harry a second look. For few seconds he even considered to include Hadrian in the suspect list but he soon dismiss thought. Yes, Harry was very talented may be once in the century type talented boy. However, at the end of the Day he was still a first year student.

All the head of houses and other professors were also surprised after seeing Harry's skill. Both Minerva and Flitwick decided to give tasks that are more challenging to Harry in their upcoming advanced Transfiguration and Charms classes.

Albus was convinced that, one day this boy would suppress him in terms of magical power and political strength. He was just hoping that for Hadrian would not go dark when he would become that much powerful.

Shawn and Athena on the other hand were proud of Harry's performance. Shawn was glad after seeing the humiliated face of Lord and Lady Moon and worried look on the face of Lord and Lady Malfoy.

"Mr. Sayre please releases Ms. Moon from your charms and gives her wand back to her." Moody told to Harry. Harry released her from his charms and gave her wand back. Moon was looking deeply embarrassed for losing such way to Harry.

She quickly came and apologized to Harry for insulting his mother. She also uttered a sorry to Athena for badmouthing about her.

After that, Harry went to meet with his family and his friends.

"I am really proud of you Harry; you showed good amount of skills in the duels." Athena commented.

"I also agree with Athena, you were really impressive in the duel against the Moon girl and you did not take any unnecessary risks to do that." Shawn also praised Harry.

"Thanks Uncle Shawn and Aunt Athena." Harry hugged his Uncle and Aunt after thanking them. He was glad to have Shawn and Athena as his Uncle and Aunt in the new universe. His life in his home universe would have been many times better if Vernon, Petunia was even half-decent to him compared to Shawn and Athena.

"I am proud of you cousin Harry." After saying that, Astoria also hugged Harry. Harry was also feeling happy after seeing the smile in her cute face.

"Good work Harry, you should see the face of Parkinson and Nott they were horrified to see how easily Moon got beaten by you." Blaise remarked.

"Yes, Parkinson would have cried if you continued the duel with Moon little longer." Tracy directed her finger at Parkinson after saying that.

"You literally played with Moon for first five minutes. I really love the frustrated look on Moon's face." Daphne also joined the conversation n with Harry.

"Thanks guys, I am happy that I don't let my family and friend s down in the duel and Daphne please be ruthless with Draco I really want to see the face of Lucius Malfoy when you will destroy the Malfoy jr. in the duel."

"I am promising to you all, after the duels Malfoy will curse himself for insulting our family." Daphne told her friends, she had a wicked grin in her face when she was telling that.

"Now the second honor duel of today will be occurred between Daphne Greengrass from House Greengrass and Draco Malfoy from the House Malfoy. This duel will be operated by Prof. Quirrell." Dumbledore announced.

"Duelers please come here and bow to each other." Quirrell instructed Daphne and Draco.

Draco and Daphne bowed to each other. In that duel Daphne decided to go offensive she casted a modified cutting curse at Draco, Draco was able to raise a shield but it was too late for him and he got hit by that cutting curse. Draco saw small amount of blood coming from his skin after Daphne hit him.

Seeing his own blood definitely made Draco more nervous. His spells became poorly casted, weak, and lacked accuracy. Draco was sweating heavily as he realized that defeat was imminent for him. Draco gathered his remaining willpower and shouted-

"Serpensotia." A medium sized snake appeared and it was moving towards Daphne. Harry could hear that the snake was annoyed for being summoned out of no where. However, what Harry noticed that was the look in Daphne's face, she was not scared of the snake. It seemed like as if she could hear the snake. Harry told himself. Suddenly he gave more attention to facial expression of Daphne, it looked like she was going to say something but Harry guessed his cousin would not talk with the snake in English but it would be in other language.

"So Daphne was hiding that ability from everyone and she was feeling restless because she was afraid about people's reaction when they came to know about her ability." Harry told himself.

Harry Sayre was shocked after realizing what was Daphne's secret, Daphne Greengrass was a parselmouth just like him.

 **Chapter end**.

When I first started to write this story, I never thought this story would get so much love from you people.

I know I am not a decent writer, but still you people have a heart to overlook that and read this story and give it your valuable reviews.

I am very lucky that, I get readers like you people who are very patient and thoughtful. Your every words of encouragement inspire me to write more. Your every constructive criticism helped me to do better next time.

Because of your love for this story get 300+ reviews, 400 fav. stories, and over 500 people listed this story in their alert list.

I also like to say thanks to the reviewers of previous story .

 **In next chapter:**

 **Aftermath of the duel.**

 **Harry's conversation with Daphne**

 **Flying session.**

 **Like previously, I will give more hints about next chapter to reviewers of this chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

Harry was shocked after realizing the truth of his cousin. He never thought Daphne could be a parselmouth even after knowing the common ancestry of both of them to Sophia Clayton nee Gaunt.

However, Harry was now fearing that, his cousin would be exposed being a parselmouth in front of the whole house .Harry had no doubt that, the early revelation of Daphne's parselmouth ability would create a problem for her and their family. Harry was also suspecting that, Moody would put Daphne in his suspect list if he came to kno0w about Daphne's parselmouth ability.

Harry was hoping for a miracle that would hide Daphne's identity.

"We have warned you about not casting any lethal spell. You foolish boy summoned a poisonous snake not an ordinary snake and you have no idea how to control it." Moody scolded Malfoy angrily. After that, he casted a spell that made the snake disappear.

Daphne and Malfoy resumed their duel. Daphne decided to go for the kill. Therefore her casted powerful modified cutting curse and stunning curse simultaneously, she casted a disillusion charms around herself to distract Malfoy. Malfoy got angry when he could not see his target.

Therefore, he was not prepared to face Daphne's spells that were coming towards him. Because of that, Malfoy found him stunned and fell to the ground.

Daphne was clam in her victory after Prof. Quirell declared her as the victor of the duel. Her friends and family rush to congratulate her on her victory over Malfoy.

"I was really worried when the Malfoy boy summoned the poisonous snake. But at the end, I am glad that, you are able to defeat him." Shawn remarked. He was clearly looking relived.

"I was also worried like your father and like him, I am also happy to see you as the winner of the duel." Athena pulled Daphne a loving hug after saying that to her.

"I like your style sister." Astoria also joined the party in congratulating Daphne on her victory.

"I will only say that, I will always remember the stunned face of Malfoy." Tracy happily commenting on stunned face of Draco Malfoy.

"You should all see the face of Lucius Malfoy; his face was so red in anger and shame that, it was really funny for all of us." Blaise commented on Malfoy Sr.

When all the family member and friends were praising Daphne on her victory, Harry was silent. He got himself busy in deep thought. He was hoping for a miracle when Daphne was about to be caught for being a parselmouth. He knew Daphne was struggling to keep her parselmouth a secret. Harry wanted to help her, as he already gone through the phase. He wanted to address her fear and assure her; he wanted to see her confident face again. Harry came out from his thoughts when he heard comment of Blaise on Malfoy Sr. Harry decided that, he would talk extensively with Daphne about that.

"You have done very well in the duel Daphne, I hope after those duels Malfoy and his friends will be more cautious about their choice of words." Harry finally praised Daphne's performance in the duel.

"Harry you are expecting too much from them." Tracy told him.

"May be, but, let's not talk about them now, let's celebrate." Harry commented.

Harry, Daphne, Tracy, Blaise, Shawn, Athena, and Astoria celebrated Harry and Daphne's victory in the duel by cutting a cake that was prepared by Greengrass house elf.

After that, Shawn, Athena, and Astoria departed for Greengrass Manor.

The Slytherin common room started to become empty. Tracy and Blaise already told goodnight to their friends. Harry and Daphne with 2-3 students remained in the common room.

"Daphne I have something to discuss with you." Harry told Daphne.

"Harry can we do it tomorrow, I need some alone times for me." Daphne suggested.

"If you insist on that, then I will not push you. However, I think I know what is in your mind." Harry suggested.

"Harry what you are saying?" Daphne asked her cousin in a worried voice.

"Be quite Daphne, let's talk somewhere else." Harry suggested.

Harry and Daphne left the common room and went to an empty classroom.

"Daphne, I think I know you are hiding something and it was killing you inside." Harry told Daphne in a non-confrontational tone.

"Harry everyone had some deep personal secret and I also have some of them. I just don't want to share it with anyone." Daphne replied in a defensive tone.

"Daphne your secret would be exposed during duel if Prof. Moody did not intervene." Harry tried to give her an indication that, he already knew about her secret ability.

"What you are indicating Harry." Harry could detect insecurity in her voice.

"It is not your fault, it is your gift Daphne, but I can also understand your fear." Harry told Daphne.

"No, you can't understand Harry my fear. You cannot understand my fear to be misunderstood for being a parselmouth. You cannot understand how many times I secretly cried in night for being a parselmouth. You cannot understand how many times I asked myself why I have that ability. There was no parselmouth in my knowledge in both house Sayre and Greengrass that make me feel that something is wrong with me.

I have a vision and political ambition that will be seriously hampered if people come to know that I am a parselmouth. I can imagine people will call me a Dark Lady. They will talk behind my back. In Slytherin house, I am trying to make moderate faction stronger. How I will be, present myself as an advocate for moderate voice in Slytherin house when I have the ability that is closely linked with dark wizardry.

You cannot understand that, how people will start to target House Greengrass because of me, my father is a leader of neutral faction in Wizengamot and he will definitely lose his leadership in that faction if people comes to know about my ability. People will also suspect you and Astoria because of you both are related to me.

I do not know if Tracy, Blaise will remain my friend if they comes to know the truth, they do not like dark faction therefore, I am very much afraid of their reaction when truth comes out.

I do not know about even you. I fear that you are seeing me differently after knowing the truth. May be you are not leaving my side because I am still part of your family. May be Mum, Dad and Astoria will also do not run away from me, but you all see me differently, I will be not the same person to you all." After expressing all her frustration, she began to cry, Harry swiftly pulled her into friendly hug, he let her cry, while holding her.

Harry might not understand her fear fully, but he could definitely somewhat relate her experience with his own experience. The media trial, the sudden negative reaction from the people was the things Harry had already experienced in his home universe. Harry Potter experienced how terrible it felt when suddenly people start to question about your intention, your character and in that new universe as Harry Sayre; he could see his cousin was fearful of such type of fate.

Harry could also remember how many times he questioned himself for having that parseltongue ability. How he was surprised when people started to blame him for something which he had no control on that matter. How many times he found himself alone with his problem and thoughts.

However, Harry decided that he would not let the same things happened to Daphne, he would not just let her to blame herself for having a quality which was ancient and useful.

"Daphne look at me , first you will stop blaming yourself for being a parselmouth. There is nothing wrong in you for being a parselmouth. Having the ability to talk with an animal is an useful one. There is nothing dark in it, and the people who think that way are idiots.

Now, you are suspecting that, I am seeing you differently after coming to know about your truth. Yes, I am seeing you differently because; I admire how you are holding yourself after realizing the truth. In fact, there are not so many people who can handle himself/herself like that and because of this today; I have more respect for you.

You are my best friend and my cousin nothing will change that fact. I also strongly believe uncle, aunt, and Astoria basic opinion about you will not be changed even after knowing that you are a parselmouth. You are an intelligent, family loving girl who is also a loyal friend and nothing can change those facts.

Yes, you are right about people, media and wizengamot, they will probably react negatively if they come to know about your truth. But there is no need to keep your secrecy to all yourself as you can share your fear and concern anytime with me and I am promising you, I will not misunderstand you." Harry assured his cousin.

His words seemed to be able clam Daphne's mind and she was feeling much better now.

"Thanks Harry, I really needed that, I am feeling so good after knowing that, you will be always with me. I was feeling lots of pressure for keeping all of that to myself." Daphne expressed her gratitude to her cousin.

"Yes, your best friend will be always with you and you know what you are also wrong in your assumption that, there was no other parselmouth in Sayre family." Harry informed her.

"I read all the information about House Sayre and it does not mention about any parselmouth." Daphne told Harry in a confused voice.

"There are some deep family secrets that you will not find easily. I can assure you; you are not the only one who is related to House Sayre and have the parseltongue ability. I can even demonstrate it." Harry commented.

"How?" Daphne was feeling really excited after knowing the fact that she was not the only one in her family history that have parselmouth ability. She was also curious about Harry's demonstration.

"Serpensotisa." Harry replied by casting snake summoning spell. Soon a middle sized snake appeared in the room.

" _Greetings noble snake, I hope I did not disturb you."_ Harry hissed in parseltongue and that was enough to shock Daphne. She was stunned to know that, her cousin also a parselmouth like her , she was not alone and she had someone who can truly relate with her experience. She focused her attention to the summoned snake.

" _You are a speaker, I am feeling very lucky to find a speaker,"_ The snake hissed in reply.

" _I am also feeling very glad to meet you I am Hadrian Sayre and I want to introduce you with another speaker my cousin and best friend, Daphne Greengrass."_ Harry urged Daphne to speak with the snake.

" _Greetings to you noble snake, I am Daphne Greengrass_." Daphne hissed to the snake confidently, she was no longer feeling uncomfortable for having that parseltongue quality.

" _I am very fortunate to meet with two speakers at the same time; all of my companion will feel jealous when they will come to know that, however I need to leave now, as I need some prey for my dinner."_ The snake told them and Harry send it to its original habitat.

"I still cannot believe it, you are a parselmouth like me , I am not the only one with that ability, there is not something uniquely wrong with me, I cannot tell you Harry how much lighter I am feeling now after knowing all of that. I am feeling excited to know the parseltongue history of our family, please Harry tell me more about it." Daphne urged Harry.

"It all started with a man named Octavian Gaunt." Harry started to tell Daphne about the parseltongue history of their family.

He told her how Octavian removed trace of Gaunt family magic from his daughter. He also told her about how parseltongue ability became a recessive trait among the descendants of Sophia Clayton nee Garrison. He told her how Anna Sayre nee Clayton had only parselmouth child who was their great grandfather. He also informed her how the two sons of their great grandfather who was their grand fathers did not have parseltongue ability.

"So you can see that, we should not be ashamed of our parselmouth ancestry. Our ancestor Octavian Gaunt was a great wizard, philosopher, and scientist at the same time. He was way ahead of his time. I think for the first time we have two parselmouth in same generation of Sayre family."

Daphne felt very much comfortable after kno3wing the full history of parselmouth in her maternal family. All the time she thought herself an abnormality in her family history. She also wondering about, how her cousin was able to cope with his own parseltongue ability. How he was able to maintain his clam, why he was not freaking out being parselmouth like her.

"Harry when you come to know that you are parselmouth?" Daphne asked her cousin curiously.

Harry knew that he could not directly tell the truth to his cousin.

"Five years ago when I spoke with a snake, I did not know that, I was speaking parseltongue with that snake. Yes, people showed a negative reaction towards me after coming to know about my parselmouth ability. Yes, I initially felt hurt because of their sudden change in behavior towards me. However, I finally realized that, it is not our ability that determines who we are in our life; it is the choice we make regarding that ability truly determines whom we are." Harry replied. His answer gave a new hope to Daphne. She was not alone in that journey; she had a cousin and best friend who could understand her deeper feelings.

"Thanks Harry, I am feeling much better now." Daphne asked.

"Daphne I think you should enjoy being a parselmouth. It has several advantages, Daphne you know what, I think being parselmouth is really cool." Harry told her cousin.

"Tell me about the advantages, my fellow parselmouth cousin." Daphne demanded to know about it from her cousin. She was in lighter mood now.

"There were many spells which can be only uttered in parseltongue. If you use parseltongue spells in potion making, it will have positive results. Every stunners, hex, curses, shield are more effective if we cast them in parseltongue. Being parselmouth also helps in non-verbal spell casting it helps you in mind arts. The coolest thing is being a parselmouth we can enter into any room of Hogwarts castle without knowing the password.

The summary is there is endless possibility if you know how to use your parseltongue ability." Harry gave her a satisfactory reply.

"I assume, you are already starting to take some of those advantages." Daphne gave Harry a curious look.

"I am a Slytherin Daphne. Of course I will take advantages of my ability." Harry smirked.

"Will you be kind enough to teach me?" Daphne politely asked although Harry was sure that Daphne would not take no as answer.

"What I will get in return? Harry asked playfully.

"Let me think, I think I will give you three boxes of chocolates from my personal collection." Daphne also replied in same manner.

"I think its fair cousin." Harry told Daphne. Both cousins laughed after Harry's reply.

"On a serious note, I think we should start our training tomorrow. First, I think you should know how to prevent yourself from uttering parseltongue whenever you see a snake, rather than that, I will teach you how to establish a mental link with the snake where we can communicate with the snake mentally in parseltongue." Harry commented.

Daphne was glad to know there was a way to communicate with snake non- verbally. In her opinion, it would certainly help her in present situation.

"You are the expert between us regarding parseltongue; therefore, I will follow your instruction." Daphne remarked.

Harry smiled after hearing Daphne's comment. Suddenly Harry realized that it was getting late, therefore both cousins decided to leave for Slytherin dormitory.

Harry was still thinking about Daphne being a parselmouth when he was resting on the bed. He was thinking to train her properly. Daphne would definitely touch new height if she could be properly trained in parseltongue . Harry also felt better after sharing one of his secret with his best friend cum cousin.

He was sure that, his confession being a parselmouth to Daphne would make to feel her better. He also felt that, after today's conversation his friendship with Daphne would become stronger than ever. Harry would do everything he had in his ability to help his best friend. He promised himself.

On the other hand, Daphne was feeling so much better than previous few nights. She was glad to know about parselmouth history of their family. She also realized that, it certainly felt better when you came to k now that you are not alone with those kinds of ancient ability. She also felt grateful to her cousin for consoling her and sharing his secret with her. His words and companionship gave strength to her.

She was also feeling excited about exploring various advantages of being parselmouth. She was also felt glad that, parseltongue training with her cousin would not only increase her magical strength, her understanding of magical theory but would also make her proud for being a parselmouth.

Daphne slept peacefully on her bed that night.

Shawn Greengrass was in a good mood when he came to wizengamot in the next morning. He was feeling proud of both Harry's and Daphne's performance in honor duel. The humiliated face of arrogant Lucius Malfoy made her day.

"Hello, Lucius, how are you doing now? I hope young Draco is ok now. Believe me I told Daphne to go easy on your boy." Shawn teased Lucius.

"Draco will be ok within few days and Shawn you should not gloat. Last time was your family's time but believe my family's time will also come and when it will come I will take full advantage of that." Lucius angrily warned Shawn.

"Lucius you cannot seriously think, I will be afraid after hearing your empty threat." Shawn told Lucius in amused voice.

"I am not that type of person who makes empty threats, Shawn. I think you will realize it very clearly within a month." Lucius confidently reply.

"Then, you should also know if anyone tries to undermine me and my family then he/she will face full might of House Greengrass." Shawn left wizengamot after saying that.

Lucius Malfoy was plotting something against his family. Shawn vowed to himself that he would protect his family at any cost.

 **In Hogwarts**

Harry joined with his friends at dining hall for breakfast. All of the friends noticed the other students of the house Slytherin became slightly friendlier towards them and it seemed Malfoy and his friend's position in the house slightly declined after their defeat in yesterday's honor duel.

Both Malfoy and Moon were under care of Madam Pomfrey for night. However, they had to return to common room in the morning. Slytherin house was very keen in showing unity in front of other three Hogwarts house. Older Slytherin strongly believed that, if other houses of Hogwarts detected any signs of disunity among snakes then, it would create further problems for members of house of snake.

That could be one of the reasons behind of Slytherin's relatively cautious reaction especially, in front of everyone even after yesterday's honor duel.

"The situation for us becomes better every day in our house." Blaise commented.

"Yes, but we should not forget that, we still have to walk long way before we can reach to our destination. Now, Tracy tells me about what you are thinking about our upcoming flying sessions." Harry changed the topics, as he was sure many people of their house were trying to hear their conversation.

"Harry I am very much excited about it like you. It is a shame that, we cannot be included quidditch team before second year."Tracy told them in a passionate voice.

"Daphne we do not think we will talk about anything else in this morning as these two of them is literally quidditch fanatics." Blaise teased Harry and Daphne.

"Admit it Blaise, you are just jealous of us as your flying skill is simply below average." Tracy retorted back.

"Please, Tracy, I may not be a superstar on the broom, but my flying skill is obviously decent." Blaise deafened his flying skills.

"You call your flying skill decent, are you kidding me? It was laughable, even a 7 year boy can handle his broom better than you." Tracy remarked.

Both Harry and Daphne were silently laughing after seeing the antics of their friends. Both of them enjoyed their light arguments. Both Harry and Daphne hoped that, the four of them would always remain friends.

Four friends along with rest of the first year student body gathered into quidditch pitch. Everyone was making some comments about their flying ability. Malfoy was commenting how he would become a regular member of Slytherin quidditch team from next year. Harry realized that, some things never changed even in different universes.

When the flying instructor told them to call their brooms several students shouted 'up'. Harry and Tracy's brooms jumped into their hands. Even Daphne's broom responded to her in her third attempt. However, Blaise was not so lucky like his friends; his broom was not leaving from its ground. Harry decided to help his friend and after that, Blaise was successful in getting his broom in his hand.

Madam Hooch left the field for an official emergency and because of that, several first year students started to talk roughly with other students especially those from different house.

"Look at Zabini; he can't even handle a broom." A Hufflepuff named Zacharias Smith commented.

"He was having some difficulties with broom but it is nothing serious." Tracy passionately defended her friend. Yes, she argued with Blaise on his flying skill but she done it light heartedly and she would not let anyone to mock her friend in front of the whole first year.

"Wow, Zabini I don't know you have a girlfriend." Smith remarked.

"You are ignorant about many other things Smith, like you don't know anything about Potion; you are a joke in Transfiguration class and you always able to shock Prof. Flitwick with your horrible Charms skills." Harry commented on Smith's skill.

"Sayre, you are too harsh on Smith." Hanna Abbot complained.

"Your housemate was making a scene and Harry just returns the favor." Daphne informed Abbot.

"Yes, Abbot get lost everyone know that, you puffs are branch of losers." Malfoy commented from behind.

Harry got alarmed when he heard Malfoy's voice. Malfoy wanted to escalate the conflict and Harry could not publicly oppose him when it was seemed like Malfoy was supporting Zabini despite their differences over Hufflepuff.

"What you call us?" Susan Bones shouted.

"You are not deaf Bones, yes I called your house as house of losers, and I bet Sayre who is a first year student can easily beat your star seeker Diggory." Malfoy smirked.

Harry realized that, Malfoy wanted to humiliate him in front of the whole student body. Malfoy knew Cedric was a very good seeker and he was sure that Cedric would handily beat Harry. Malfoy was hoping that, after that, Harry's influence in Slytherin house would diminish.

"The arrogance of House of Slytherin is unbelievable. Ok, we accept the challenge we will request Cedric Diggory to compete with Sayre in a friendly quidditch match between our houses." Justin told them in a challenging tone.

"We will handily beat you." Nott told the puff.  
Nobody from Hufflepuff got the chance to say anything in reply as Madam Hooch came back to the field.

Malfoy and his friends winked at Harry.

"They are thinking they trap you Harry and I think they are somewhat right. Diggory is very talented on broom. He is in his house team from second year and often regarded as best seeker of the whole school." Tracy commented.

"I don't know you have a crush on the cute Hufflepuff seeker." Harry teased

"Harry stop joking, I am worried about you." Tracy complained.

"Don't worry I will not go down without a fight." Harry smirked; he had a surprise ready for whole Hogwarts.

 **After lunch:**

Daphne went to an empty classroom. She wanted to practice the spells she learned for the upcoming dueling tournament. She wanted to do well in that tournament.

After entering the classroom, she felt she was not alone, and she was proved right when she saw someone removing cloak of invisibility from him.

"You?" A shocked Daphne was able to utter only that single word.

 **Chapter end**

 **A special thanks to all the reviewers of my previous chapter and they are**

 **Infinity mask**

 **Geetac**

 **Frankieu**

 **God of all**

 **White eagle 1985**

 **Guest**

 **Neo**

 **Guest**

 **Campione 278**

 **Vi38**

 **Naruto**

 **SkittlezxBabex146**

 **Smilner17**

 **Kairan 1979**

 **Snow girl**

 **DukeEveningshade**

 **Baphiwens**

 **Charles Ceaser**

 **Guest**

 **Guest**

 **Yolandachiku**

 **The Shadows Mistress**

 **Potterfan007**

 **Son of Whitebeard**

 **In next chapter**

 **Harry trained Daphne in parselmagic**

 **Harry's pet project**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

"You?" Daphne asked in a shocked voice.

"Yes, but it seems like you are not happy to see me." Alistair Moody replied to Daphne.

Daphne was shocked to see Alistair Moody in the room. Nevertheless, she did not get any time to think about it as Moody started to speak again.

"I know you are shocked to see me in the room. I come here to integrate you." Moody declared.

"Why?" A shocked Daphne again asked him.

"I think you know in your minds why I come here. Yes, I know that, you are a parselmouth. I was behind you during the duel and due to my experience and my magical eye, I detected that you are a parselmouth.

Now you are wondering that, why I save you from being exposed as a parselmouth during dueling? If I let it happen, then a chaos would have been created, you would get time to think, even your parents could take you away from here.

I am surprised to find out that, you are a parselmouth; I never thought that House Greengrass would produce an ultra dark witch like you. But, strange things happen sometimes." Alistair told her.

Daphne was stunned after hearing opinion of her professor; she never thought that, Prof. Moody would be so narrow-minded.

"So just because I am a parselmouth you are calling me as super dark witch. You are a bigot sir." Daphne accused Moody. Her voice was burning with anger.

"I am not a bigot, you stupid girl. I am a realistic person who can see dark wizards and witches and I am ruthless to them. Show me, one parselmouth who did something better for the society. Being parselmouth is an ultimate character trait of a dark wizard or witch.

I came here to investigate cases, which involved a parselmouth. However, I was motivated to catch the culprit and now; you are trapped in this room. I am wondering how you changed your gender and age when you raided Gaunt Manor. Now, I realize that, it must be something to do with parsel magic. Parselmouth like you are living danger to the society and therefore, their every movement should be monitored by aurors." Alistair Moody smirked.

Daphne felt horrible after hearing Moody's statement. He was indicating that he hated her just for being a parselmouth. He was saying that, because of her that quality she did not deserve to move freely and her every activity should be monitored by the government. He was telling her that, she was a freak she was abnormal. His statement were also confusing Daphne, he was accusing her about raiding Gaunt manor, which she never did.

"So you find a dark witch in an 11 years girl just because she is born with a quality. People are right you are really mad person." Both Daphne and Moody were shocked after hearing the voice of Harry suddenly.

"Good morning to you also Mr. Sayre. I can understand your desire to defend your cousin Mr. Sayre but you should realize that, Parselmouth like her never love anyone as their family, you are a talented wizard, but if you continue to support her you will become a slave of her." Professor Moody warned Hadrian.

"So you are saying that, I will enslave people, I will never love anyone in my family. I am shocked to hear your opinion about me." Harry replied to Prof. moody.

"I am not talking about you I am talking about your parselmouth cousin." An irritated Prof. Moody told Harry.

Harry remained silent for few seconds; he knew what he needed to do.

"Actually you are also talking about me, _Obliviate primex"_ Harry shouted and quickly moved his wand. Moody tried to build a shield but the spell easily broke his impressive shield and hit him in the chest. Prof. Moody got himself unconscious because of that.

Daphne rushed to Harry and hugged him & Harry hugged her back.

" Harry I never thought that Prof. Moody would have so much prejudice in his heart about parselmouth. His every word was hurting me like hell. Why he thought that, I would become a bad person in my future just because I can talk with snake." Daphne was crying while holding Harry tightly.

After seeing his friends crying state, he was feeling like cursing the unconscious professor again. He also never thought that Prof. Alistair Moody would be a bigot in that universe. It reminded Harry how people still fear what was unknown to them.

"Daphne I told you yesterday, I am telling you again, you are a family loving, talented witch who have a vision for the future. You should not let this ignorant person's word to hurt you. You should remember that, his comments are about all the parselmouth, which includes me with you.

He also forgets that, in our history there were many parselmouth in future and they contributed greatly to global wizardry.

Our ancestor Octavian Gaunt was a great scientist, wizard, visionary, even our great grandfather was a parselmouth, and he was a great family person." Harry commented.

"Harry what you did to him?" Daphne asked him.

"I just casted an obliviate spell on him in parseltongue which will erase his memory of last 24 hours. This spell is created by our great ancestor Octavian Gaunt , this spell would not harm his mind at all which is not the case with normal memory erasing charm. I first found it in his diary.

Because of this spell, our Prof. Moody will remain unconscious for next thirty minutes and after that, he will forget everything about his last 24 hours." Harry remarked.

"Harry memory erasing charm is a sixth year charm, how you able to learn it so quickly." A surprised Daphne asked.

"Daphne, this is specialized spell which is created for parselmouth, the dynamics of this spell is very easier compare to normal memory erasing spell. Therefore, any parselmouth who are 11 years or above can learn this spell and I will of course teach you this spell." Harry explained to his cousin.

After hearing his cousin explanation she felt assured, she also felt grateful to Harry for protecting her from Moody. She knew that at that moment Harry would always support her. She also felt excited to learn the new spell.

"Harry I really appreciate your help, but what should we do with Prof. Moody?" Daphne asked Harry.

"Daphne Prof. Moody came here with this cloak of invisibility we can use it to hide him then we can use cushioning charm and then we can use our parseltongue ability to enter his chamber and left him in his chamber." Harry told the plan to his cousin.

"You are a genius Harry." Daphne declared.

"I already know that and having a fellow genius best friend also help me a lot. Now we should not waste any time to send Prof. Moody into his chamber." Harry smiled to his best friend after saying that.

After 20 minutes, Harry and Daphne returned to their common room. Soon Tracy and Blaise surrounded them.

"Hey, be ready we have a quidditch match against Puffs in the evening." Tracy informed them.

"Yes, it is soon, when Cedric and rest of the Puffs heard that, they were furious and they took as a house pride thing." Blaise notified them.

"Harry, I think nobody will be bothered too much if you can't catch the snitch when you are facing against a star seeker like Cedric Diggory." Tracy tried to assure Harry that, it was ok to lose a match against Cedric.

"Don't worry; I will try to give my best." Harry told his friend.

Something never changes even in different universes. Despite it was just a friendly quidditch match between Hufflepuff and Slytherin, it seemed like half of the school were present in that friendly match. As expected, Hufflepuff was getting significant amount of support from the house of Gryffindor and Ravanclaw. They were expecting to see a defeated Slytherin quidditch team.

"Listen Sayre, we are in that mass because of you first years. Now if you embarrass us in the field then I will personally make your life difficult in the house of Slytherin." Slytherin captain Flint threatened Harry.

"Flint, I can promise you Slytherin team will not be feeling any problem in the field because of me." Harry tried to assure the captain.

As expected, Madam Hooch would conduct that match. Flint and Puff captain Anderson shacked hands while Madam Hooch was giving lecture about the importance of a clean game.

After that the game started. Harry decided to position himself in the middle of the pitch as his eyes were searching for the golden snitch. He saw Cedric positioned himself just away from him. Harry saw despite having a strong attack from Slytherin, Hufflepuff were holding them well, as they were trailing by 40-20. Flint desperately wanted to build a lead of above 150 incase, Cedric was able to catch the snitch.

Harry decided to disrupt the defense mechanism of Puffs. He moved swiftly towards the chasers of his team who were brilliantly marked by the puff's beaters. Harry saw Cedric also followed him as he thought Harry might saw the snitch.

"Warrington, give the quaffle to me." Harry told Warrington. Warrington was obviously surprised by Harry's sudden demand but he gave the quaffle to Harry. Without wasting anytime, Harry throw the quaffle towards goalpost and the Keeper of Hufflepuff house had no chance to prevent that, as the whole incident was very much shocking to him.

The whole Slytherin house cheered after Harry scored. Hufflepuff and other houses were stunned by seeing Harry's move. They did not expect that, Harry would act as fourth chaser and disrupt the rhythm of Hufflepuff defense system. The move done by Harry was only done in professional league. Normally a seeker could not simultaneously play the role of chaser perfectly. However, Harry was an exception he was a great chaser even better than original chasers. Not all the viewers of the match expected that, a first year student could show such a professional quidditch move with perfection. Cedric was stunned by Harry's move he was a star seeker but he was not as good as a chaser.

Cedric was undecided whether he should marked Harry or go for a search of snitch. Slytherin was increasing their lead over Slytherin at rapid rate after Harry joined in the chase. At that moment, Slytherin was leading the game by 110-30. It seemed like Slytherin would extend their leads over 150 if the game continues for another 20 minutes.

Suddenly Harry saw both beaters were ready to hit Warrington with their bludgers at the same time. Harry increased the speed of his broom and moved between the Hufflepuff beaters and present him as the target as expected they targeted Harry with bludgers from both side. However, Harry moved his body and broom from the path of bludgers at exceptional rate thanks to his great reflexes and moved upwards.

Because of his action, both bludgers hit the both Hufflepuff beaters and knocked them off from their broom. Slytherins were cheering loudly after seeing such a daredevil moves from Harry . They were overjoyed, as they did not thought the first year Slytherin student Hadrian Sayre would be such a multitalented quidditch player.

The Hufflepuff were obviously not happy with the development, they were feeling shock, and they never saw it coming. They could never imagine that a first year student could have that much quidditch talent so that he might pull difficult quidditch moves so easily. They were panicked as they lost both of their beaters and that made them defenseless.

Slytherin did not forget to take advantage of that defenseless situation of their opponents. They attacked heavily against Hufflepuff and Harry joined in the attack. The combined attack of Slytherins was too much for the Hufflepuff keeper. Because of that, Slytherin was leading by 250-40.

However, Slytherin did not stop their attack even after getting such a huge lead; they were determined to create a record. Cedric looked desperate to find the snitch as he was trying to minimize the margin of defeat and end the game. Suddenly he saw Harry gave the quffale to Warrington and moving towards the ground. Cedric thought Harry might saw the snitch soon; he moved his broom and followed Harry.

Cedric got worried as he saw Hadrian was moving towards lower and lower of the ground at a very high speed, but Cedric followed Harry at the same speed. When Cedric thought Harry would crush on the ground, he saw Harry moved swiftly towards upwards. That move from Harry shocked Cedric and he did not get time to think what to do as he crushed heavily on the ground.

The shouting from Slytherin stand was earth shattering; they were enjoying the brilliant performances of Harry very much. They were happy that, their team would crush their opponents by a huge margin.

On the other Hufflepuff was feeling that, they were living a nightmare. When they first entered into the stand, they thought that their team as Slytherin seeker was just first year student would defeat Slytherin and their seeker was the best among the houses. Now, their house was facing the prospect of most humiliating defeat in their history ever and that first year inexperienced Slytherin seeker had a great role behind that.

Slytherin lead over Hufflepuff increased rapidly and when the Madam Hooch called for break, Slytherins were leading by 560-50.

"Sayre I don't praise the player easily, but you are something else in the field. The stunts you pulled there were really something else. Therefore, I am offering you the regular seeker position in our team." Flint told Harry.

Harry was definitely pleased by the development as quidditch his first passion and he simply like flying.

"I will be honored if I get an opportunity to become a part of the team." Harry politely accepted the offer.

"Welcome to team Sayre, I am hoping that, you will also rock in future." Warrington welcomed him in the team.

Harry thanked Warrington.

"Flint, when I should catch the snitch?" Harry asked his captain.

"Sayre you can look after for snitch after our lead crossed 1000, I think if we can do that it will be a record in school history." Flint instructed Harry.

After the break, the game begins once again. The Hufflepuff team was deeply demoralized by the state of the game and they failed to build any effective opposition against the attack of Slytherins. The lead of Slytherin finally crossed 1000 after 45 minutes of the break. After that, Harry started to search for the snitch. He finally saw the snitch behind a Hufflepuff chaser. Harry moved very quickly towards the snitch, however, the Hufflepuff chaser felt worried as he saw Harry was coming towards him at a very rapid speed. Nevertheless, he found himself further shocked when he saw Harry caught the snitch near from his ear.

The stand of green and silver shouted very highly as their team finally defeat their opponent by 1260-60.

The members of Slytherin quidditch team celebrated wildly in the ground. The whole team was very happy because they not only beat the Hufflepuff; they beat them by record margin. Hufflepuff team on the other hand was feeling very much disgusted as it was the darkest day in the quidditch history of Hufflepuff house.

When Harry got himself released from the team, he went to his friends.

Daphne quickly hugged him and then Tracy and Blaise hugged him.

"Harry it seems like you are a prodigy in Quidditch also." Blaise remarked.

"I like the feeling of flying in the sky mostly." Harry told them.

"Harry please don't be so modest, the stunts you pulled earlier was totally a different level of performance." Tracy told him.

"Friends, I have good news for you, I am in the quidditch team as regular seeker." Harry informed his friends.

"Flint would have been crazy if he did not offer you the seeker position after your brilliant performance in this match." Tracy told Harry.

There was a wild celebration in Slytherin common room because of their quidditch victory.

"Thanks Malfoy, I would not be Slytherin seeker today without your contribution." Harry teased Malfoy.

Malfoy failed to say anything in reply as his plan against Harry backfired massively. Harry's quidditch popularity would surely increase the influence of Harry's wing in the house.

Harry and Daphne secretly leave the common room and soon they reached in the room of requirement.

"Daphne the first thing you should remember about parsel magic is that, parsel magic has some fundamental differences with normal magic. However, as I told you before you will have greater degree of control in parsel magic and you will also have a greater result if you cast a spell in parseltongue." Harry told his cousin.

Daphne felt very much excited about learning the parsel magic.

"Harry, I want to learn how I will control myself from speaking parseltongue whenever I will see the snake. After today's experience with Prof. Moody I want to protect my secret from the outside world." Daphne told Harry.

Harry understood that, Daphne's experience with part time potion Professor made her more determined to protect her secret. Harry himself never thought that people in that universe would be more bigoted against Parselmouth then his home universe.

"Daphne for that you have to learn some basics of mind arts in parsel magic." Harry informed her.

After that, Harry explained her how to establish an initial mental link with snake that would prevent her from speaking parseltongue automatically whenever she saw the snake. Harry gave importance to mental concentration and will power in establishing the mental link. Harry also explained her she should be respectful to the snake when she would try to establish the mental link with the snake. Harry then told her how to organize her mind for learning the parseltongue.

He taught her how to preserve all the knowledge about parsel magic behind the white wall in her mind space.

Daphne followed Harry's instruction very carefully. She was able to build a very weak mental link with snake after 40 minutes of continuous practice. However, Harry told her not to get disappointed, as it will take at least a month for her master the establishing the mental link with snake.

Daphne also gave her best effort in learning how to organize her mind with the information regarding parseltongue. Even though she did not see, any visible progress on this Harry informed her she surely made progress in organizing her mind. He also told her to be patient in learning parsel magic, as the whole thing is completely new to her.

"Now Daphne I want you to learn this spell specially, it is an illusion spell which would be more effective than normal illusion spell, it will help you to practice your spells secretly, now repeat my wand movement and say _'Alasthaia'_." Harry instructed Daphne.

Daphne was quick to realize the wand movement pattern for that spell and repeat the word _Alasthaia_. Daphne felt encouraged when she saw visible progress of her spell work. After 30 minutes, she made significant progress in learning the spell. Harry informed her that, if she practiced it for another day then she would clearly learn the spell totally.

"Daphne we should go now as it is dinner time." Harry suggested.

Daphne agreed with him and they both left together for the dinner.

Albus Dumbledore was looking at the performances report of the first year students of two weeks. There were 80 first year students. Slytherin was dominating the top 10 list; it was not in the case in previous years. He again looked at the names and the top 10 students of first year for 1991 were-

Hadrian Sayre

Daphne Greengrass

Blaise Zabini

Hermione Granger

Tracy Davies

Terry Boot

Draco Malfoy

Susan Bones

Lilith Moon

Theodore Nott

Seven out of top 10 students were from Slytherin. He did not expect such dominance of House of Slytherin. There was no doubt in his mind that, that Slytherin batch of 1991 would become the brightest Slytherin wizards or witches in last 40 years.

He was shocked to see Hermione Granger at number 4 , he saw the girl's muggle school report card before 1 September and thought that girl would be a prodigy and first in her batch. A muggle born topper would definitely make a strong political statement against hardcore conservative faction who were saying that, muggle born did not contribute much in British society. He saw the weekly report in first week Hermione was at number 3 but in next week Blaise Zabini outperformed her.

Among the top 10 students of first year, nine were Purebloods 7 were Slytherin purebloods. Non-Slytherin purebloods like Susan Bones and Terry Boot came from liberal families but their families were not so enthusiastic supporter of him and moving towards centre in recent days.

Then he shifted his focus towards 7 Slytherin purebloods, he knew those 7 students were divided into two groups. Despite the best effort from Slytherin house, he came to know there were clearly a power struggle and rivalry between dark and neutral factions and it clearly reflected in recent honor duels.

The neutral faction was consisting of Hadrian Sayre, Daphne Greengrass, Blaise Zabini, Tracy Davies and they were all among the top five. Albus realized that, Tracy Davies had real potentials to replace Hermione Granger in top four. This group of four friends had become famous even outside of their house and called as Silver 4. They always hang out together and he heard the rumor that, they even practice together. They would be a powerful force in British wizardry when they would graduate from the Hogwarts.

The other faction was dark faction, which was consisting of Draco Malfoy, Lilith Moon, and Theodore Nott. Pansy Parkinson also part of the group even though she was not in top 10.

Their faction was dominant in the house but they were recently losing their influences to neutral faction.

However, those two factions did not openly oppose each other in front of other houses and they had some similar believes regarding protecting culture and heritage of British wizardry, celebrating traditional wizarding customs and they were both against incorporating muggle concepts in the society.

Dumbledore realized that, those seven families would lead the British wizarding society in next 10 years and despite having some fundamental differences there was a chance that, those families could find common ground in range of issues and that could lead to decline of strength of his liberal faction in wizengamot.

The whole situation made the power struggle between neutral and dark faction in Slytherin house more interesting for Dumbledore. Dumbledore knew he had to act now. He decided that, he would do everything in his power to increase the rift between two factions. It would be for greater good.

Harry after waking up in next day went straight to chamber of secrets.

"It looks like you were busy in last few days." Portrait of Tom told Harry.

"Yes, I was busy, Tom did you feel any discrimination for being a parselmouth in Hogwarts?" Harry asked Tom.

"Till fifth year I never told anyone about my ability, as our society was very much prejudiced against parselmouth .Even though recent parselmouth left a bad impression in the mind of people British society by their actions." Tom replied Harry.

After hearing Tom's reply Harry once again realized that, he and Daphne had to hide their abilities from everyone for some years.

Harry brought glasses, steel, and other equipments to make portable telescope. He always thought that, how much in the universe is still unknown to human. How wizards could use their magical abilities to solve the mysteries of space. Besides that, he could always use some good publicity to increase his influence in his house.

Harry worked for two hours, he was examine muggle telescope and thinking how he could further improve its performance by incorporating magic into it then making a separate portable telescopes for wizards and witches. He was also thinking about publicity of his products. He already had an idea about it. He also thought about how to ensure patent of his product and selling it through his aunt's store.

Harry directly joined his friends in Slytherin table for breakfast.

"Harry, see you are mentioned in page 3 of Daily prophet." Tracy told Harry.

Harry took the newspaper from the hand of Tracy. In page 3 Harry saw Daily Prophet extensively write about the humiliating defeat of Hufflepuff in the hand of Slytherin. The sports reporter gleefully told his readers that, a record was created yesterday in the friendly match between Hufflepuff and Slytherin.

Harry also observed that, he was specially mentioned in that article. The sports reporter lauded him as the child prodigy of quidditch. He praised his quidditch moves and mentioned his academic brilliance and his family history.

After praising Harry and his other Slytherin teammate, that article dedicated rest of the portion of it in heavily criticizing the Hufflepuff team. The reporter termed them, as a joke, a disgrace, and a sorry excuse of quidditch team.

At the end of the report the reporter proposed that, the Hogwarts quidditch cup should be held among only three houses as Hufflepuff was considerably weak than other Hogwarts houses.

"Tracy, while I am happy to get some good press, I think the reporter was really harsh towards Hufflepuff quidditch team." Harry remarked.

"Yes, I totally agree with you Harry, the Hufflepuff house was really demoralized after yesterday's heavy defeat and now after reading the article the whole house is furious. Every member of Hufflepuff team was taking it as a personal insult." Tracy told him.

"I can never understand why people are taking a quidditch game so seriously, it is just a sport." Daphne commented.

"Daphne in our society quidditch is just not a game, it is a battleground. Emotion, pride, legacy is associated with game. Therefore, every head of house is a quidditch fanatic." Blaise told Daphne.

"Besides, quidditch students of our house are also excited about the dueling tournament which will start today." Tracy told her friends.

"Yes, I am looking forward to the tournament hopefully I will be able to challenge some 2nd year students." Blaise told his friend.

"I am also hoping for same, I heard Prof. Dumbledore will also present there with Prof. Moody, and four head of houses for conducting the duels."

"I am also excited about the dueling tournament; I think it will be very interesting." Harry and Daphne exchanged looks.

 **Chapter end**

 **I like to say thanks to all the reviewers of the previous chapter and they are –**

 **Frankieu**

 **Guest**

 **God of all**

 **Varun**

 **Campione278**

 **Guest**

 **Kairan1979**

 **DukeEveningshed**

 **Infinity mask**

 **Stevefocus**

 **Naruto**

 **Charles ceaser**

 **Neo**

 **skittlezxBabex146**

 **snow girl**

 **white eagle 1985**

 **mike3207**

 **jack riddle**

 **Rogosh**

 **Violante Martell**

 **Smilner.17**

 **Jrzygurl89**

 **In next chapter:**

 **The dueling tournament**


End file.
